Star Wars: Long Odds and Dames
by Aurenia
Summary: Markus Deklinn, private detective, has been hired to retrieve a stolen diary. Seems like a simple enough job until he finds out who has it. There is more to it than he first thought and soon he is embroiled in betrayal, deceit, secrets and lies in the world of high powered corporations and the sith.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

\- Trouble Walks Through the Door-

Of all the detective agencies on all the worlds in the galaxy, she had to walk into mine.

I knew she was trouble the minute she came through my door. Her dark, almost black hair was perfectly coiffed into a long page boy parted on the side so that the wave on the right almost covered that side of her face. I knew coy when I saw it. Her plum colored hat sat at an angle on her head, the single feather sweeping backward and the mesh veil covered the top of her face down to the nose. I could not see her eyes from this distance. but her eyes were not what she had put on display.

The cut of her matching plum suit was expensive, tailor made for sure, her silk blouse was buttoned up to the bottom of her long neck and ended in rows of lace indicating demureness and purity. Everything else about her denied those perceptions. A single platinum and pearl brooch adorned her lapel and I could see the hint of matching earrings peak out from under her hair when she turned her head. Black leather gloves covered her hands and her black ankle strap heels were the perfect height to accentuate the muscles in her calves where they showed under her 3/4 length skirt. She grasped a small black clutch with a diamond clasp in her left hand.

I have a nose for money and she was old money through and through. New money was loud and transparent, old money was quiet, and hid their secrets well.

I stood up behind my desk and motioned for her to take the seat across from me. She walked slowly from the door, testing the effect her motion had, reading my eyes. She had legs that went all the way to heaven and hips that could birth nations, she used all of it as she came to a stop and extended a gloved hand.

The faintest scent of Corellian orchids reached my nostrils as I took her hand in mine, her grip was stronger than I had imagined. It was the grip of someone who had held a blaster and knew how to use it. Oh, yeah, she was trouble with a capital T.

"Detective Deklinn, my name is Mrs. Coreena Del'Moor and I am in need of your help."

"Please have a seat, Mrs. Del'Moor and tell me what I can do for you."

Dames in need of help were a particular weakness of mine, and this was no ordinary dame.

I finally had a close look at her face. Her skin was flawless, her ice blue eyes could foster dreams or break hearts equally and her lips promised more uses than just an avenue for words. She was perfection and danger all locked up in a tight package that only the foolhardy would want to unwrap and I was already reaching for the ribbons


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-Usually It Brings Bad News-

I stood for a little longer than I needed to, watching her lower herself into the chair and cross her legs. Her hose whispered slightly as one leg rubbed the other and the outline of her thigh, where it pressed against the fabric of her skirt, fostered thoughts that I just shouldn't entertain in a professional purview.

"Mind if I smoke?" she asked as I sat down. Her voice was whisky and honey with just a hint of venom thrown in for the bite. I couldn't quite place her accent but there was something vaguely familiar in the way she pronounced her vowels; too rounded, too dragged out.

"Help yourself," I replied as I pushed a half full ashtray in her direction.

She knew how to play the room. She could have been a star in one of the Hutt burlesque joints the way she slowly stripped her gloves from her long, tapered fingers. Her plum colored nails clicked lightly against the Aurodium case as she removed a cigarette and looked at me with expectation.

I stood and removed my lighter from my pants pocket and leaned across the desk to oblige, watching her place the cigarette between her lips and draw until the end glowed. She inhaled deeply and pursed her mouth into a perfect O as she exhaled blue, spice scented smoke into the air leaving the imprint of her dark plum, almost black lipstick on the other end. This also fostered thoughts I just shouldn't be having.

I sat down again and leaned forward, placing my elbows on the desk. "Down to business then, shall we, Mrs. Del'Moor? First, your name, any connections to the Del'Moor business conglomerate? Mining, ship building, weapons design and manufacture, the list goes on."

"I am married to Antois Del'Moor, current heir apparent to the throne, so to speak. His father, Conrad is still very much in control of the reins. But, that has no bearing on why I am here."

"I remember seeing coverage on the news about four years back, extravagant wedding, reporters had a field day. No wonder I didn't recognize you, weren't you blond back then?"

"Antois liked blonds, still does, I decided I liked my natural color better, less upkeep. As I said, Mr. Deklinn, my business has nothing to do with my husband. I had a very important item stolen from me and I want it back. A book, or diary if you wish, it is very important to me. Leather bindings, biometric lock, coded only to me, additional numeric lock for added security."

I cocked an eyebrow, perhaps being a little condescending. "A girl's diary, mostly filled with dreams and nonsense, this one must have some secrets that are doozies. So, who took it."

She frowned a little. "You know of Lamarr Tritan? He has my book and I want it back, let's also say I don't much appreciate blackmail, it never ends and they always want more."

I sat back, ran my fingers through my hair and emitted a low whistle. Lamarr Tritan, underworld lynchpin, into everything from assassination to street drugs. My normal trade was tracking down cheating husbands or wives, runaway kids or even pets and the occasional go between for Hutts and reliable freighter pilots I knew. I had even traced stolen goods, but nothing like this.

This was way above my paygrade, not to mention my survivometer. My favorite bookie wouldn't even offer odds for this one. Lamarr Tritan - 10, Markus Deklinn - dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-And Even Worse Decisions-

I took a jamming device out of my drawer, set it on the desk and activated it. "Just a precaution before you tell me more. You haven't been to the police? The coppers usually handle this sort of thing."

"The cops can be of no help to me, Mr. Deklinn. They are clumsy, indiscreet and above all, likely on the wrong payroll. What this book holds could ruin my family and put hundreds of lives at risk."

"I thought you said it had nothing to do with your family, Mrs. Del'Moor, which is it?"

"Not my married family, no, but my birth family is another matter."

Huh, birth family, I filed that away for the future.

"So how did Tritan get his hands on this book of yours in the first place? You don't strike me as the careless type."

"My maid, Linette, had been with me for years, her husband, Pretor, had worked around the Del'Moor estates for years as well. He did maintenance, handyman sort of stuff, and they have a daughter. I suspect they worked together to steal the book, though I have no proof.

"Pretor had suffered quite a serious injury the week before where he lost one of his fingers and I can only suspect that Tritan had caused Pretor's, so called, accident and likely threatened more. There was an odd power outage the night the book was taken and I believe my nightly glass of wine had been drugged. Pretor's position would allow him access and knowledge to bring down the power and security, Linette always brought my wine. I recall my room being locked and the alarms set, the diary was on my desk, the lights went out I got up to check the light switch and when I woke up on the floor, my diary was missing."

"So what happened after that?"

"I confronted Linette, of course, and she denied everything, but I could no longer have her in my employ. She had been a faithful servant for many years and I might have done the same in her circumstance, so I bought three tickets to Corellia for them and have not heard from them since, nor do I want to.

"Now, Tritan wants me to engage in industrial espionage by stealing plans for some top secret weapon that the Del'Moor weapons division has been working on for years. The blackmail has moved beyond money and who knows how much further it will go."

"So, let's say you get the diary back, there is no guarantee that Tritan hasn't read it, even with the locks, it could be ripped open from the spine and easily read."

"No, Mr. Delkin, it cannot be opened by such conventional means. The leather is purely decorative, the cover, hinges and lock is made of a metal that cannot be burned, cut, torched or damaged in any way. When locked, the book is completely enclosed, more like a box, one could say."

"I have never heard of anything like this, not in the republic anyway. Jedi maybe? Where the hell would you even get your hands on such an item?"

"It was a gift from my parents, where they got it, I do not know. But evidently, Tritan has discovered its importance and plans to use it to his own ends."

"So why not just kidnap you and get the information the book holds?"

"He does not want the information in the book, he wants those plans. Neither my father in law or my husband would try to get me back and they certainly would not trade those plans for my life. Tritan is setting the rules here."

"Why not just let him keep the book? He can't open it to get to the information, you could call his bluff and just walk away. Sounds to me like he doesn't even have anything to bargain with. Why are you pushing this so hard for some scribbles that will never see the light of day?"

"I can say no more, Mr. Deklinn, but I must have it returned to me."

I really didn't want to hear any more, I knew too much as it was and there were still things she wasn't telling me.

I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself with my next response. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Del'Moor, but this line of work is way out of the ordinary for me, I think you overestimate my talents. Tritan's base is like a fortress and even if I could get inside, who knows how many layers of security he would have on something this important. Perhaps you should look elsewhere."

She stubbed out her cigarette and reached across the desk to lay her hand on mine, soft, warm, trembling. "Please, Mr. Deklinn, I have nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to. Tritan has his hooks into everyone, the cops, law firms, governments, even other private detective agencies. I don't know who else to trust. Money is no issue, I can pay you whatever you want."

I glanced up from her hand to her face and watched her eyes fill, the moisture made them sparkle and she reached up with her other hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.

Aw, hell, dames and waterworks, I was a sucker for both. Guess I was trying to convince myself, plus I am a sucker for a mystery, this was finally a job I could sink my teeth into, here's hoping it doesn't bite back.

Rain started to tap on my window, maybe a code to stop what I was thinking of doing. Thunder boomed in the distance like a warning shot across the bow, but I ignored both, took her hand in both of mine and agreed to walk straight into hell without even knowing if there was an exit door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-Second Thoughts Aren't Part of the Deal-

She pulled her hand from mine and retrieved a lace edged hanky from her clutch that she used to blot the tears from her eyes and face, careful not to smudge the mascara. Had I been played? Probably, but there was no turning back now.

I scrawled my fees and terms on my datapad and handed it to her. Yeah, I'm a sucker for hot babes in plum, but I still need to make a living and she could afford it. I bumped up the numbers, stopping just short of extortion, and included hazard pay, along with my flat fee and daily expenses. She didn't bat an eye, hell, her suit probably cost more than what I was asking. Score for me as long as I lived long enough to spend it.

"Of course I expect a retainer up front, Mrs. Del'Moor, say a quarter of my fee and I will provide receipts for expenses. The rest is due on delivery of your item."

She handed my datapad back to me. "Agreed, Mr. Deklinn. I will deposit what you ask into your account as soon as you provide the information. I will contact you later with my private transceiver code so that you can contact me day or night. It is that important to me."

I keyed in my account info, she accessed her account, made the transfer and I was suddenly fifteen thousand credits richer. Done and done.

I stood up with her and walked her to the door placing my hand at the small of her back as I ushered her through and then leaned against the frame as I watched her walk across my small reception area that emptied into the hallway. That touch was uncalled for, but I couldn't resist.

"A bit out of your league, Markus," said Tandy Sentorro from behind her desk.

"Uh-huh," I answered as I walked to my office window and looked down to see her escorted to her limo by a very big, very muscular Cathar. He popped an umbrella over her head and looked upward toward me after he opened the door for her, then he disappeared into the front seat of the vehicle. It swooped smoothly away into one of the many lanes of traffic before disappearing from view.

I headed back to the reception room and looked down at my secretary. "Get Minx and Tongo on the horn, Tandy. Tell them to meet me at The Slag Pit around 9 tonight."

"Ok, Markus, but does this mean I get paid? You owe me two weeks you know."

"Yes, my lovely, I'll take care of it tomorrow. You look really nice today, is that a new sweater?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere and I still want my pay, my rent's due."

I don't usually do well with someone nagging me, but Tandy was the exception. She has been with me since I opened the office five years ago and stuck with me through richer and poorer, better or worse, sickness and health. She'd nursed me through hangovers, stab wounds, blaster burns and fed me when I didn't have a spare credit to my name. I'd be lost without her. She was efficient, sassy, married for just over sixteen years now, and she didn't take crap from anyone, including me.

I went back to my desk, keyed in the account information and transferred her pay. "There, Tandy, you happy now?"

"A raise would be nice, but this'll do."

I finished up some work I still had outstanding. I let Mrs. Schnagle know that the only thing her husband was cheating on her with was a clandestine sabacc game, then contacted Inig Crase, a pilot friend of mine, about a shipment for Songa the Hutt. He could pay me my cut when it was delivered and he collected his fee.

I leaned back in my chair and went over the visit from earlier. I'd had a woman or two get under my skin before and it never ended well. All men are dogs, a fact I had come to terms with in my misspent youth, I was a sighthound with a good nose and an appreciation for the chase.

Problem is, the thrill went away soon after I'd caught them. A few weeks of hot, hot sex then they went into nesting mode, they can't help it, it's in the DNA. Domestication is not my gig and I may die old and alone, but everything is a trade off and I have no regrets. Freedom comes at a price.

My stomach growled and I looked at my chrono, 2 pm, I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

I took my heater from the desk drawer, checked the gas cartridge and slipped it into my shoulder holster, then rolled down my sleeves and put on my suit jacket, grabbed my trenchcoat and fedora and headed back into the reception area.

I pulled a sawbuck out of my pocket and flipped it in Tandy's direction. "Get you and Lom something good to eat for dinner, on me. I'll think about the raise tomorrow, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

-Should of Ordered the Noodles-

I walked down the seven flights of stairs, pulled the collar of my trenchcoat up and yanked the brim of my fedora a little lower on my brow then pushed my way through the revolving door and walked out into the rain. It seldom rains on Coruscant, sometimes it's because weather control goes a little wacky but I personally think it's some punk in the control room who gets bored.

Dammit! The wind was blowing the wrong way and sending tiny rivulets of water down my neck despite the turned up collar. I have a love hate relationship with rain, I love it when I'm inside, I hate it when I'm not. I finally turn the corner off the main thoroughfare and see the green and white awning I am looking for.

'Toonies Noodles' my favorite lunch place and great source of information for the right price or the right people. I walked under the awning and knocked the rain from my hat before taking a seat on one of the stools lined up in front of the counter.

Toonie is a besalisk and plenty long in the tooth. He had been everything from a mercenary to a prospector in his prime and stars only knew what else. He had opened the noodle joint almost a decade ago when the more adventurous life become too hazardous for his health. He still kept his fingers on the pulse of the city and his ears open to every rumor, lie and half truth that could make him a credit or two. What Toonie didn't know, wasn't worth knowing.

"Hey Dek, you want the usual?" Toonie asked as he turned around from the steaming pots, a spoon in two of his four hands, a cigarette in the third and a knife in in the fourth.

"Nah, give me the dumplings today, Toonie."

I watched as he placed the cigarette in his mouth and grabbed a ladle to scoop up my order into a bowl and set the steaming broth and dumplings in front of me. I grabbed paper wrapped eatsticks from their container on the counter and blew on my lunch while I unwrapped the wooden dowel-like utensils.

"That all you came for, Dek?"

"Tell me what you know about the Del'Moors. Make it dirty." I slid a twenty five credit chip across the counter which he palmed with one of his meaty hands.

"The old man, Conrad, straight laced as they come. Doubt he's say shit if his mouth was full of it. The son, Antois, a different story. He's the original spoiled ass brat, been in trouble of one kind or another since his mother died, I think he was fifteen or so. He likes his vehicles fast and his women even faster. I hear he's also a heavy better on the swoop races, loses more than he wins and he spends a lot of time in the casinos on Nar Shaddaa, not a very good sabacc player either. His wife's a real looker, but he don't spend much time at home, man's a fool.

"Likes to fancy himself some sort of underworld boss. Dabbles a bit in the slave trade and drugs. He is an amusement for Tritan at the moment but bookies'll be opening up bets soon on whether or not he reaches the ripe old age of thirty five, he's thirty two now."

"What about the wife, Coreena?"

"Not much info on her, adopted daughter of Malcoln Deevis, owner of Greystar Industries and current senator from Nubia. Rumor is her marriage was arranged to unite Greystar and Del'Moor, while avoiding a merger. Each could operate autonomously without interference or old rivalries erupting. Both sides are waiting for a heir to be born, not likely to happen if Antois isn't plowing the fields at home. You'd have to access her records to get any more information. That's about all I know, want me to keep my ears open for more?"

"Yeah, Toonie, that'd be swell. One more thing, you ever hear of a metal that can't be burned, cut or torched?"

"Hmm, durasteel and cortosis is about the strongest stuff we have now and even they can't stand up to constant assault, they always give in the end. Whatever it is ain't natural. Maybe Jedi?"

"Or something else."

Toonie hitched his head at something or someone standing behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and popped another dumpling into my mouth.

I sniffed the air and scrunched up my face. "Huh. You smell that Toonie? You think maybe one of the sewer pipes broke again? Oh, it's just you, Kane. I'm eating and you're spoiling my appetite."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

-The Fortune Cookie Gave No Warning-

"Very funny, wise guy. Palder wants to see you."

"Tell him to take a number. Like I said, I'm eating."

"You know how rough he can make it on you, Deklinn. Make it quick, you don't want to keep him waiting."

I scooped the last dumpling into my mouth and chewed longer than was necessary, then placed the bowl against my lips and drained the last of the broth. I took a napkin out of the holder and wiped my mouth then leaned back and belched, loudly. I threw a fin on the counter and grabbed a fortune cookie out of the glass bowl sitting on the end of the counter, placing it in my coat pocket, then stood up and looked down into the chubby face of the precinct gumshoe, Kane.

Stars, the wimp had an umbrella, real men don't use umbrellas.

"You losing weight, Kane? Your fingers look thinner."

"Just shut up and get in the speeder, Deklinn."

The police speeder was at least enclosed and I watched the rain run across the windows in diagonal rivers and swirl around in the corners as we sped toward the station. I wondered what the hell Palder wanted with me. All my licenses were all up to date, even my conceal and carry permit.

He'd had a hard on for me ever since I messed up a collar of his. That was back when I was tracing a stolen necklace and it had interfered with a stake out he was involved with to round up a thievery ring. How the hell was I to know? All I wanted was the damned necklace.

My untimely presence had caused Palder to have to move in sooner than planned, blaster fire ensued and he had taken a hit to his lower back that ended in a permanent limp, and him having to use a cane to walk. He had always been an asshole, but that little incident turned him into a full blown prick that tried to fuck me every time he got the chance. No first date, no lube.

Kane escorted me up to the second floor to a door with Palder's name on the window. Not the first time I'd been here, but whatever. He had made Captain a couple of years ago and his name was still in bigger letters than his rank. Maybe he was compensating for something, of course I was only speculating.

Mabel, his secretary, still sat behind her desk and I winked at her as I was ushered toward the inner door. She blushed, like she always had, but she was a cool lady and had been with that asshole longer than he deserved.

"Sit down, Deklinn." Palder said as I entered his inner sanctum.

An important client visiting me this morning and now Palder's summons to his office. Coincidence? I don't believe in coincidences, question is, what the fuck did he want with me?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

-Then the Fortune Cookie Lied-

I took a seat and waited for the next move, there was always a next move.

"I didn't expect to have you back in here any time soon Deklinn. Seems things are looking up for you, considering your visitor this morning."

"Let's forego the false pleasantries, Palder, and get down to business. My shoes and socks are wet, I'm damned uncomfortable and my patience wore thin about twenty minutes ago. Don't tell me you are still having me tailed. What a waste of resources, do your superiors know?"

"Straight to business then. I have one of your snitches in lockup, got caught squatting in one of those new apartment complexes in Co-Co Town a couple of days ago. You know the ones being converted from industrial building to dwellings?"

"I know the place, what snitch and what does that have to do with me?"

"Name's Bremer, skinny, needs a haircut and a bath, not sure his turbolift goes all the way to the top. Keeps going on about a demon and glowing eyes and says he will only talk to you. He is driving my guards crazy, won't shut up, figured you might want to post his bail before I am forced to fill him full of tranqs and ship him off to the nearest nuthouse."

"I might, depending on what the bail is set at, also, wouldn't this be considered a favor, Palder? You don't do favors, especially for me, so what are you really after?"

"Mr. Conrad Del'Moor, one of the great benefactors of the Coruscant Police Division, would like a meeting with you about his daughter-in-law's visit to you this morning. I would consider it a personal favor if you would meet him tomorrow at his offices, you know the big building with Del'Moor across the top? He has some questions for you."

"You break any fingers calling him after you found out? He couldn't contact me himself or are you his personal secretary too?" I chuckled.

"Mr. Del'Moor wants information and discretion, Deklinn, I provide both. And what's so funny?"

"Just picturing you in a skirt bent over Del'Moor's desk, not a pretty sight, but it is humorous."

I watched his face turn that lovely shade of red that promised a brain aneurysm, but I have to hand it to him, he kept his cool when I know for sure he wanted to separate me from a few of my teeth. His brain didn't explode, but I am used to dealing with disappointment, maybe next time.

"Crude, as always, Deklinn, but I would suggest you meet with him, he is not known for his patience. Say tomorrow at 1 pm? Check in at the lobby desk, they will be expecting you. Now, about this Bremer, you interested or not?"

"Never let it be said I turned my back on an associate, so yeah, I'll post his bail and take him off your hands. I'll wait downstairs at the booking desk, I think we've both had enough of each other's company."

I stood up and walked toward the door, not giving him the satisfaction of a backward glance. In the reception area, I turned and winked again at Mabel before putting my hat on and exiting into the hallway.

I waited at the booking desk for over half an hour for Bremer to be brought up from his holding cell. Stars, he was squirrelly as hell and I had to shush him several times while posting his bail and then grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door.

I pulled the fortune cookie out of my pocket and cracked it open. The printed words on the tiny slip of paper read, 'Many Questions are Answered Today'. I wadded up the paper and threw it to the ground then handed the cookie to Bremer who wolfed it down like he hadn't eaten in a month. At least the rain had stopped.

I pulled him down the street and around a corner into an alley. "Spill it Bremer. What's this about demons and what the hell were you doing in Co-Co Town? I set you up at the homeless shelter not a month ago, you get thrown out of another one?"

"I'm sorry, Dek, but I don't like those places. Someone tried to steal my shoes and I got into a fight when I woke up and caught him. I'm safer on the streets, I know plenty of spots to bed down, I know how to hide out here, I don't know how to hide in there and I get into trouble if I try. Co-Co Town is quiet, I thought it was safe."

"That's what you get for thinking. So, tell me about this demon of yours."

He was shivering and looking around like he was being hunted, the small bag he carried was hugged close to his chest and he kept licking his lips. "I was settling down for the night in one of those units almost finished except for the door hardware and was nearly asleep when I hear these voices all hushed like and footsteps coming my way. I scooted behind one of the support girders and there they were, a woman and a man in a cloak.

"He had a floating light in his hand until they stopped in the moonlight, then it went out. He dropped his hood and kissed her, one of those long kisses that mean something."

"When was this? What did they look like, did you hear anything at all?"

"Four nights ago. The woman had long dark hair and built like a brick shithouse, couldn't really see much more," he lowered his head a little and shuffled his feet. "The man was big, and I could swear his eyes glowed, his skin was red, like a demon in one of those horror vids."

A sith on Coruscant? Naw, surely Bremer had been high on something.

"You sure you weren't just dreaming or high again, Bremer?"

"Come on, Dek, I don't have the credits to get high and I wasn't asleep. They talked for awhile and then started to argue, raised their voices enough I could hear them speak about finding something. She called him Lord Sen….something and he called her Karyn or Corinne, not sure exactly."

"Coreena, could it have been Coreena, Bremer?"

"Yeah, maybe, like I said, I couldn't hear very well."

Things just kept getting better. Tritan was bad enough, now a pureblood thrown into the mix, if it was indeed Coreena. I don't like being lied to and omission is just a lie in hiding. I had to know the truth of it all. Seems that there was going to be some long nights either following or staking out Mrs. Coreena Del'Moor, what the hell was she really up to?

"Palder said you were caught two days ago, how the hell did that happen?"

"The construction crew showed up early, they held me until the cops came. I wasn't in the same place where I saw the demon, that's the big one on the corner. I ain't lying, Dek, I know what I saw."

I slipped a twenty spot out of my pocket and into Bremer's hand. "Take this, and don't breathe a word about what you saw. Get something to eat and stay away from Co-Co Town, you are lucky to be alive. I'll find you if I need you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

-So Many Questions-

I left Bremer standing in the alley, walked over to the nearest taxi stand and pressed the button. A few minutes later a yellow speeder pulled up, the door opened and I got in.

"Where to, sir." the droid driver asked.

"6514 Gaffron Way."

The door closed and the droid entered the lanes of traffic. It had to maneuver a few levels down since Jabi Town was only five or six levels shy of the Coruscant slums. I was born in Jabi Town thirty four years ago, the only son of immigrants from Corellia. I have an older sister, Ginni, but she is now on Balmorra with her husband. Nice guy, got a couple of kids, she's happy which is all that counts.

I had almost got hitched myself back when I was twenty two. Sweet girl, blond, sparkling blue eyes, we'd probably have kids by now, and be divorced. I had too much wanderlust and just plain lust to ever make it work. She deserved better, I hope she found it. Last I heard she was on Alderaan, but that's all I know and all I care to know. I had already lived through my past and have no desire to live there again. Hell, I don't even like to visit.

I paid the driver, walked across the street to the ten story building and punched in my entry code. I climbed three flights of stairs and keyed myself into my apartment, hung my coat on the hook by the door, threw my hat on the table and suit jacket over the back of the couch. Now I just needed to think.

I stripped off my shoes and socks hoping that the bottoms of my trousers would dry soon, they slapped cold and wet against my ankles as I walked to the conservator and grabbed a bottle of ale off the shelf. I seldom drink during the day, but I owed myself one.

I sat on the couch, placed my ale on the coffee table and started adding things up using my datapad and stylus to keep track. So Coreena Del'Moor wants me to retrieve a diary for her, says it contains data that can harm her birth family. She's supposedly adopted, what does she even know about her birth family? I need to find out who they are.

Next, Tritan, who has the book, wants her to steal some weapon schematics from the most secure and guarded development facility in the galaxy. Money is the probable motive here, but what if it is something else?

Then old man Del'Moor, conveniently, wants to meet for a confab tomorrow afternoon. Seems Palder is deep in Del'Moor's pocket and I had heard rumors about Tritan as well. One of these days Palder was going to get caught in the squeeze between big business and big crime and end up as a quivering pile of jelly barely big enough to spread on toast.

Coreena possibly meeting with a sith, of all things, and him taking the risk of coming to Coruscant to meet with her. They had kissed indicating what?, an affair? He must be in cahoots with a really good smuggler to get him past customs and security inspections. Of course, payoffs were often the currency of the overworked and underpaid, so that definitely wasn't off the table. Maybe he was still here, hiding somewhere. Either way, they evidently have history, I just need to find out where it all started.

And there was the diary itself made of some unknown metal by who, where and what for? Was it given to her by her adoptive parents or her birth parents? She hadn't been clear on that and I am starting to think she let that birth family thing slip by mistake.

It all had to be connected, the diary, the sith, Tritan and the weapons plans. I just needed to figure out where the strings met and cut them one at a time. I just hoped the knife didn't slip and slit my throat while I was at it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

-So Little Time-

I jolted awake. Huh, must have dozed off, thinking too much does that to me sometimes, well, that plus the ale. I looked at my chrono, shit!, almost 8:30 and I had to be at the Slag Pit at 9.

I went to the refresher to relieve myself, washed my hands and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Could use a shave, but the stubble sort of gave me that scoundrel look, maybe I'd get lucky tonight. I breathed into my hand and sniffed the air trapped in my palm, ass breath, not good. I brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my hair and went to the bedroom to put on some clean, dry socks and my other pair of black wing tips.

I put a few extra credit chips in my pocket that I kept in my spare change bowl on the dresser and went back into the combined living room/kitchen then put on my suit jacket, trench coat and hat and left, locking the door behind me.

I should buy a speeder but somehow I always figured the upkeep would cost more than taxi fare although I may have to rethink that stance. I walked to the other side of the duracrete thoroughfare and pressed the call button. Yellow taxi again, not that there was any other color and I wondered if it was the same droid driver I had earlier. Now that was a true mystery.

"Where to?"

"The Slag Pit."

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

Damn, I had forgotten that the bar had changed owners and was now the Dealer's Den.

"Dealer's Den, I assume you know how to get there?"

"Oh, yes, sir."

Minx and Tongo, it had been a while since I'd seen them. Minx is the best damned slicer in this or any other sector and had enough illegal implants to practically cover the left side of her head. Tongo is more machine than man, both his legs and his left arm are cybernetic, but he evidently still has his manly bits 'cause he and Minx have been lovers for as long as I've known them.

I had met them when we were riding with Captain Lorgaine, hauling spice from Kessel to Nar Shaddaa. We all left him when he contracted to transport a load of Wookiee slaves to the spice mines. None of us could abide slavery, spice was one thing, it was a conscious choice to become a slave to a substance, but those poor Wookiee bastards had no choice. Sometimes you just have to draw a line.

We had signed on with another crew running arms from Balmorra to wherever they sent us, I never quite knew if we were supplying Imperials or Republic, but it didn't seem to matter back then. The pay was good and it wasn't slaves, I could live with that.

Tongo lost his legs when we got shot down over Corellia, the captain lost his life, I was in a coma for almost two weeks and only Minx had come away almost unscathed. She had her first implant installed to stop the headaches and it just escalated from there.

We had all gone to Nar Shaddaa after Tongo was fit to travel where I had worked as a dealer/bartender at The Star Cluster. Minx worked for the Hutts, slicing and dicing her way into secret archives, secret accounts and dirty deals. The Hutts don't much care about what goes on as long as they get their cut, it was Minx's job to find out who was holding out or skimming too much of the fat while leaving the scraps for their slug masters.

Tongo found work as a bouncer and part time Hutt enforcer, he was good at his job but it weighed on him. He was always a bit of a gentle giant, preferring to protect rather than maim, but the pay was decent and he had no other skills. He was the brawn, Minx was the brains, it worked for them.

We had all come to Coruscant six years ago where Minx was in charge of Hutt interests and it seems that the worms had taken a particular interest in Republic politics and industry as well as underworld activities. No one was better than Minx for keeping tabs on who was ripe for the plucking. She said it was as easy as thumping a melon in the market and picking the perfect one to put in the basket.

Lots of money laundering, shell corporations, bribes and blackmail. Saresh would likely have a coronary if she knew just how much the Hutts controlled right under her nose. All she cared about was winning the war which left her nose blind to a lot of stench she should have sniffed out a long time ago. Woman definitely needed a nasal enema.

Tongo worked construction, mostly, he liked the honest labor and doing something with his hands other than bashing the side of someone's head in.

I had applied for my PI license at that time. Without the money for bribes, it had taken nearly the full year for it to come through. I had rented my office space and slept on the sofa, couldn't afford it and an apartment so the office served as my home until the license was finally approved and I started to make enough scratch to live like a real human being and sleep in a real bed.

That's when I met Toonie. Noodles were a cheap meal and I could only afford one per day back then and we just hit if off. Don't know why to this day, maybe it was the story about the Wookiee slaves, maybe I just have a trustworthy face. He put me onto a few odd jobs and my first client was a referral from Toonie. Word of mouth spreads quickly and Toonie was and still is my best ad man.

Dealer's Den wasn't too crowded, but it was a weeknight after all and most of the working stiffs went home early. Only those with questionable professions hung around late, bounty hunters looking for a mark, smugglers looking for the next big score and ladies of the night, always on call.

The band must be on break 'cause the only noise cutting above the clink of glasses and hushed conversations was a jatz tune coming from the jukebox by the dance floor, nobody was dancing.

I stopped midway to the bar, scanning the room for Minx or Tongo and couldn't help overhearing the line a young spacer was trying to lay on one of the few female patrons. The kid was a novice, I guess nobody ever told him that you never call a woman 'baby' unless she was two feet from your bed or already between the sheets. It smacked of desperation and he was not getting laid tonight unless he paid for it.

I spied my friends sitting in a corner booth in the back of the room, good call, lighting was poor and they had view of the whole place without exposing their backs. I gave no indication that I saw them but just started walking in their direction, they could see me coming and I don't like to advertise a destination until I got there.

I slid into the booth which placed Minx in between Tongo and me, a good strategy since she always had one hand under the table with her finger on the trigger of a blaster. I also know she would have done her sweep for surveillance devices and the cameras were stationary, we were in as close to a blind spot as we could get.

"Long time no see," said Tongo.

"Yeah, it's been a while, I try to leave you guys in peace as much as I can but right now I need some information that only Minx can get for me."

Minx lifted her glass with her free hand and took a sip. "So, what you need, Dek?"

"I need you to break into personal records for someone and also building schematics and security setup I need for a job."

"Ok, shoot, who, what, where and why, I'll let you know the fee after I hear the details."

"You won't like it, Minx."

"I never do where you are concerned."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

-Old Friends and Favors-

I scanned the room to make sure no one was within earshot and stopped at the woman the spacer was trying to put the moves on. Her eyes met mine with that sexy way women have of slowly raising their eyelids to lock on, with laser accuracy, to someone who strikes their fancy. I quirked an eyebrow in her direction before moving my gaze onward, nothing obvious, just showing interest. She would either be there or not when it was time for me to leave although I could use the distraction for the night.

"You done yet, Dek? I know your tricks."

"Just setting up my play, Minx, spacer kid has no chance in hell anyway. I'll just slide a glance her way every few minutes and see if she takes the bait, it's all a game and she knows it, I just need to see if she hangs around long enough to ante up."

"You never change, Dek. So, what is this information you are so keen on acquiring?"

"I need everything you can get for me about Coreena Del'Moor and I mean everything. Photos, news clippings, documents, interviews and I need you to dig deep, sealed shit too. And, I need you to look empire side, I know you have inroads there, use them. Prominent deaths, orphan girls, go back at least thirty five years. I don't think she's that old, but no sense in taking chances."

"Anything else while you have me wading around in shit up to my neck?"

"Yeah, see if you can find anything on a sith. Lord Sen….something. Could be spelled with an S or a C. Pureblood. Don't know what his birth name is or was."

"Just how far do you expect me to stick my neck out, Dek?"

"Oh, Minx, my sweet, you're gonna love the next bit."

One of the few barmaids on duty stopped by the table to take my order, I didn't recognize her but her outfit told me everything I needed to know except her name. I found the woman across the room much more intriguing, she hid her treasures and I do love diving for treasure. I ordered a mug of Thuris Stout, black as pitch and strong but goes down surprisingly easy.

When she returned, the barmaid leaned over way more than necessary but I glanced around her and straight into the eyes of my treasure chest. Her lips curled into the faintest of smiles, she knew the rules and I had just scored a major point. I didn't have to look at her again, she would be there when I left. I slipped enough credits onto the table to cover the drink and a tip and waved the barmaid away.

"Jeez, Dek, can you put your sex drive in neutral long enough to tell me what other trouble you're going to get me into?"

"I need the plans for Tritan's fortress, homebase, whatever you want to call it. I need layouts of access tunnels, electrical, plumbing, air circulation, control panels, the whole shebang. I also need his security schematics, cameras, audio, thermal, whatever he has."

"Are you out of your fucking mind? The Hutts and Tritan have an understanding, neither one shits on the other's lawn. I thought you liked your friends, Dek, what few you have, I do this, you might have one less."

"I'm not asking you to go with me, Minx, and I know damned well you can cover your tracks, nobody would ever know. I need this or I am walking in blind, who's hanging a friend out to dry now?"

Tongo chimed in, "I don't want her to do this if it puts her in danger, Dek. I'd have to kill you myself if anything happened to my Minxy, and you know I can do it."

"Look, Minx is the only one who can do this without being caught, no other slicer is as good as she is. Believe me, I would ask someone else if I could. Please, Minx, Tongo, this is bigger than Tritan or the Hutts, I don't know how, but I'll figure it out. Name a price, I can get you the money."

"Fifty large, not negotiable, that gets you all the info you need, and don't ever ask me for something like this again, Dek. I mean it, this is the last time."

"I'll get the money for you, Minx, I should have it in a couple of days. Just let me know when you have the data and arrange the meet."

"Dek, hard currency, nothing to trace, also, that dame you been flirting with is Conrad Del'Moor's younger brother's ex-wife, she likes to slum for her kicks and she's at least 40, just so you know."

"Huh, her chips are still stacked nice and tight, and I bet she smells good and knows her stuff. It's a small world, Minx."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

-The Lady Makes the First Move-

After Minx and Tongo left, I stayed seated in the booth, it was her move and I don't like to step into another man's hunting ground. It is sort of an unwritten rule among civilized men, and I had no desire to get into a pissing contest with the spacer. He had already staked out his territory; she could walk away, I couldn't barge in. Female prerogative always trumps in this case.

I leaned back and spread my arms along the back of the booth, extending one leg under the table, I was tall and wanted her to see that. Yeah, men pose too. Like wearing pants just tight enough to display your junk without being too obvious, or taking the casual stance, crossing arms, leaning back against something and crossing the ankles. It's all a show hoping to attract a female, or the right female. Sometimes it works, sometimes not, life is a big crapshoot.

I caught movement in my peripheral vision and glanced over to see her stand up and step around the table to head in my direction. The spacer reached up to grab her arm, but thought better of it when he saw he had attracted the attention of the two bouncers at the door. Tough luck, kid, or maybe not. One of the hookers slid into the empty chair before it even got cold, at least he could call them 'baby' and they wouldn't take offense, just his cash.

I checked her out from top to bottom as she sauntered my way. She wore a leather jacket over a lace shirt that showed her bra, the tops of her breasts jiggled a bit with each step she took. Her pants hugged her hips and hung straight down to the tops of her boots. Her hair was dark, likely colored but the dye job was good, my guess was the gray was just starting to show, a strand here, a strand there. Her face was plain but regal, attractive, understated makeup, full lower lip, nice to suck into the mouth and nibble on just a bit.

I sat up straight when she was just a few steps away and noticed her eyes, just the hint of crow's feet at the corners and that color that fluctuated between brown and green depending on what she wore and her mood.

She extended her hand when she came to a stop, "Selinda Del'Moor, and you are?"

I took her hand but didn't kiss it, that was too damned corny, good only for romance vids and books. "Markus Deklinn. Please have a seat."

"I would prefer to go someplace more private, wouldn't you, Mr. Deklinn?"

Straight to it then, I liked her already. "Just call me Dek, and please lead the way."

As we walked to the exit, I let my hand drift down her back until my pinky and ring finger settled over the top of her ass. I could feel the muscles move, firm, not jiggly, she kept herself in good shape. I didn't look at the spacer as we passed, no point in rubbing it in and he, at least, had the good grace to know he had lost.

We walked toward a small enclosed speeder, almost a limo, but not quite, still, it had a front and back seat. A tall, aging man in a chauffeur's uniform came around to our side and opened the door. I held her hand as she entered, letting go as she slid across the seat while I climbed in after, placing my hat on the seat beside me. The interior smelled like leather, clean sheets and pears, my aftershave added smoke and citrus, I knew she would smell good, hell, it all smelled good.

As the chauffeur took his place behind the wheel, Selinda gave him very specific directions. "Fenel, dear, the east side apartment, take it slow and close the window."

He didn't need to reply, I suspect he knew the routine. As soon as the divider window slid all the way up, and the speeder began to move, she sidled over to me. I leaned down and covered her mouth with mine, probing between her teeth. She tasted sweet, like sugar or honey.

I let my hand drift up to her breast but she pushed it away, disengaged the kiss and whispered in my ear. "Just relax, Markus, trust me, you will enjoy this."

She nibbled at my neck as her hand traveled down the front of my shirt and settled over my very evident arousal where she made light, circular movements with her fingers. I moaned as she unzipped my trousers and coaxed the hardness free, then smiled at me and lowered her head. Stars above, she knew exactly what to do and wasted no time in doing it.

When she was finished and I had exhaled my last groan, she leaned back against the seat and smiled at me again, "It's my turn when we get to the apartment, Markus, and you might want to put that away, you will need it again, soon."

"Please just call me, Dek." I said as I tucked myself back inside my trousers and zipped up.

"I prefer Markus, it rolls off the tongue, smooth like molasses."

"That's not the only thing that rolls off your tongue, Selinda."

She threw back her head and laughed, deep and throaty. "Just call me Linny, I detest my full name."

"Allright, Linny it is."

"So, Markus, why did you come with me? I know who you are and what you do, is it your intention to pump me for information?"

"I intend to pump you, regardless, and if I get a little information on the side, so much the better for me."

She laughed again, "Touche'. Perhaps I will give you what you want if your performance is extraordinary, or maybe just to rub the Del'Moor's noses in the dirt. We will see what mood strikes me."

A lady with a grudge. If I can push the right buttons this might prove to be a profitable night, it was already interesting, and I knew all the right buttons.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

-Priming the Pump-

I could have pulled her to me while we were still in the vehicle, but that was not what she wanted. She wanted her luxuries and comfort while I did the rest of the work, which was fine by me, she had given me just a taste of what she was willing to do. She was like me, no limits, no shame and no blame. She knew what she wanted and took it, lucky me.

The speeder finally stopped on the landing pad in one of the posh neighborhoods of Coruscant. Up top, upper crust and all that. Fenel opened the door and I slid out, extending my hand to help Linny exit the vehicle.

"Stay on call, Fenel, Mr. Deklinn may need your services to drive him back to his apartment at some point, just when is unknown"

"Yes, madam," Fenel replied as he bowed and closed the door.

"Follow me, Markus," Linny said as she pulled her hand from mine and walked on ahead toward the lighted entryway.

My-oh-my, she does have a fine ass.

We were met at the door by her maid and I stepped into a world I had only seen on that 'Homes of the Wealthy' show. I practically lived in squalor next to this.

"Take Mr. Deklinn's coat and hat, Nadel, then you can leave us."

"Yes, ma'am," Nadel said as I shucked off my coat and hat and handed them to her. Then she disappeared down one of the side hallways.

Nadel has a fine ass too, I am an equal opportunity aficionado for life's finer things.

"Pour yourself a drink, Markus, I'll be with you in a few minutes."

I know that one, it is code for 'let me slip into something more comfortable', I couldn't wait to see what she considered comfortable, personally I like naked, but maybe that's just me.

I walked over to the bar and picked up a short glass and pinged the side with my finger, it chimed like a tiny bell, real crystal. I looked at the offerings and chose the Alderaan Ruge, rare, expensive, a little thick for my taste and a bit sweet, but what the hell, it's not like I could afford it so might as well take advantage while I was here.

I looked around the living room, everything was shades of ivory and blue. The overstuffed sofa and chairs were ivory leather and there was a glass caf table on a blue area rug in front of the sofa. The floor was squares of polished ivory toned stone and a fireplace filled the wall between the door that Linny had stepped through and the hallway the maid had gone down. The potted plants were varying shades of blue, imported, of course, expensive, but the place seemed sterile, no life. I almost liked my dump better, at least it felt lived in, but, it was nice to walk on the other side once in awhile.

I was standing by the window, quite a view from up here, when I heard the doors open behind me. Linny made her entrance in a negligee that left almost nothing to the imagination. It was a deep shade of maroon, full skirt but the top consisted of straps so thin they barely covered her nipples, her breasts had no covering other than that. The straps were held in place by a horizontal strip of maroon lace that crossed right under her breasts, went under her arms and likely tied at her back. She was magnificent. The fabric almost whispered as she glided toward me, suggesting naughty things that I was more than happy to oblige..

"Finish your drink, Markus, I want your hands on me."

I threw back the last of the Liqueur and tossed the glass into one of the planters not caring if it broke or not.

"Just my hands?"

"For starters."

 _Have mercy!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

-A Little on the Side-

Linny lay beside me idly running her fingers through the hair on my chest, not that I was a particularly hairy critter, though she seemed to enjoy the feel of the small patch I did have against her body. Stars, I don't think there was any place on that woman that I hadn't touched, in one way or another, and she still wanted more.

We had exited the shower only an hour ago she had even allowed me to doze a bit but now her hand was already starting to wander down my stomach to tease me back to attention.

"You up for more, Markus?"

"I will be if you continue stroking me like that. You are insatiable, woman. This will make what, 3 or 4 times?"

Her hand increased its tempo, "I don't keep count, Markus dear, I just keep going until either me or my partner is too exhausted to continue, which doesn't seem to be the case just yet."

"I don't think anyone has ever tried to find my limits, at least not all in the same night. I swear, you are a force of nature."

"Do shut up, Markus, and find something better to do with your mouth."

Another hour and I was spent, my johnson was going to need kolto and my leg muscles felt like they had been through a shredder. I never thought I would say it, but I think I had finally met my match. I might be in love.

I glanced at the chrono on her nightstand, 7 am, damn, we had been at this for nearly 8 hours with shower or snooze breaks in between. She exited the shower wearing a pink robe, "your turn, there's kolto gel in the medicine cabinet, if you need it and disposable toothbrushes, also a man sized robe. Meet me for caf and breakfast when you're done."

"Yes, ma'am," I said as I stood up and saluted, a slight frown wrinkling my brows..

She came over and kissed my cheek, "I guess I'm just a bossy bitch, but you didn't seem to mind last night, even when I grabbed your hair for directional purposes. I just know what I want, Markus, and I don't have time to waste on inane pleasantries. Now, do hurry, dear."

I entered the shower and let the hot water beat on my aching muscles keeping my back to the steady stream to keep my private parts from being assaulted. The soap smelled like her; clean linens and pears, it was nice.

I let my mind wander a bit and remembered the look on her face when she told me not to bother with protection, her exact words had been 'I've always been a great piece of ass, but I'm barren, no child to keep the marriage together'. There was a sadness that fleeted across her eyes so swiftly it was almost gone before it appeared.

I exited the shower, brushed my teeth and applied the kolto, gently, very gently to my man bits, I sighed with relief as it took almost instant effect. I donned the robe and exited into the living room where a portable table was set up with breakfast. It smelled delicious and I was famished.

"Please, help yourself, Markus. How do you take your caf, cream?, sugar?"

"Black, I don't like watering down a good thing. Everything in life is best savored straight up, but you already know that."

A slight smile touched her lips as she poured the caf into a cup and set it before me.

"So, Markus, you came to get information, yes? What can I help you with?"

"I take it I was 'extraordinary'?, or do you just want to stick it to the Del'Moors?"

"You are scrumptious, I want to eat you up just looking at you."

"I think you already did that, 2 or 3 times if I recall, starting in the vehicle."

She let that marvelous, husky laugh escape her throat, "Yes, I guess I did at that. But, seriously, what do you need to know?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

-Some Things You Just Don't Want to Hear-

I wanted to start off with Coreena, but thought better of it, considering the night we'd just shared.

"What do you know about the research and development divisions of Del'Moor? Weapons primarily."

"Interesting first question. All very top secret, even my ex-husband, Kenet, wouldn't talk of it. He is one of the top scientists in the bio-weapons division. Not that we ever talked much anyway, he would come home and fumble around trying to get me pregnant, abysmal lover. I don't think I was ever anything but a walking womb to him or Conrad, his prick of a brother. Bastards!, both of them."

"Hard place to get into, this weapons division?"

"Key cards, biometrics, optic scans, damn near impregnable. The Hutts have tried a couple of times, everyone they sent ended up dead. Alarms, nerve gas, laser turrets, armed guards, not much lives through that."

"Huh. I have a meeting with Conrad today at 1, what can you tell me about him? I hear he's pretty straight laced."

"He looking to hire you? If so, don't take the job. He is a pig! Straight laced, yes, but rotten as ten day old fruit left out in the sun. Be wary of him, dear, he is as mean as they come, and powerful, a dangerous combination.

"He delves into many things other than the Corporation, most of it distasteful. He was a piece of shit before his wife died and became even worse after her death and, I have heard that his influence does not stop at republic borders, if you get my meaning.

"Sonofabitch even tried to seduce me shortly after my marriage to Kenet, I would not piss on him if his guts were on fire."

I was letting all of that sink in while I chewed a bit of the breakfast steak. "What of Antois, the son?"

"Hah, that little twit? It's not women he's sleeping with on Nar Shaddaa, or at least not human women. He has a Nautolan mistress he keeps there, he is very much into alien, the weirder, the better. I heard he was screwing one of the Twi'lek maids by the time he was fifteen, guess he could never move on from that. Household staff is a wealth of information, Markus. You want to know what's going on, ask the cook or the maid.

"I'm surprised Antois can get it up at all when he comes home and gets with Coreena. If he was smart, he would squirt into a jar and have her knocked out and inseminated, if nothing else but to keep daddy happy. Coreena, another walking womb to the Del'Moor family."

"What about Coreena? Anything you can tell me about her?"

"We spent a lot of time with the Deevis family when both Antois and Coreena were still small. The marriage was arranged ever since they were children, I think such things are archaic, but they are still done in certain circles.

"Coreena was such an odd child, wild, given to fits of rage, or melancholy, some say she is force sensitive but I never saw it. I, personally, think she was kept heavily medicated just so that they could keep some control, then when she was sixteen, she changed."

"Changed how, exactly."

"She became quiet, polite, almost demure. She was such an agreeable girl, everyone loved her, her mother and father doted and bragged about how smart she was. It was weird, Markus, almost as if she wasn't the same person at all. And she is so beautiful, they practically kept her in a chastity belt until her wedding with Antois. I think she was twenty-two at the time.

"The clock is ticking for her, no heir, no way to break the marriage because of the business implications. I would say she is living on borrowed time, accidents have been known to happen around the Del'Moors.

"At least I could get divorced, nothing quite so grand was at stake when Kenet and I made the split. Kenet married one of his co-workers, brilliant woman, sexless, mousy thing, but she did give him a son."

So, she mourned the lack of children, not the loss of her marriage. "I'm sorry, Linny."

"For what? Some things are just not meant to be. Anything else you need to know?"

"You mentioned something earlier about not having time, what did you mean by that?"

"Ah, yes, I regretted saying that as soon as it was out of my mouth. I don't like to dwell on it and I don't need sympathy but I am ill, Markus, no cure, so yes, running out of time."

I got out of my chair and went to kneel in front of her, taking her face between my hands. "How ill?"

"Some sort of blood disorder, no one actually knows what it is, or what caused it. Not contagious or I would never have brought you here. I have been through transfusions, nano therapy, chemical treatments, nothing is working. I have a year, maybe two if I am lucky, that is why I seize every single moment, because I never know when it will be my last.

"Funny thing is, I don't feel sick most of the time. I get very tired sometimes, accompanied by monster headaches and have lost my tolerance for certain foods, but those seem to be the only symptoms, thus far. Don't tell me you're falling in love with me, Markus."

"No, not love, it's more of a deep affinity for a kindred spirit. We are cut from the same cloth, a rare thing to find, Linny. It's not just the sex either, it's your wild abandon, your candidness and fearlessness. And your astute observation of the world you walk in. You're the complete package."

"You will make me blush, my darling. But I would love to share your company from time to time whenever you can carve out a few hours. You can bounce ideas off me in between rounds."

"Extremely high libido, another side effect of this disorder, Linny? And you taste like honey, your saliva, skin, every part of you tastes sweet."

"Hmm, never considered it, maybe. Ironic something so good could come from a death sentence."

I got to my feet, pulling her up with me, cupped her ass, lifted her onto my hips and started back toward the bedroom. My nether region was screaming at me as the skin stretched and tightened but I ignored the protest.

"Maybe just once more before I have to go?"

"Not a pity fuck, Markus, I couldn't bear it."

"Never, I want to selfishly enjoy you as long as I can."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

-Demon Desks and Evil Intentions-

I exited the shower for the second time this morning to find my clothes neatly laid out on the bed and Linny sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair.

"I have a standing order for Nadel to gather any gentleman's clothes to be cleaned and pressed, if they spend the night. I hope you don't mind. It was fairly easy since you dropped most of what you were wearing in the living room. The undergarments are new, I hope they fit."

"I'm sure it's fine, thank you."

After I was dressed, she walked me to the door where Nadel stood waiting with my hat and coat, I thanked her as I took them from her hands, but she merely nodded and went back to her duties.

"I will be off world for a few days, Markus, visiting some old friends. May I contact you when I return?"

"Like you need to ask. I don't see a comm terminal anywhere close so just call the office and give the information to Tandy, my secretary, she'll make sure I get it."

"Remember what I told you about Conrad, you be careful around him. Okay?"

"I'm always careful. You stay safe." I pulled her close and kissed her, tasting the sweetness of honey as she opened her mouth to mine.

With some regret, I finally let her go.

"Fenel will take you wherever you need, just give him the address."

I threw my coat over my arm, pulled my hat down over my brow and proceeded toward the speeder.

"Markus?" she yelled from the door.

I turned to look back. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for not calling me baby, I really hate that."

I smiled and tugged the brim of my hat in acknowledgement then got into the vehicle and gave Fenel my address.

Back in my apartment, I checked messages, there was one from Tandy giving me the information for Coreena's transceiver code, good, I would need to see her tomorrow morning. Nothing from Minx or Tongo, but I figured it would take a few days to get the information I needed.

I went to the refresher and used depil cream to remove the hair from my face then splashed on some aftershave, I still smelled too much like Linny's soap and I wanted to hide the scent if I could, although if Palder was still having someone tail me, Del'Moor might already know. Fuck 'im.

I had dismissed Fenel, I didn't want to be seen in the mini limo and wanted to keep Linny out of this if at all possible, although it was probably too late for that. I suddenly feel like I am walking through a minefield without an ordnance detector.

Finished in the apartment, I called for a taxi and headed toward Del'Moor Plaza, I had nothing to share with the old man but I needed to see what he was fishing for.

The taxi dropped me off in front of Del'Moor Tower, a thirty story structure of durasteel and transparisteel, it might have been impressive if I didn't know what an ass the old man was.

I glanced around me to see if I could detect anyone following, whoever Palder had tailing me had to be stopped, but not now, I just wanted to know who it was. A slight man in a suit and hat kneeled down to fiddle with a shoelace, then finished and walked off, slowly, too slowly. There you are you sonofabitch.

I walked inside the building to the reception desk. A very pretty redhead looked up from her monitor and gave me her best fake smile. "May I help you sir?"

"Markus Deklinn to see Conrad Del'Moor. I have a 1 O'clock with him, he's expecting me."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Deklinn, you are a bit late but if you will take the last turbolift on the right to the top floor, Mr. Del'Moors secretary will greet you. Just see the guard by the lift and he will key you up to the office."

"Thanks, doll."

As the elevator doors opened I was met by an older woman in a dark suit with her hair pulled back into a bun. She had probably been a looker in her younger day, but gravity had taken its toll. She had a stern look on her face as she approached. "You're late, Mr. Deklinn. Please follow me."

I followed her down a wide hallway to a set of heavy wooden doors which she opened and ushered me through. Opulent, but tasteful would describe Del'Moor's office. Beige carpet, wet bar to the right, large meeting table to the left and a very large desk at the far end right in front of the huge windows.

The desk was wood, dark, old and had carvings, in bas-relief, along the front panels depicting lightsaber battles between hooded and masked individuals. The corners holding up the marble top were carved beasts, but with hideous faces and short curved legs with claws. Gave me the creeps just being near it.

A man sat on the other side in a chair that looked more like a throne, huh, delusions of grandeur much? He didn't stand up as I approached but proceeded to work on his datapad, bastard hadn't even looked up.

The secretary left me standing there with my hat and my dick in my hand waiting for the king to acknowledge my arrival. Fuck this, I turned to leave.

"Please sit down, Mr. Deklinn. I'll be with you in a moment. You're late."

"Yeah, but I'm fashionable," I quipped as I sat in one of the tall backed leather chairs, crossed my legs and placed my hat on my knee.

He glanced up with cold eyes, checking my attire, "Hardly."

Verbal sniping, I know that game, alright, you prick, bring it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

-Can't Avoid Stepping In It When It's Everywhere-

I sat for another three minutes, waiting, he wasn't throwing me off with the delay tactic, he was pissing me off. "You have two minutes, then I walk. I have better things to do than sit and watch you do the daily crossword."

His eyes were like Hoth in a blizzard when he looked up at me. He put his stylus down, placed his arms on the desk and clasped his fingers together.

"Down to business it is then, Mr. Deklinn. I understand my daughter in law stopped by your office yesterday. I would like to know why."

I could hardly keep the smirk from my face. "Client privilege, Mr. Del'Moor. I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You found out awfully fast, you having her followed? Oh, no, wait, Palder called you, right?"

"Admirable, if a little foolish. And no, not followed, but not everyone who works for her is as devoted as her cathar pet. She pays well, I pay more, simple economics. And Palder does keep me apprised of your whereabouts, money is always the key that turns the lock.

"Coreena's intrigues concern me, when asked why she sent her maid and family to Corellia, she stated a family matter. I have been unable to locate them to corroborate and I find that a bit….. disconcerting.

"I run a business, Mr. Deklinn, profit and loss, bottom line and I need to know what Coreena is up to. I also suspect she is having an affair and I would like for you to find out with whom. I understand that is one of your specialities."

"From what I understand, your son, Antois, isn't exactly a prize in the fidelity department and has rather unusual tastes in bed partners. A bit like glass house, throwing stones, wouldn't you say?"

"I suspect that whore told you, yes I know where you were last night, all night."

"Strange words from a man who tried to seduce this woman he is calling a whore."

His face turned a bit red, seems I struck a nerve. "The bitch lies, it was her that came to me."

"Doubtful, you seem to confuse power with masculinity, not exactly her type."

"Everyone is Selinda's type, Mr. Deklinn, you are nothing special. Regarding my son, a virile young man having a few flings is expected. I personally don't care who Coreena spreads her legs for, but this brings an unknown element into the business, my business.

"I even know she beds her cathar bodyguard from time to time, but this goes beyond scratching an itch. I don't know the motive of this mystery lover, and there is always a motive. Some things are simply not done, in certain circles."

"Well, Conrad, I can call you Conrad can't I? I thought your circles were all arranged marriages, pool boys, Twi'lek maids, kinky sex in rooms full of chains and plenty of drugs on the table. A snort here, a sniff there.

"It seems there is a bit of a double standard here not to mention this would be a conflict of interest. I assume that there was a prenup signed, so what is your game really?"

Del'Moor showed no reaction to my jibes at all except the tightening around his mouth making his thin lips look even thinner. "I will _not_ have a bastard at the head of this company and she has yet to give me a legitimate heir. One of my bloodline. If she should become pregnant by this lover she could pawn it off as my sons, I will not tolerate it.

"Plus, this cretin might try to use her to gain access to some of my more profitable endeavors. Blackmail is always a possibility, extortion perhaps or worse. My game, Mr. Deklinn, is that I can pay you very well for your services. If you can discover this mystery man, preemptive steps can be taken."

My conscience was slapping me upside the head but I had to ask. "How much is pretty well?"

"Say one hundred thousand, to start, half up front. You could buy some decent clothes with those kind of credits, I could even put you on retainer and get Palder off your back."

I was born and raised on the sleazy side of Coruscant, worked on the sleazy side but no way in hell am I this sleazy. Betrayal road is a real slippery slope, after a while nobody trusts you, you lose all your friends and end up face down in a gutter somewhere and nobody gives a shit. Plus I have a reputation as a stand up kind of guy and I can sleep at night. I like my sleep.

"Why don't you get Palder to find her mystery man? Make the lazy bastard earn his master's pay? He is good enough at surveillance to keep his nose up my ass after all, what's his problem with keeping tabs on Coreena?"

He raked one hand through his thick white hair. "Believe me, Palder has tried but she seems to slip through their fingers. They can follow her only so far and then she just seems to disappear, plus Palder and his men reek of cop, you have access to people and places that Palder can never hope to attain. I need someone with contacts and information that Palder could never lay his hands on."

It was the sith, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I have heard that they have cloaking techniques they can use to avoid detection, all Coreena had to do was turn the right corner and he could surround her with his mojo, magic, whatever the hell they called it, and whisk her away from all prying eyes.

Thing is, I know where they go, thanks to Bremer, all I had to do was put a bug in Coreena's ear and she would use that locale at least one more time, I would be waiting in the shadows and I was clearly out of my fucking mind. I have a severe allergy to lightsabers, especially red ones.

As for a child, wouldn't old Conrad be surprised if it was born with red skin, extended brow ridges and face tendrils. I would love to see the look on his face, it would be priceless. I had to smile at the thought.

"Gee, I really wish I could help you, Conrad, but….nope. Like I said, conflict of interest. I do have a tip for your son, though. Buy a Nautolan mask for Coreena to wear to bed, maybe he could get it up for her then, problem solved, pitter patter of little feet.

"Better yet, just set her free. You said a prenup was signed, seems like a divorce would be the easy way out for everyone. Oops, almost forgot, divorce wouldn't be so good for your deal with Greystar, would it? Seems like you're caught by the short and curlies, Conrad, _whatever_ will you do?"

I watched the vein in his forehead start to throb as he stood up, placed his fists on the desk and glared ice picks at me. I could swear the temperature dropped twenty degrees. "You are a foul man, Deklinn, and you do not fool me, you desire Coreena, I can see it."

"No shit, Conrad, she's a babe, who the hell wouldn't desire her? You've gotta do better than that. What I still want to know is what you meant by steps being taken?"

"The Del'Moor family takes care of its own problems, Deklinn, you have made a grave mistake and an enemy today. Get out!."

"Yeah, what's one more? I would say it's been a pleasure, but I don't like to lie, my momma raised me better. I'll see myself to the door."


	17. Chapter 17

-Some Stuff You Just Can't Scrape off Your Shoes-

I had felt like I was walking through shit up to my knees as I made my way to the doors, I couldn't wait to close them behind me. The secretary keyed the lift back down to the lobby and I checked my chest for a laser dot as I left the building. I couldn't help tweaking the old man's nose and I didn't know what the repercussions would be but I'm sure he would let me know soon enough.

I pulled my hat low on my forehead to hide my eyes and scanned the area for the guy following me. There he was, sitting on one of the benches pretending to read something on a datapad. Amatuer!

I needed to get back to the office and speak with Tandy and then I would make the call to Coreena and set up a meeting for tomorrow. Stars, I needed sleep, but that would have to wait.

As soon as I walked into the reception area of my office I motioned for Tandy to follow me into the other room. I pulled the universal jammer out of the drawer placed it on the desk and activated it, then I took a piece of brightgum out of the pack I kept in the middle drawer and popped it into my mouth. The effect of the stimulant should hit my tired body in a few minutes, I motioned for Tandy to sit down.

I knew what she was going to say as soon as she opened her mouth. "About that raise, Dek."

"Look, Tandy, I can give you a small boost but you know how things work around here, we're eating bantha steaks one day and stale bread the next. I always told you, when things go good for me, they go good for you, but the other applies as well. How many times have you and Lom fed me because I was flat broke?

"I'm gonna put an extra two fifty in your account today, more when I finish this job, after that, who knows. Sorry, doll, that's the best I can do."

"Make it three hundred even and I'll stay off your back, how's that for a deal?"

I chuckled, "You are a hard woman, Tandy, but sure, you've more than earned it."

I transferred the funds, leaned back in my chair and yawned. I really needed that stim to kick in.

Tandy eyed me across the desk. "You look like crap, who were you doing all night to be in this shape? Never mind, I probably don't want to know. So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I need Lom to do something for me. I'll pay him a little something but I need it to be hush-hush."

"As long as it doesn't get my man killed or thrown in the clink, he'd be up for it. Lay it out for me, Dek, I'll let you know."

"I need Lom to buy a speeder for me, two seater, enclosed top, tinted glass. I don't want him to bring it here and I will let him know when and where to deliver it, I have to make arrangements for garage space first. I need it to be registered to him so it can't be traced back to me.

"He knows mechanical shit and can get me a good one for not much money, like three grand or less, I know he has contacts for such things. Too much to ask?"

"Sounds benign enough, when do you need it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, sorry for the short notice."

"He'll get it done, he knows a guy."

"Transferring the funds to you now, then I have to leave again. I doubt I'll be back until tomorrow. I need to call Mrs. Del'Moor before it gets too late and I can't do it from here."

Tandy rolled her eyes, "She's still out of your league."

"Probably. Gotta go doll, it's been a long day."

I moved my head from side to side hearing the vertebrae crack then stood up, put my personal comm into my pocket, grabbed my hat and left. I needed to see Toonie before the dinner crowd moved in.

I slid onto the end stool and glanced around to check how close the guy tailing me was. He was standing over by the cab stand, here's hoping he didn't have something that could pick up audio from that distance. I doubt Palder would spring for that sort of tech, but after my conversation with Del'Moor today, I'd bet that won't be the case for long.

"Hey, Dek, what'll you have?"

"Noodles, information and a favor. I have eyes, just so you know."

Toonie placed the bowl in front of me and I slid a twenty spot over to him, then he turned his back but stayed close enough so we could talk.

"What do you know about Selinda Del'Moor?"

"Hmm, maiden name was Felner, like in the shipping and freight Felners. Second biggest on this side of the rim. No need to guess who owns the largest. Anyway, Del'moor was riding Felner pretty hard to try and merge the two, even tried a hostile takeover, which failed. Felner had too many old, faithful customers who wouldn't budge and kept him afloat. Still, Del'Moor was closing in. Fucker is ruthless to a fault.

"Anyway, a deal was struck, Felner sold 48 percent of his company to Del'Moor but was able to keep the other 52 percent by offering Selinda up for marriage to the younger brother Kenet. She's a spitfire, that one, I think her love for her father was the only thing that made her agree to that whole tawdry mess. Turns out she couldn't conceive so Kenet divorced her in favor of a more fruitful playing field.

"Both of her parents are dead now and she owns their shares of the company. If anything happens to her and she doesn't have an ironclad will, spouse or heir, her company will go into probate and then likely for auction to the highest bidder. Del'Moor is simply biding his time. Rumor is, she's terminally ill, seems some people just don't get a happy ending as much as they deserve it."

"The parents deaths, natural?"

"Accident, supposedly, but anything Del'Moor has the slightest hand in is always subject to speculation. Bastard is in it for the long game, Dek, and he damned sure is making up the rules as he goes."

I took another mouthful of noodles, but they were starting to get cold, guess I wasn't so hungry after all. "I need a safe house, Toonie, one with a garage, preferably and right now I need a secure location to send a message, can you help me?"

"Hmm, might have something on the safe house in a day or two, it'll likely be in the slums though as for the other, go down this street to the third ally, then the fourth door on the left."

Toonie walked toward the end of the counter and turned to me. "Be sure to pick up your fortune cookie before you leave, they're always on the house."

I slid another twenty onto the counter, got up and went to the bowl, laying on top was a blue key card which I snatched up and put into my pocket.

"Good noodles as always, Toonie, I'll be sure to stop by again, soon."


	18. Chapter 18

-No Sleep for the Wicked-

The tail was still there as I walked away from Toonies, though he was hanging back, good. I walked slowly to the third alley and then broke into a full run as soon as I rounded the corner, he would have trouble catching up before I entered through the door.

As soon as I was inside, I placed my ear against the metal and listened as footsteps ran past, then doubled back. Unless he had planted a tracker somewhere on my person, he would have no idea where I went, there had to be at least twenty doors. It also meant that I didn't have ears on me either, not yet anyway.

I looked around the small room, hardly more than a storage bin but it did have a back entrance. There was nothing in the room at all and the walls had some sort of covering, likely soundproofing. A single dim bulb, hanging from the ceiling, was the only illumination. Perfect.

I took my comm out of my pocket and pressed the sequence for Coreena's transceiver, after four chimes, she picked up.

Her tiny blue image was stunning, but I didn't have time to indulge. "Is this line secure, Mrs. Del'Moor?"

"Of course and no one can hear us as far as I know, Arrtis is standing guard to be sure."

"Good, we need to meet, tomorrow morning if possible. We need to talk and I need fifty thousand credits in hard currency."

I could see her eyebrows knit together into a frown, "that is a lot of currency for expenses, Mr. Deklinn."

I could hear the accusation in her voice and countered, "I am not trying to shake you down, and if you are getting squeamish over cost or anything else, we can end this now. I need plans if I am going to get your precious diary back and they don't come cheap. It makes no difference to me either way, just make up your mind. Do you want the damned thing or not?"

I could see and hear her sigh of resignation, "I apologize, Mr. Deklinn, trust eludes me these days and makes me suspicious of everything. I have a small apartment on the east side, bought for me years ago by my parents, I seldom go there anymore but it should suit our needs. Be at 8701 Sunrise Boulevard tomorrow at 9, apartment 1842, you will have your meeting and your currency. I will leave word for the doorman to grant you entry."

"Fair enough, just one more thing, please call me Dek, this mister and missus stuff is starting to give me a headache."

I could see a slight smile touch her lips, "I rather prefer Markus and you may call me Coreena. I will see you tomorrow."

What the hell was it with Del'Moor women not wanting to call me Dek? Not fancy enough? Another mystery in an ever expanding list.

Her image faded, the meet was set and I was going to go home and sleep for a year, or at least until tomorrow morning but a year sounded much better right now.

I went to the back entrance but could hear footsteps, probably the tail checking out the other alley. I went back to the front, opened the door and peeked out, the alley was empty. Not that he wouldn't surveil my apartment anyway, but it was somewhat amusing that I could give him the slip, for now.

Exhaustion hit me as soon as I locked my apartment door. I checked messages, still nothing from Minx or Tongo. I went to the bedroom and stripped down to nothing, then crawled between the sheets, they weren't silk like Linny's but I only intended to sleep anyway.

The minute my head settled onto the pillow, my mind kicked into hyperdrive. Dammit, why does it always happen that sleep is such an elusive bitch just when you need her most? I gave in, tucked my hands behind my head, stared up at the lazily turning ceiling fan, and let my thoughts have their way with me.

There was nothing I could do about the sith until I had more information. Hopefully Coreena would arrange a speedy meeting with him after I dropped the hint tomorrow about Conrad's suspicions. Maybe it would even reveal something about that book she was so keen on getting back.

Conrad Del'Moor was my main concern, his obsession with heirs and Coreena was just weird, and suddenly what he had said hit me like a sledgehammer. I sat straight up, my heart thundering, my stomach in knots. Maybe I am just crazy or too tired to think straight, I had to be reading too much into what he had said and how he said it. But…..what if?

What if Conrad wants Coreena to have _his_ child, _his_ bloodline, _his_ legacy? He has been amassing great wealth and power for decades and who better to take the throne when he was gone than a spawn of his own seed?

Was that why he tried to seduce Linny? To father a child with her too? Damn, I missed having her here. She had lived in that snake pit long enough to know their secrets and she would be great to bounce ideas off of and right now, I have way too many questions and not enough answers. Too many holes in my train of thought and nothing to plug them with. I hope she comes back soon.

Finally there was the weapon. Who was he developing it for and what the hell was it? Tritan wanted the plans and the Hutts had tried twice to break in, without success, they know something I don't and I intend to find out what it is.

I lay back down and let the conspiracy theories beat me over the head a little while longer until my eyes grew heavy and I drifted into a fitful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

-Frame Jobs and Small Spaces-

Still groggy with sleep, I glanced at the chrono and rolled out of bed. Ugh, 6:30 am, why, oh, why did I agree to a 9 am meeting? My mouth was dry and tasted like a battalion had marched through during the night and the last soldier had stopped to take a shit. I needed a shower a shave and some caf, definitely the caf.

I stumbled into the kitchen to dump beans into the caf dispenser and flipped the switch to grind and then brew the beans, it should be done by the time I got out of the refresher.

Fresh breath and aftershave does wonders for a man's disposition, not even counting the shower. I decided to go more casual today, boots, khakis and a linen shirt with a leather bomber jacket to hide the shoulder holster. The hat was a given, but I sat down for some caf first and turned on the view screen to check out the morning news.

Typical Republic rhetoric; Saresh this, the senate that, war breaks out on planet X, Republic Forces free planet Y, and then something interesting to me personally. A homeless man was found shot in the slums, name Ronal Bremer, authorities are currently looking for anyone with information or dealings with the individual, please call frequency CPD23x94 to leave an anonymous tip.

Bums dying usually didn't make the news, this smells of a set up and I have a really bad feeling. I was the last known person to have seen Bremer alive, hell my signature was on the bail papers.

Fuck me sideways!

If it happened night before last, Linny was my alibi, last night I was alone, no alibi but the ceiling fan. I would be sitting in Palder's office soon, that was a sure bet. Seems Conrad wasn't waiting, I just never thought he would resort to murder and Palder had to be neck deep in this.

No matter how this shakes out, I still have a meet to get to with Coreena and it was 7:20 already. Best for me to be on the move. I looked out my blinds to the street below, yeah, tail guy was there leaning against the doorway frame in the building opposite mine. Except this one was shorter and fat, it had to be Kane which meant they would come for me soon. I had an idea.

I put on my hat, slipped out of the apartment and went up to the fourth floor where I rapped lightly on the door of apartment 424. Before long I heard a female voice ask "who is it?"

"It's me, Dek, can I come in for a sec, I have a big favor to ask."

The door opened and I slid through, as Dorna closed it behind me. Dorna and her partner, mate, wife whatever had moved in shortly after me. They were great gals. We had shared dinner a few times, even watched televised swoop races and huttball matches from time to time and drunk a lot of ale together over the years. Dorna was a Zabrak who worked construction while Nincee was a Twi'lek who danced at Nemoo's Place down in the entertainment district.

"What you need, Dek, I'm gonna be late for work."

"You have a speeder, right? I need a way out of here, unseen, I can pay you."

"Yep, got an old two seater, no cover though, you'll have to hide down on the floorboard. Pick us up a sixer of ale and we'll call it square. You don't gotta explain nothin'"

"Floorboard sounds fine to me. I'm ready when you are."

Dorna went to the bedroom for a couple of minutes, evidently to say goodbye to Nincee and then grabbed her coat off the hook by the door and motioned for me to follow as she closed and locked her door.

I was right behind her when she entered the garage and followed her to her speeder where I crawled into the passenger seat and scrunched out of sight the best I could, long legs are not conducive to hiding in small spaces.

"How far you want me to take you?" asked Dorna as she started the engine.

"Just anywhere far from here but where I can grab a taxi, I have someplace to be by 9."

"You got it, and take that damned hat off, it's sticking up too far."

By the time we got to my drop off point, my legs were cramping and I had a permanent holster imprint in my side. I popped my head up for a quick look, nope, nobody suspicious, good on me for giving the slip two days in a row.

"Thanks, Dorna, I'll get that ale to you soon, any specific brand?"

"Corellian's fine, have a good one, Dek. Call on me anytime you need a ride."


	20. Chapter 20

-Why Can't They Just Purr?-

The east side looks different in the daytime, all sparkly and well kempt. Cleaning droids and automated street washers always on duty, no litter or dirt anywhere. The only thing inescapable was the slight odor of garbage and industry that floated up from the lower levels, even the air scrubbers couldn't handle all of that. It was good to remind the snobs living here just who really turned the wheels of progress, this whole place would grind to a halt without the little people.

I glanced up as I neared Coreena's building, balconies jutted from each apartment all the way to the top, reminded me of mushrooms I had seen growing out of a tree on Belsavis. Greenery in planters skirted the bottom of the building and there was so much glass I could see the reflection of the sky and clouds. A doorman, in uniform, stood sentinel and put out his hand to stop me as I approached.

"Your ID and purpose for being here, sir."

"I'm here to see Mrs. Del'Moor, apartment 1842," I replied as I pulled my ID from my pocket and held it up for him to see.

He let his eyes wander from the ID to my face and back again, before opening the door and letting me enter. Everything was stone, polished to a mirror finish, I could see my reflection in the walls as I walked to the turbolift. I pressed the top button to take me to the eighteenth floor, there was no nineteenth, huh, penthouse apartment, must be nice.

The doors opened into a wide hallway with gold carpet, lit by track lighting along the ceiling with a chandelier every twenty feet or so. Security cameras were mounted above each door. I stopped before number 42, removed my hat and pressed the doorbell.

Coreena answered the door, likely after verifying it was me on the security monitor. She was just as stunning as I remembered. Dark hair pulled back and held in place by two silver and sapphire combs, light blue blouse of some linen so thin I could see her lace bra and cream colored trousers that hugged her hips like a promise.

"Please come in, Markus," she said in that whisky voice as she motioned with her hand for me to enter.

"Hello, Coreena," I replied as I stepped inside and scanned the small foyer.

"Follow me, I have caf and some pastries, I thought you might be hungry," she said as she turned and walked away.

I watched her ass as it writhed beneath her trousers like two young boys wrestling under a blanket. My hands wanted to grab both of them and I was hungry alright, just not for pastries. I mentally slapped myself before my imagination really got me into trouble and before her cathar bodyguard threw me out a window. He was standing by the sofa when we entered the living room and frowned when he saw where my eyes were focused. If I was him, I'd feel the same way, but then he was already sharing, wasn't he?

I sat down on the sofa while Coreena took the chair across from me. She poured two cups of caf and placed one if front of me before she settled back folding one leg under her and draping the other across her thigh. The cathar moved behind her chair where he stood like a sentry.

I glanced around the room noting anti surveillance devices mounted in the corners. "I hope this place is secure from prying eyes and ears."

"Yes, my father installed those before I moved in, they are still functioning."

"Good enough."

I stared at her red lips as she spoke, "So, Markus, what news do you have for me concerning my diary?"

I cleared my throat and met her eyes, "I have engaged people to get the layout and schematics for Tritan's compound. They are people I have known for years and trust. I am still waiting, but I knew it would take time, in involves a great deal of slicing and hacking. I hope to have something soon.

"And then there is the matter of creating a plan, likely hiring muscle to go with me and keeping the slicer on retainer so that security protocols can be bypassed once I am inside. It is going to be dangerous work no matter how we approach it."

"I see. I have your credit chit on hand, I can assume that more may be required?"

"Honestly, yes. Hired muscle doesn't come cheap and there is only one slicer I know that can get the job done, they will take some convincing to stick their neck out any more than they already have. It will all be a challenge, to say the least."

"Any estimate on how long this will take?"

"Not yet, I won't have any idea until I get those plans in my hands, I will keep you informed, of course."

"Of course. Please excuse me for a minute while I get that credit chit for you, it is in the other room."

Coreena unfolded herself from the chair with such fluid grace that I envied the cathar the experience of her body beneath his. I lounged back into the sofa cushions, sipped the caf, and ignored the low growl that issued from the cat's chest as I watched her float out of the room.

I could almost hear the news flash now, 'man dies instantly in fall from 18th floor of east side apartment'. At least I wouldn't have to worry about Palder or old man Del'Moor any longer.

Coreena re-entered the room and leaned over to place the chit on the table, her hair fell forward around her shoulders and her blouse fell open enough to see the twin mounds of her breasts pushing over the top of her bra. Oh yeah, she would look good on top too. The faintest whiff of her perfume drifted by my nose and if I didn't change my train of thought soon, I'd be looking for a pillow to put in my lap to hide the evidence of her effect on me.

"I assume that is the end of our business, Markus?" Her voice broke through the prurient fog in my brain.

I shifted my position on the sofa and cleared my throat again. "Not quite, you might want to sit back down and dismiss your bodyguard, what I have to say is a bit personal."

Her brows knitted together in a frown. "I don't see where my personal business has anything to do with you, Markus, and you are being much to forward."

I barked back, "and you are being arrogant and naive."

The cathar growled again, I looked over at the window and wondered how much force it could withstand before it broke and I took a header off the balcony.


	21. Chapter 21

-Crude Gets the Message Across-

I sat forward and stared into her face. "My visit yesterday with your father in law made your personal life my business, Coreena. So, do you want to dismiss your bodyguard or not, doesn't matter to me one way or the other."

Her alabaster skin turned even more pale as she sat back down in the chair. "Arrtis can hear whatever you have to say, he has been with me for years and there is no one I trust more. Please enlighten me to what _Conrad_ wanted."

I could hear the vitriol in her voice when she said Conrad's name and I could swear the hair on the cathar's scruff raised up an inch or two.

I rested my arms on my knees and locked my hands together. "Conrad wanted me to tell him why you visited me, but of course I didn't, client privilege sets policy, plus I don't ever betray a client, it's bad for business and my reputation.

"The other thing he wanted me to do was follow you, it seems he suspects you of having an affair. He says he fears that this man will influence you somehow and interrupt his business endeavors, or worse yet, father a child with you. Do you know why he would be so concerned, Coreena?"

"I have no idea why he would think such a thing, as for the other, perhaps you should speak with Antois about that, he is the one who is never home."

"You can cut the crap about Antois, Coreena. I know it's not blonds he's attracted to, you weren't quite truthful about that the day we met. Alien addiction, yes? Even if he was home, I very much doubt it would be your bed he would seek."

The look of shock on her face spoke volumes and the slight flush added some color back into her cheeks. Settle in for the ride, sweetheart, I am not done rubbing salt in the wounds yet, and you need a wake up call.

Her nostrils flared as she lashed back at me. "How dare you and how dare he presume to keep tabs on me like I am some sort of chattel. I married into the family, I didn't put on a pair of shackles, Conrad goes too far, and so do you, Mr. Deklinn."

"Tread lightly, Coreena. Did you honestly think that all the dirty family secrets would stay hidden? You hired me and dragged me into this mess, this is what I do, this is what I'm paid to do, so don't go getting all high and mighty or act surprised."

"And just what else did my esteemed father in law reveal?" she spat back at me.

"Just remember, you asked. Conrad also knows you are screwing your cathar. You might want to scan the room for cameras before you two get naked and bump navels again."

Well, that struck a nerve. She rose to her feet eyes glaring and starting to glisten with tears. Arrtis left his spot behind the chair and stepped beside her. "You are vile, and you are fir….."

I stayed seated, posing no threat, but my lips just kept spitting out those barbs. "And I am what, Coreena? Fired? Your pet may be good at fucking and fighting, but that's not what you hired me for. And turn off the waterworks, they won't work again. I am in deeper than I ever wanted to be, a simple recovery job has turned into a cesspool, and I am waist deep. I didn't sign up for this shit and it's too late for me to get out, one of my people has already died."

I let that sink in a bit. Arrtis bristled beside her, but she put her hand up to stay any move he was about to make as she sank back into the chair.

"I am so sorry, Markus, I didn't know. Are you sure it is even related?"

"I can't believe you asked me that." I continued on, not letting up. "Did you know Conrad also has the CPD following you, they just haven't been able to catch you in the act yet, so to speak, but believe me, they will continue until they do. Conrad has very deep pockets and the police captain, Palder, has his hand in up to his armpit.

"You are already shackled, Coreena, and don't even know it."

Her shoulders slumped a bit as she realized what I had said rang of truth. "Del'Moor spins his web like some malignant spider and anyone who touches this family is caught in the strands. It is none of his business what I do with my body, or who I screw, as you so crudely put it, and it damned sure isn't yours either."

"Balls!, Coreena, you made the dirt pile and then get pissed off if someone digs around in it? Get over yourself, this is about more than who you lay with. Why don't you just forget about the fucking diary, run off with your cathar or your mystery lover? What the hell is so important you risk your life and all those around you?"

"I would if I could, Markus, believe me when I say this, the book must be retrieved, I have no choice in this. If you wish to end our arrangement, I will understand."

I answered with a laugh that was a little too bitter. "I can't stop now. I have already pulled Conrad's nose hair, a man has lost his life and I will likely be implicated. I don't have a choice either. I will get your damned book and hope that is the end of it."

Everything disintegrated into an uneasy silence. We had all said enough or maybe too much but I had accomplished what I set out to do, plant the seed that would force her to meet with her sith. What she did from there was up to her, ask him to leave, leave with him or stay until

this whole sordid mess was over. My bets were on the latter.

I stood up to leave, swiping the credit chit from the table and putting it into my pocket. "Just one more thing," I turned toward the cathar. "When you kiss her, does she taste sweet, like sugar or honey? It is important that you answer."

"No," answered Arrtis, still glaring at me with his amber eyes.

"An odd question. What does that have to do with any of this?," questioned Coreena.

"Nothing really, just a theory rolling around in my head. I will be in touch about your diary, Coreena. Just one more thing, is there a back way out of here? It seems you are not the only person the CPD is following."

She got up to walk me to the door with Arrtis shadowing closely behind. "At the end of this hall is a freight lift that will take you down to a loading dock, code is 64294. Be careful, Markus, I fear we are all treading water in a very deep sea."

"A word of warning, if Conrad calls Antois home, you and Arrtis need to be careful. The timing would be perfect for you to end up with a bun in the oven even if you don't remember how it got there. I don't know what Conrad's plans are, I only have ideas and no proof, but he is up to no good where you are concerned."

Let her chew on that one for a while.

I pulled the door closed, walked to the end of the hallway and entered the code for the turbolift, listening to it's ascent. I needed to contact Tandy, I needed someplace to hide and I needed my damned macrobinoculars.

No matter which way I turned, I was in the eye of a shit storm and it gave no hint of letting up anytime soon.


	22. Chapter 22

-The Things Friends Do-

I exited the lift and walked by five men unloading what looked like furniture, they glanced at me then went about their own business. I jumped off the end of the dock and eased around the delivery vehicle to check for any of Palder's men but didn't see anyone. Walking to the corner of the building, I checked again, still nothing. Maybe I can get out of here without being seen after all, but I have learned not to count on anything until it was actually done.

My personal comm chimed, it was Tandy, but I didn't pick up right away. We have a code of sorts, I never pick up until the fourth chime, if she hangs up on three, that means there is likely someone at the office I don't want to talk to or see. She hung up after three, that meant she was not alone and I would take bets that it was one or more of Palder's men. Shit!

I stood where I was for a while, considering my next move. I couldn't go back to the office, my apartment or even Toonies, all were likely being cased. I tapped in Minx's code and waited for her to pick up.

"Dek, you shouldn't call me here."

"I know, Minx but I'm in a bit of a bind. I need someplace to lay low for a day or two and a pair of macrobinoculars with audio."

"Fuck! Ok where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can get away, it might be a little while, I'm working on a report that my boss wants right away. You know how they can be."

"Yeah, I know, Minx, just get here as soon as you can, I'm hunkered down at the back of the building right now."

"Can you make it to any of the lower levels? Maybe Uscru? It would be a hell of a lot easier to pick you up there."

"Maybe. If you don't hear from me in an hour that means Palder has me."

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into now, Dek? And macrobinoculars? Really?"

"I'll explain later, gotta go."

The middle of Uscru district was several levels down from where I currently stood. Seems I would be hoofing it for a while, I took another look around and headed toward the nearest stairwell leading down, hugging the backs of buildings as best I could.

Seemed like I would never get here, but when I stepped off the final lift after the long descent, I was glad I hadn't worn a suit. I would fit in much better with what I had on, nobody paid any attention as I wended my way through the crowds of people. Hide in plain sight, sometimes that actually worked.

I walked into one of the alleys and called Minx. "I'm here Minx, where to now?"

"Songa's cantina, rent one of the gaming rooms in back, I'll be there soon."

As I walked in, Theth, the Ithorian bartender nodded in my direction. I scanned the cantina then strode to the end of the bar and stopped, waiting for Theth to come my way.

"What can I do for you, Dek?"

"I need to rent a back room for a couple of hours, no girl, no eyes. Minx will be here soon, show her in when she gets here. Your ignorance to my whereabouts would be greatly appreciated."

"No problem, Dek, but you still gotta pay for the girl, bosses rules. Two hundred, up front."

"Little steep for two hours don't you think?"

"I would have sent my best, Dek, you don't know what you missed." He winked and laughed which is oddly disconcerting coming from an Ithorian face.

I paid the bill, picked up a glass of Corellian brandy and went into one of the back rooms to wait. Brandy is great for sipping and waiting and I had nothing else to do with my hands or mouth at the moment.

I have never paid for female companionship in my life and not about to start now, not that I didn't respect the women of that particular profession, they worked hard for their credits, I had just never had the need. Talk to me again when I'm seventy, it might be a different story.

About thirty five minutes later, Minx let herself into the room. Before she did anything else she put a jammer on the table and activated it.

"Glad to see you still alive and free, Dek, so what's the deal?"

I went over the meeting with Del'Moor, the death of Bremer and my suspicions about Coreena, only leaving out the part about the sith and details on the diary.

"Shit! Conrad Del'Moor, bad man to be on the wrong side of. He must be afraid you'll stumble across something he doesn't want found and you do have a reputation of being a digger without enough sense to give up."

"Ya think, Minx? At first I thought it was petty retaliation for me not taking him up on his offer, but now I am wondering. If I am sentenced to some prison planet for life, that makes one less thorn in Conrad's ass, and ten to one, he has a witness well paid and tucked away."

"I can't help you much with this one, Dek, the Hutts and Del'Moor avoid each other like the plague, usually."

"What do you mean usually?"

"I heard rumors that the Hutts had sent mercs to break into Del'Moor's weapons division a couple of times, though what they were after I couldn't tell you."

"Yeah, Linny mentioned the same thing." Minx's eyebrows shot up when I mentioned Linny's name.

"So, you and Linny Del'Moor huh? Nice to have someone with inside knowledge, anything else going on there that I should know about?"

"Knock off the romance shit, Minx, you've tried for years to set me up, I'm not born to stay and you know it."

Minx sighed but dropped the subject. "So, immediate considerations first, what do you really need from me?"

"A safe place to stay for a day or two, that pair of macrobinoculars I asked you for and my speeder I had Lom buy so I can get around."

"Couple of levels down I have a place you can stay, Hutts own it, but it hasn't been used in a while, hell they probably forgot all about it. Have Lom bring the speeder here, and leave it in the parking area, I'll have Tongo deliver it to you.

"Oh and I have part of that information you wanted, the stuff on Coreena Del'Moor anyway. I should have the rest in a few more days."

"Let's get out of here, Minx, you can transfer the info to me when we get to the safehouse."

We were only a few blocks from the cantina when Minx shoved me against a wall and planted her lips against mine, I put my arms around her back as she slid her mouth to my ear. "Palder's men, Dek, make it look good."

I slid my hands down to her ass and pulled her hips closer, thank the stars for hats, it hid most of my face and my hand placement said all that was necessary as one of them glanced our way then walked on, emitting a slight chuckle and a crude comment.

Minx and I stayed in the embrace until the three men rounded a corner, then we made a beeline toward her speeder, I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"I love you, Minx," I said as she slid the canopy over our heads and started the engine.

"Yeah, I love you too, Dek. Nice touch with the hands, just don't let Tongo know."

"He hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"There's always a first time."


	23. Chapter 23

-You Just Have to Look Close Enough-

The apartment was small, seedy and smelled of mold. Minx pulled the blinds as soon as we entered and dust motes floated in the feeble light emitted from a dingy light hanging from the ceiling. It was the normal setup, living room and kitchen combined, bedroom and refresher, there was a thin layer of dust over everything and a lone light that hung over the table and in the bedroom as well . Cobwebs spanned the corners of the ceiling like suspension bridges and wound around the fixtures like wispy lengths of thread.

"I guess you were right when you said this place hasn't been used in a while, lucky I don't have asthma." I said as I smacked my hand down on the sofa cushion and watched a small cloud of dust erupt into the air.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Dek, so quit your bitchin' and come to the table so I can transfer this stuff to your datapad."

"Let me call Tandy first, I need that speeder before nightfall, I have someplace to be."

Some hours had passed since Tandy's warning and she picked up the call. "About damned time, where the hell are you, Dek?"

"Sorry, doll, can't say, but have Lom bring the speeder to level 4832 and leave it in the parking area of Uscru, where the Ante Up is located. Someone will be waiting for him, big guy with cybernetic arm and legs, can't miss him. Thanks for everything, Tandy, keep the lights on for me, I'll see you when I can."

I hung up before she could respond, I don't like goodbyes, they sound too final or maybe fatal, best to avoid them when you can.

I handed my datapad to Minx who transferred what she had and then stood up to leave.

"I gotta go, Dek, been gone from work too long as it is, Hutts get suspicious about everything. Here's the code for the door, don't open it for anyone except me or Tongo. Hell, I can't even promise this place is safe, but it's the best I can do. Keep the lights on all the time, if you can, and I'd watch trying to sleep, spider-roaches sometimes make it this far up from the undercity. Ain't life grand?"

"It'll do Minx, I've been in worse, try sleeping in mud up to your asshole sometime, dust ain't nothing compared to that. I'll wait for Tongo and the speeder, and have him bring me a sandwich and some caf, will ya? I'm fucking starving."

"Sure thing, Dek. I'll be in touch."

After Minx left I sat down to check out the data she had downloaded. Coreena had been four when she was adopted, rather odd since most couples wanted infants or at the least toddlers. There was a rather sketchy story about her being an orphan and winning the hearts of Edaline and Malcoln Deevis of Greystar Industries. No death certificate for the birth parents or their origin, no names, the adoption papers seemed legit though.

There was an old news image of her being held by her father with mother standing by, flanked by another couple with a young boy. The Del'Moors, or so the clipping stated. Makes me wonder just how Conrad was involved in Coreena's life, and for how long.

Seems the Deevis's kept Coreena fairly sheltered, not much about her, not even social media. There was another image of her going off to boarding school at age twelve, mother and father in the picture and there was Del'Moor again, without the wife and son. Antois is about six years older than Coreena so the wife had likely already passed, Toonie had said Antois was about fifteen at the time so that tracked.

Even at twelve, Coreena promised to become a beautiful young woman, the signs were already there. She stood, unsmiling in the image, not appearing to be very pleased by being sent away from her home, or maybe Linny was right and they kept her drugged. Conrad, not the father, stood close with his arm around the girl's shoulder, maybe she was unhappy due to his proximity. In fact, nobody looked happy in that image except Conrad, man is definitely high up on the creep factor scale.

Another image of Coreena, with her parents, when she returned from boarding school, came up on the screen. She was sixteen. I separated her face from the image and brought it forward on the screen, something was bugging me about the eyes. I moved that image to the side and brought up the image of Coreena at twelve, framed that face and brought it forward too, then moved the images side by side.

I enhanced the focus and size of each image and studied them both for a long time. Sonofabitch! They were not the same person. Clone? Not likely. Identical twin was the only answer. Faces are not symmetrical, one side can be slightly higher than the other or one eye larger or smaller than the other. The differences are practically undetectable in person, but when frozen in an image, the imperfections were noticeable, no matter how infinitesimal. Identical twins were never truly identical.

A copy of the marriage certificate was there and images of the wedding between Coreena and Antois. She had to be twenty two at the time. I pulled that image forward also, it matched the sixteen year old, but not the twelve year old. Of the facial features, the shape of the eyes change the least until advanced age. The eyes were different, the left eye on the twelve year old was slightly larger, wouldn't even be noticed unless someone was looking.

I sat back in the chair and rubbed my eyes then looked again. Who the hell was Coreena really and what the hell did this all mean? This just keeps getting better all the time.

Damn, I need a drink!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

-Bad Thoughts and Paranoia-

No wonder Coreena changed when she was sixteen, she wasn't the same person, literally. Linny forgot to tell me that she was away at boarding school for four years, if that was even what it was. Some institution perhaps and where the hell had they been hiding this new Coreena for all that time. And how the hell was that bastard Conrad involved?

I was so deep in thought I nearly jumped out of my skin when knuckles rapped against the door.

"It's me, Tongo," came a familiar voice from the other side.

I opened the door and he stepped through carrying two bags. I smelled food and my mouth started watering almost immediately. He handed the two bags to me and followed as I returned to the table.

I dug the sandwich and a disposable cup out of the one bag and sat down to eat. The smell of caf greeted my nose as I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite.

"This is heaven, Tongo," I said in between chewing. "Have a seat."

"Naw, can't stay, Minx is expecting me back soon. The other bag has a thermajug of stimcaf, Minxy thought you might be doing a stakeout tonight and would need the stim to stay awake. It also has a couple of toothbrushes, a comb and some depil cream. Nothing you would mind leaving behind in case you have to run."

"She told you about Palder then?"

"Yeah, bad shit there, Dek. Oh, here's the keycard for the speeder, it's down in the garage, old Koreallis, looks like crap, but it runs fine. Has a tinted canopy too, just like you wanted. You can use your door code for the elevator to take you down and the exit door sticks a bit just give it a good shove."

He turned to walk toward the door, stopped and walked back to the table, unfastening a belt that held a leather case at his waist. "Shit, Dek, almost forgot, here's the binocs you wanted. Minxy has done a few modifications, they are real sensitive, should pick up your images and sound with no problem. My Minxy is real good with that kind of stuff."

I got up from the table and took the case from his hands and walked him to the door. Before he exited he turned and grabbed my arm with his cybernetic hand. "Oh, and the next time you want to hide from Palder's men, try not to play grab ass with my wife."

"She told you about that did she?"

"I'd be more worried if she didn't." He gave my arm a slight shake and grinned. "Shit, Dek, if it kept you out of jail, I'd even let you grab my ass."

"Hell, if it kept me out of jail, I'd grab your ass _and_ stick my tongue down your throat. Thanks for the food and such, watch yourself getting out of here."

Tongo chuckled and tapped me lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah, you too, Dek. Call if you need anything."

I shut the door and walked back to the table to finish the sandwich and drink, glancing again at the twin faces on the datapad. My mind shifted to Linny. Did she know about this and if so, why hide it from me? She had seemed to be so forthcoming with everything else. Was she there to mislead me or send me down false trails? Was she in on everything with Conrad?

Dammit! I didn't want to think this way, not about Linny, never about her. This whole thing was making me a paranoid mess and it was starting to really piss me off. I glanced at my chrono, 6 pm, two hours to kill until I had to leave. I switched the datapad over to view mode and chose the local news.

The reception was lousy but the message was loud and clear. Palder was actively seeking Markus Deklinn in connection with the murder of Ronal Bremer. My friends would never believe I could murder someone but I had enemies too. No mention of a reward but that would be next. Trouble is two feet behind and nipping at my backside and I doubt I can outrun it for long.


	25. Chapter 25

-It's All in the Name-

I spent the next two hours pacing, then sitting, then pacing again. Finally the chrono was close enough to 8 that I could leave. I had waited this long to be sure that no late workers were at the Co-Co Town construction site and I doubted that Coreena or her sith would show up when Coruscant was still buzzing with activity. I was likely in for a long wait.

I used the refresher, listening to the pipes clank and just thankful the reclamation unit worked at all, then turned on the water. The tap wheezed and gurgled before a thin stream of water came out, good enough for my hands, but I didn't want it anywhere near my face. I slung the excess water from my hands and wiped the remaining dampness on my khakis; towels, such a simple thing, yet missed if you don't have one.

I strapped the belt holding the binoc case around my waist, gathered up my jacket, hat and thermajug, slipped my datapad into my inside jacket pocket and exited the apartment. The lift clattered and groaned and the door squeaked open when it got to my floor. I pressed the bottom button hoping it was for the garage level since the letter was completely worn off and leaned against the wall as the lift shuddered its way back down.

The door creaked open at the bottom and I walked into the gloom of an almost totally black room. Two bulbs flickered overhead and I saw my speeder parked at the far end. I could really use a glowrod but that was just one more something I didn't have. A steady drip of water echoed off the walls and I tripped once on an uneven piece of durasteel that had buckled up from the floor.

I walked over to the exit door and keyed in my code listening to the gears grind and hitch as the doors stuck on their tracks, like Tongo advised, I gave a hearty tug on the closest one and the door finally opened. I ran back to the speeder, jumped in, inserted the keycard and started the engine then eased through the opening. I hoped the damned door closed again on a timer because I was not going to exit the vehicle to close it.

I locked this location into the memory of the onboard computer in case I couldn't find my way back, closed the canopy, glided down the alleyway and onto the street heading toward the open traffic lanes that would take me to my destination.

I had to travel up a few levels from Uscru to get to Co-Co Town but finally slowed the speeder as I reached the outskirts of the sector. I headed toward the construction site and stopped at the edge of the parking area for the newly remodeled units, staying well out of the reach of the newly installed street lights.

Turning off the engine and sliding the canopy back, I retrieved the keycard, threw my hat onto the passenger side floorboard and hopped out making a quick scan of the immediate vicinity. So far, so good, nobody in sight.

I stayed in the shadows and headed toward the end of the street where the big unit on the corner, that Bremer had described, was located. Some of the windows were already installed and a door was present but without any hardware. I chose to hide in the unit across the street which gave a good vantage point and was unlikely to be exposed by the moon which was already rising in the sky, plus it was a decent distance away.

I moved further back in the building, pulled the binocs out of their case, set the thermajug on the floor and sat down with my back to the wall. I raised the binocs to my eyes and slid the earbud into my ear to check my vantage point. The lower window casement would block my view if they sat down, but if I remained standing, I could see everything in the living room area.

The earbud was sensitive alright, I had to lower the volume just to keep the sound of distant traffic from blaring into my ear. I fiddled with the setting until it was a low background noise and settled in for the long wait. I poured some of the stimcaf into the lid and took a sip, I didn't want to drink much because taking a piss could be a real problem if the urge hit at the wrong time.

My legs and ass kept going to sleep and my tailbone ached if I sat for too long so I had to keep getting up to stretch and walk around a bit. The night watchman came by about every two hours and I slid behind the wall whenever I heard his footsteps. Finally around 2 am, I heard another set of footsteps approaching, the tread was lighter and shorter, likely a woman, and likely Coreena.

I was still standing, with my back against the wall and slid over to the end so I could duck behind if I needed to. I lifted the binocs to my eyes again and watched as she opened the door and entered into the living room. She walked into the moonlight streaming through the window and stood waiting as she gazed out into the night. She wore a long skirt and a short fur cape, whether dark brown or black, I couldn't tell.

A few minutes later I heard the sound of other footsteps, booted, heavy, long stride. A hooded figure slipped into the room.

Coreena remained still with her back to the approaching figure. "Tyrus?"

"Were you expecting someone else, Coriandra?"

I finally had the name, her real name, and the sith's name too. Double score.


	26. Chapter 26

-Wish I Hadn't Seen That-

She turned when his footsteps stopped behind her and smiled as the man swept the hood from his head, placed one arm around her waist, pulled her against him and crushed his mouth to hers.

She pushed herself slightly away from him and looked up into his face, "Tyrus, please, we need to talk and have time for little else."

He unhooked and dropped his cape as he pushed her back against the window then eased his free hand under her cape and lowered his face to nuzzle at her neck. She quietly moaned as he caressed her under the cape and her hands moved slowly across the width of his back.

"Dammit, Tyrus, it's not safe here anymore, we have to….we have to."

"What, Cori? Stop? I don't believe for one minute that's what you want."

He took his hand from under the cape and let it drift down to the bottom of her skirt which he slowly lifted as his hand slid up her leg. His red hand against the creamy whiteness of her thigh looked like blood on snow as it glided higher and higher. He grasped her underwear in his fist and skimmed them down her legs and once free, he dropped the garment to the floor.

The sith moved to free himself from his armor and again lifted her skirt and pulled her legs up to straddle his hips as he reached behind her to place his palms against the window. Shit! I hope it doesn't give way under the strain.

I watched his lightsaber start to swing back and forth on his belt as he began to move against her and I lowered the binocs, a voyeur I am not and if I want porn, I'll pay for it. I had already watched longer than I should have.

Besides, my johnson was going rogue inside my khakis trying to push its way through the cloth that stretched tighter and tighter across my groin. Even through the underwear, the bottom of the zipper was damned uncomfortable and I dare not move to adjust myself to a more accommodating position, if there even was one.

The moans, groans and panting still assaulted my ear, not helping matters any, and when I heard the low growl come from the sith's chest, and Cori's strangled sigh, I figured they were done. Crap I hope so, maybe I could now hear something useful and my crotch could get some relief.

I carefully put the binocs back up to my eyes as the sith stepped back and put himself away. I smirked to myself, 'that's gonna leave a stain on the front of your fancy leather armor, lover boy'.

Tyrus retrieved his cloak and spread it on the floor as Cori smoothed her skirt. He took her hand and helped her sit and then sat down himself.

"We could have waited, Tyrus, I told you we need to talk and it's not safe here."

"It has been six days, Cori. I have little restraint where you are concerned and there was no cause to wait. You did enjoy yourself, yes?"

She gave a breathy chuckle, "I always do, love, except your armor rubbing my thighs raw."

"Would you like for me to kiss them and make them all better?" The sith teased.

"You are not helping, Ty, and what we need to talk about is important"

Tyrus sighed, "Very well, proceed."

"My mother and sister are well?"

"Of course, and still hidden, although they had to restrain Coreena again. She tried to hang herself with her nightclothes a couple of days ago, she is getting worse, Cori. She claims she can still hear it calling to her, even after all this time and over all this distance."

"I still hear it too, but not the way Reeny does."

"That is because it never touched you the way it did her, but we have been over this before. What other revelations do you bring to me?"

"Conrad suspects that I am meeting someone and is having me surveilled by the Coruscant Police Division. He even wanted Markus to follow me, but he declined."

"I will kill Conrad one day, Cori, you can count on that. He can only be protected for so long. And, it is Markus now, is it? Do I have cause for concern?"

"Of course not, Ty, but he is getting closer to obtaining the plans for Tritan's compound and hopefully I will have the amulet back in a few days or a week at most."

"Are you sure you weren't followed, Cori? I thought I sensed something."

Aw, hell! I stood stock still, slowed my breathing and tried to stop my heart from hammering in my chest. I have an acute allergy to lightsabers of any color, especially red.

"I took precautions, Ty. I had Arrtis make several stops where I got out and back in the speeder and then gave a total stranger, who looked a bit down on her luck, my long cloak and some credits to take my place. I walked the rest of the way and was not followed. We are fine, stop fretting."

"Perhaps you're right, love. So what else did you learn?"

"Markus said an odd thing about Conrad wanting me to have a child, soon. As if Antois could father a child with me. He couldn't even maintain an erection on our wedding night. But Markus almost made it sound as if Conrad wanted the child to be his. It's absurd, of course, but Conrad can never be underestimated and no one knows his true plans."

"Like I said, Cori, I will kill him one day and if he lays a hand on you that will hasten his demise. The only thing keeping him safe now is the empire's interest in his damned weapon. It is supposed to be very powerful, perhaps too powerful for anyone to have, it worries me, Cori."

She extended her hand and began to stroke one of the tendrils that hung from his chin. "I thought sith were all death and destruction, doom and gloom."

Tyrus emitted a deep laugh and leaned over to kiss her. "Usually, yes, but I am more the conquest type. What good is ruling if no one is alive to rule over, or better yet, if I am dead as well. What I fear is that the empire won't stop after they destroy the republic. Ah, well, best not to speculate, the weapon is not even finished yet."

"Do you even know what it does?"

"Not really, something to do with nebulas is the rumor, but you know how reliable rumors are. I am not giving away state secrets to a secret SIS agent am I?"

"Hardly, being as how you know my background. But, Ty, darling, we must find a new meeting place, I do not feel this one is safe any more, and we must be very careful with communications also. I'll just be glad when this is all over and I can go home to be with you and see mother again."

Tyrus stood and helped Cori to her feet. "Arrtis has the speeder parked on one of the lower levels, can you get me there my sweet?"

I could hear the anger just beneath the surface as Tyrus asked. "You still bedding the cathar?"

"When you are gone for so long, yes. He keeps me safe and I like the feel of his fur against my skin."

"I _will_ make a hat out of him one of these days."

"You will do no such thing, and would you rather I was totally alone?"

"Not at all, I will make a fur cape for you also. I do not like to share what is mine. Stay close."

Tyrus wrapped his cloak around them both and they faded from sight, all I saw was what looked like a swirling shadow against the darkness and then nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

-Should Have Zigged-

I stood still for about fifteen minutes before daring to move. I wanted to make sure the sith and Cori were well gone from this place. My mind replayed what I had heard, some answers, more questions. Shit! The more I learned, the more I had to learn, one step forward, two back.

I downed the rest of the now cold stimcaf, screwed the lid back on the thermajug and prepared to leave. I walked across the street and entered the unit they had just vacated, on the floor lay Cori's discarded panties. I picked them up and stuffed them into my pants pocket.

I've never been a panty sniffer unless they were still on a warm body, some guys get off on that shit, I never understood the compulsion. I figured Cori might want these back, and it was good evidence to shove at her in case I need to make a point in the future.

Exiting the building and staying in the shadows, I proceeded toward the parking area. I still had the binocs around my neck and the earbud in and fate favors the forgetful sometimes. I picked up the sound of two male voices coming from the direction of my speeder. I stepped further back into the shadows to wait.

"You check the ID number?" asked voice one.

"Yeah, belongs to some guy named Lom Sorrento. Heavy equipment operator, works at the spaceport, loading cargo. Wonder what it's doing here?" answered voice two.

"Maybe broke down? Guess we should take a quick look around, Palder will have our asses if we aren't thorough."

"Fuck Palder, guys a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it. Let's get going, it's my kid's birthday and the wife wants me home on time for a change."

I heard the whine of gas cylinders being primed as the two men drew their blasters and started toward the buildings. I remained where I was to see which side of the street they headed toward first. Of course they were aimed toward the building where I was currently hidden, sometimes lady luck just likes to give a guy the finger.

I needed a diversion but didn't see anything around and if I moved anywhere outside the shadow of the building, the moon would light me up so bright I might as well shoot myself and save them the trouble.

I found a door a little further down the wall and pushed it open enough to squeeze through, back door to Cori's love nest, I hoped. I slid through the rooms ending up in a hallway leading off the living area, I have a plan.

I carefully unscrewed the top of the thermajug while listening to the footsteps of the approaching gumshoes, their heels tapped off duracrete and there was the faint sound of gravel crunch, they were still on the street. I took the small cup and hurled it as hard as I could at the window, turning to sprint out of the building as soon as I heard it hit and skitter across the floor. I heard their footsteps quicken as they went in the direction of the sound.

Easing my way along the outside wall, I broke and ran to a stack of girders placed in the dirt along the outside of the parking area. I almost tripped over the prone figure of the watchman on my way there, he appeared to be breathing but I had no time to stop and check for life signs.

Ducked down behind the girders, I listened to the two cops as they found the cup, pondering how it got there. Definitely not the sharpest knives in the drawer. I moved from stack to stack of building materials until I was across the area from my speeder, theirs was parked closely behind. Damn, it was gonna be a long run.

I shot out from behind my hiding place, running as fast as I could toward my escape vehicle.

"Hey, there he is," I heard one of them say as he spied me and started to give chase, but he had a long way to go too and I had a head start although a blaster can cover the distance faster than any of us.

"Stop! Stop, or I'll shoot!" I heard the other one yell.

Well here's where it will get interesting. ' _Fuck you!',_ I thought as I kept on running. A plasma bolt whizzed by my head, warning shot or bad aim, I was hoping the latter.

"Is it Deklinn?" I heard one ask between panting breaths.

"Can't tell from here. Take his legs! Damn it take his legs!"

Two green plasma bursts came my way, one missed, the other skimmed the back of my calf causing me to stumble as I felt it burn into the skin and muscle. I was close enough to the speeder that I made a dive, caught the side, and scrambled over the top then rolled into the driver's seat. I pulled the keycard from my jacket pocket and jammed it into the port, then started the engine, turned and drove it over the edge of the parking area, taking just enough time to click the shoulder harness into place before I aimed the front straight down.

A nosedive is not a great thing to do on a speeder, the repulsorlifts underneath were whining, trying to find purchase against a gravity well that just wasn't there at this angle. I had to keep fighting the controls so that they didn't auto correct and watched the traffic and levels whip by as I maintained the near vertical descent. Thank the stars I had left my hat on the floorboard of the passenger side or it would be gone by now.

I heard the onboard computer beep as I passed the level of the safehouse and still I headed downward. I glanced behind me from time to time, but didn't see anyone following, either they hadn't seen my trajectory or they didn't have big enough balls to follow. Either worked for me.

I let the auto correct level me out once the only perceivable traffic was garbage scows and knew I was well into the undercity now. I let up on the throttle and looked around for a place to pull into seeing a dark passageway that the Koreallis would fit into. I eased the speeder over to the dark opening, turned it around and backed in, putting the canopy up as soon as the speeder settled.

I won't be able to stay here for long. Only the very stupid or the very desperate venture down this far, but sometimes desperation makes you do stupid shit. If I am discovered, the denizens that live here would have the Koreallis and me stripped down in nothing flat, and my corpse likely never found. Having my bones puked out in a calcium ball is not my idea of a good death, I'd much rather die in bed surrounded by warm, soft, pliant bodies.


	28. Chapter 28

-Just Pass Out Already-

My injured leg decided to kick me in the nuts to remind me it was still there, like when you slam your finger in a door and feel it all the way down to your testicles. Now that I had time for the adrenaline to shut down, my leg was screaming at me. It burned and ached and had started to tremble. Every heartbeat sent a flash of pain up my leg and into my groin. I could feel the squish of blood in my boot and even though it had probably just grazed me, it hurt like hell. I couldn't stay here for long, I needed to call someone to bring me bandages and kolto, plus I heard movement in the area, I would give it a few more minutes and then I would leave.

The pain was not easing up one bit and I could hear sounds getting closer to where I was parked, scraping, bumping and chittering, maybe bugs, maybe not, whatever it was, it was time for me to go. I turned on the engine, felt the speeder lift off the floor and moved out of the total blackness and into the dark.

I let the speeder rise and join the flow of traffic. The computer beeped at me again, at level 4828, I went up four more and eased the speeder into the parking area of Uscru. I glanced around through the canopy, it seemed clear. I wiped the safehouse location from the computer, retracted the canopy, got my hat off the floor, put the keycard under the seat and crawled out.

I almost fell when my injured leg hit the ground, but caught myself on the side of the speeder. I put my hat on, pulling it low and started toward the nearest stairway or lift going down. I hobbled and limped down the street trying not to draw attention, injuries and worse are pretty common place here so no one noticed or if they did, they didn't let on. No one offered help, not that I expected any and not that I would have accepted anyway.

By the time I got to the safehouse, up the turbolift and through the door, all that I could think of or feel was the pain. I collapsed onto the couch, coughing as the dust enveloped my body and face. I pulled my comm from my pocket and punched in Minx's number, after a few rings, she picked up.

"Fucking hell, Dek, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, Minx. Time for you to get your fine ass over here and patch me up."

"What the hell happened?"

"Leg wound, Minx, I'll explain later, just bring some clean water, bandages and kolto. I may be passed out when you get here, so let yourself in. Bring Tongo with you, he may need to help."

"Hang in there, Dek, we're on our way."

After I hung up with Minx, I called Tandy. It took a few rings for her to pick up to.

"Fucking hell, Dek, do you know what time it is?"

"Why do people keep asking me that? Yes, Tandy, I know. Listen to me, Lom wakes up at 6:30, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have…."

"Tandy, just listen. Have him call the CPD after he gets up and report his speeder stolen, understand? It's important. It's parked in Uscru where he left it yesterday, but he can't tell them that, just let them look for it. Promise me, Tandy, you'll have him do this."

"Sure, Dek, whatever you say. You don't sound good, hun, anything wrong."

"Nope, I'm fine, doll, but gotta go now."

I had done all I could to protect Lom and Tandy from all this, I should never have gotten Lom involved. I lay my head back against the sofa, feeling the sweat break out on my forehead and the pain striking me over and over again until I sank into that wonderful place of feeling nothing.

When I came to, I was laying face down, sideways across the foot of the bed. My boots, pants and shirt were off and Tongo and Minx were sitting on the floor watching me.

"Looks like he'll live." said Tongo.

"Afraid so," answered Minx.

I watched as Minx crawled over to the bed and sat down on the floor beside me. She reached up and smoothed my hair out of my eyes. "So how you feeling, tough guy?"

"Thirsty and a bit dizzy."

Minx turned to Tongo, "Get him some water, sweety."

"So how bad is it, Minx? Am I gonna have to take bottom for the rest of my life?"

Minx laughed. "Only you would worry about sex at a time like this. The skin got flayed back some, a lot of burning, and the muscle got really chewed up. Burned down to the tibial artery too, you bled quite a bit. Glad you were already out cause I really had to dig deep to cauterize it. Also some minor splash burns, but other than a scar, you'll be back in shape in no time. Just stay off your feet for a day or two and let the kolto do it's work. I'd say you got off pretty easy."

Tongo returned with the water and helped roll me over and up to a sitting position. I gulped down half the bottle and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"So, you going to tell us how this happened?"

I went over the encounter with Palder's men and my escape but didn't go into detail about the stakeout of Coreena, or should I say Coriandra, and her sith. I also let her know about the speeder and Lom and for Tongo to stay away from it all.

She stood up, left for a couple of minutes and walked back into the room with an arm full of clothes and a cane, she laid the clothes on the bed.

"A pair of pants, some socks and a couple of Tongo's shirts. They'll be way too big for you but will do until you heal. The cane is leftover from when Tongo was learning to walk with his new legs, it will help you get around for a couple of days. I'll send Tongo out to buy you some stuff tomorrow, 32 longs right? And medium or large shirts? He'll get some socks and underclothes too and be back tomorrow evening."

"That's 33 long, Minx, and get a medium and a large, some mediums don't fit the shoulders. Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Pfft, don't thank us yet, Tongo has terrible fashion sense. I doubt you could attract a half blind hooker in a sandstorm with what he is liable to bring back."

"It ain't in the sight, it's in the feel, darling." Tongo retorted as he reached over and pinched her butt.

I took the cane and tried to stand up, moaning a bit as my leg muscle tightened up, but other than being a little wobbly, it wasn't too bad. Tongo helped me get a pair of pants on and brought my belt to keep them from falling off my hips, and Minx helped me into a shirt and socks.

I hobbled into the kitchen area and sat down, stretching the injured leg out under the table. I thought back to the night I met Linny, and smiled.

"I know that smile, thinking of a woman, huh? See, you're already on the mend. Look, there's some soup and caf in these thermal containers, should keep stuff warm for a good long while. And, here's your datapad and comm.

"We gotta go, Dek. It's near dawn and both of us have to be at work. We'll come back tomorrow evening to change the bandages and bring more food, you should be back to your old self soon. There's a couple of blankets on the couch, in case you need them."

She came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking to the door with Tongo. "I mean it, Dek. Stay here and off that leg for at least a day. If you leave and get into trouble, you won't be able to move fast enough to get out of your own way, let alone anyone else's."

"Yes, ma'am," I said and blew her a kiss as they walked out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

-Reflections and Old Lovers-

I got some soup out of the container and found a spoon at the bottom of the thermal bag and decided to eat a bit. It was hot and good and I felt more of my strength return with each mouthful. Gotta love Minx, she thinks of everything.

The kolto was doing its job and my leg was a dull throbbing ache now instead of a searing, shooting pain and my mind was finally free to ponder what I had seen and heard earlier. I pulled my datapad closer and opened the passworded and encrypted file I had started on the Del'Moors. I had more entries to make and a hell of a lot more to think about than I did just two days ago. I set the datapad to record audio and proceeded.

'Begin Recording.

Where to start, hmm. Coreena and Coriandra, twins, and from the 'returning home' statement, empire as well. No wonder I sensed something in Coreena's inflections when we first talked on the day she hired me. Drommund Kaas accent, well disguised, she must have practiced a long time.

To forego any confusion, I'm just going to start tagging them as Cori and Reeny in future entries.

The 'diary' is not a book but a containment unit for some amulet. An amulet that drove Reeny crazy and Cori says calls to her. That had to be why Cori replaced Reeny, Coreena had become too unstable to continue with whatever she was supposed to do. But a four year old on a mission? That makes no sense at all, at least none that I can see.

Cori doesn't believe the stuff about Conrad fathering a child with her, although the sith, Tyrus, is not so sure. Was Conrad the one to arrange the adoption in the first place and if so, why? I need more background information on Conrad's family. When did they first come to Coruscant? Likely old money, but from where?

The sith, Tyrus. Lord or Darth? More pragmatic than most sith I've heard of, still loves his power but not sure he is willing to sacrifice everything for it. An anomaly I need to investigate more. Definitely can't control himself around Cori, not that I blame him. They seem to be longtime friends, lovers? Ties between families perhaps since he is hiding her mother and sister, but hiding them where, and where is the father? Who is the father?

Last, but not least, is the weapon. One that scares the shit out of a sith, go figure. The Hutts went after it, or something in the lab, Tritan wants it, the empire wants it, and ten to one, the republic wants it too. Where is the lab? Here on Coruscant or somewhere off planet? Linny never clarified.

End recording, enable security.'

I need to go see Songa as soon as my leg is mended enough, maybe tomorrow or the day after, depending on how I feel. Neera is still working for the SIS, she might be able to get some intel on the sith. I will call her later today. Being wounded is damned inconvenient, cramps my style.

I stretched back in the chair and glanced over at the sofa. The day's events were starting to take their toll and I was more tired than I thought, maybe some shuteye was in order. I pushed myself up from the table, getting my one good leg under me, then grabbed the cane off the back of the chair and my blaster out of it's holster. Alternating my weight between my good leg and the cane, I managed to hobble to the couch and fall backward onto the cushion, holding my breath until the inevitable dust cloud settled.

I pulled the blanket over my body, placed the blaster beside me and closed my eyes. My mind drifted between all the events of the past two days and the last thing I saw was Linny's face smiling at me before sleep took me away.

The muscle cramp from hell woke me up and I struggled to get to my feet even with the help of the cane. I toddled around the small apartment until the cramp finally eased and then sat down at the table keeping the sore leg as straight as I could. I poured some caf into a metal cup, it was still hot enough that steam rose, and took several sips before turning once again to my datapad.

The on screen chrono read 11:27 a.m. so I should be good to make the call to Neera, if she was even still speaking to me. It has been at least eight months since I last saw her and really she should be grateful I had essentially walked out of her life. I heard she had received a promotion from file clerk to analyst and was even engaged. More than she would have ever had if she was still shagging me.

Huh, everything is good while it lasts, it's just that nothing ever lasts for long with me. I like to leave before the good turns bad, which it always does in one way or another.

Well, hell, here goes nothing. I searched through contacts on my comm and finally found Neera's and punched the connect button. I was almost ready to hang up when her voice came through.

"Dek?"

"Neera?"

"What the hell do you want, Dek? You have a lot of nerve but I suppose I should thank you for walking out on me."

"You sound good, Neera, glad things are going well for you." Shit, I hate small talk.

"Cut to the chase, Dek. And you do know there's a reward out on your stupid ass, don't you? Twenty large would help me and my future husband out quite a bit. Give me one good reason I shouldn't send the CPD to pick you up."

"Will the fact that you can't trace this call count? But, really, Neera, I need a favor, a big one and please tell me you don't believe I did this thing."

"You are a piece of shit, Markus Deklinn, but a murderer you are not. Be thankful I have a forgiving heart, now what do you want?"

"I need information on a sith, all I have is the name Tyrus. Lord or Darth I don't know, but he is pureblood."

"My, aren't you keeping odd company of late, just why would you be interested in a sith? Oh, and if I do this, you will owe me one hell of a favor."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you need, short of me killing myself, that is. The name came up in a case I'm working, not sure if it's important or not but I need to check it out. Hey, congrats on the engagement."

"Stuff it, Dek. I'll be in touch."

Well, that went better than expected. Then again, it wasn't like Neera didn't see my walking out in the cards, I was always upfront with her. Bah, best not to dwell. A guy like me can't afford to indulge in regrets because at the end, regrets is all there would be. Who the hell wants to go out like that?

I will get my info about the sith, and that's what matters.


	30. Chapter 30

-While the Gettin's Good-

I am usually real bad at following orders, but Minx was right about letting the leg heal. I wouldn't be any good to anyone if I got caught, but like a bored kid, I fidgeted most of the day. I checked the news, yep, 20 large offered as reward for information leading to my arrest. Great!

I never wanted to be this popular, I do my best work from the shadows and gleaning information from anyone with an inclination to tell. I fucking well hope that all this notoriety doesn't ruin my business, although I'm sure that not all the fallout will be positive. Time will tell.

I was going over the file on my datapad for about the fifteenth time when I heard footsteps in the hall and the lock on my door disengage. I aimed the blaster and waited for whoever it was to come through the door.

Minx entered first with Tongo close behind. "Put that thing away before you hurt someone."

"I've been told that before, but never about my blaster."

Minx rolled her eyes. "Got some stuff for you, Mr. One Track."

She walked over to the table and set a couple of bags down while Tongo took the larger ones into the bedroom. I smelled food and reached for the bag nearest to me.

Minx slapped my hand away, "Into the bedroom now, and take off your pants."

"Oooo, Minxy, I've never seen you like this before. So forceful, so hot."

"I am going to have Tongo knock your ass out if you don't stop this shit. I need to change that bandage and apply fresh kolto, you nitwit. Now, move it!"

I got up and moved toward the bedroom where Tongo stood silently chuckling. I said over my shoulder, "Sorry, Minx, just stir crazy I guess."

Minx followed me and started pulling stuff out of a satchel. "Drop your pants and lay face down on the bed and don't start with me again, Dek. I mean it."

Tongo burst out laughing and so did I which only served to make the bed jiggle. "Ow, Minx, that hurt."

"Good, hold still or it's going to hurt more."

Minx finished her work on my leg then slapped my backside, "Alright, wise ass, all done. You can get up now, and no more jokes, erectile or otherwise."

Tongo helped me up off the bed and helped pull my pants up from around my ankles, we were both still laughing as we made our way back into the kitchen.

I sat back down at the table and pulled the food out of the bag, just another sandwich and those crispy fried things I like, but it tasted like something from the finest restaurant on Coruscant.

I sighed with appreciation and looked at Minx. "Thanks for the food and the laughs, doll, I really needed both about now. You guys heard about the reward?"

"Yeah, caught it on the news. You're living on borrowed time, Dek, and not all your friends are really friends. You can't stay holed up here forever and you know you're gonna get caught eventually. Bail will likely be high and neither Tongo or I are in any position to help and you know damned well the Hutts won't. You don't have anything worthwhile to trade. Sorry, hun, but that's the truth of it."

"Truth is a cold hard bitch sometimes, Minx. I know where it stands and where I stand."

"That sith you wanted me to look for, came up empty with what you told me. I will have the plans for you in two more days, I'm almost done now, just looking into older building blueprints that might provide info we don't have yet."

"Speaking of that, hand me my jacket, will ya, Tongo?"

I took the credit chit out of a hidden inner pocket and slid it toward Minx. "I know the job's not done yet, but I want you to have this now, just in case I get hauled in. I wouldn't want it to fall into unworthy hands."

"Thanks, Dek. You know I'll finish the job."

"Never thought otherwise. Just one more thing, can you dig up anything you can about Conrad Del'Moor? Look for any anomalies, time discrepancies, just anything that doesn't sit right. It would mean a lot to me. As for the sith, don't worry about it, I have other avenues of information, plus the name I gave you was wrong."

Minx stared hard into my face trying to read secrets I wasn't ready to give up yet. "Dek, a word of advice, not that you'll take it, but, finish this job and get out before you get yourself killed. Del'Moor, Palder, a sith and stars knows what else. Get out, leave Coruscant, disappear and don't leave a trail."

"I wish it was that simple, Minx, I really wish it was. But, thanks for caring."


	31. Chapter 31

-Rags and Dirty Water-

After Minx and Tongo left, I spent time cleaning the blood out of and off my boot. I had ripped my ruined khaki's into usable rags and they served the purpose. My foot was still too swollen to put the boot on, something about blood pooling in extremities from the nicked artery. It should be fine by tomorrow, the bruising had already changed from black and blue to green and yellow.

I walked into the refresher to check out the sonic, but couldn't get it to turn on, no surprise there, then raised my arm and sniffed. Ugh, this was definitely the rank side of manly musk. Personal hygiene was one of the first casualties of being on the run, but I had rags and nasty water and I would clean up as best I could, given the circumstances. I even used the depil cream to remove the two day growth, being sure to keep my mouth tightly shut and the water away from my nose and eyes when I washed the cream and whiskers down the drain. I looked in the mirror, huh, a little gaunt but not bad at all considering, I ran the comb through my hair and felt nearly human again.

Trying to entertain myself until tomorrow evening, when I planned to go see Songa, was going to be the real challenge. I turned my datapad onto view mode and channel surfed, the reception was still lousy but I finally stopped on one of the music video channels. A stunning songbird with a voice like velvet was singing one of the old love tunes.

The words didn't matter so much, but I did like the melody, and the broad was pure sex appeal in a red sequin gown that barely hid her assets. She could sing into my microphone any time.

I spent the night on the couch again, and woke up to the chiming of my comm. I got to my feet, without having to use the cane, walked to the table and picked up.

"Dek, it's Neera."

I kept the comm on audio only and responded. "Figured that, thanks for the call back."

"You still owe me, you want me to send the file?"

"Nope, not opening up that avenue, you understand why, just tell me what you have."

"Still don't trust me, but I get it. Anyway, the sith was Lord Tyrus Pallus, now Darth Tantalus, previous apprentice to Darth Vidar, now deceased. Darth Tantalus, a minor sith, newish Darth, pretty far down on the ladder, hardly noteworthy except he was the interrogator and executioner for Vidar before his demise. Evidently, Vidar gave him the Darth title. How he avoided being killed along with his master is a mystery, rumor is he killed Vidar himself.

After Vidar's death, it seems Tantalus preferred to stay away from the political wranglings on Drommund and Korriban and not be underfoot of the more established sith hierarchy. A bit of an oddity where sith are concerned and risky. However, vague reports of him doing covert work for the Dark Council have surfaced from time to time. He is good at interrogation and uncovering secrets and not being prominent on the sith rolls helps him with this work.

"The Pallus family has small holdings on Drommund Kaas, Ziost and Athiss. Not much of a power base and evidently not a threat to the status quo, thus far. The father, Lord Sylor Pallus, never made it to darth, reason, unknown, speculation is, he tended to the more scholarly endeavors.

"The mother, deceased as far as we can tell. She was half pureblood, half human, so Tantalus has some human taint in his blood, maybe why he never garnered much attention once his master died. Still, if suspicious or greedy eyes shift his way at all, he, and his father, might as well kiss their asses goodbye, covert operative or not.

"That's all I have for you, Dek. I'd really appreciate you not setting foot in my life again and this was not a favor. Don't call me, I'll call you."

She hung up before I could respond, fair enough. I opened up the file on my datapad and transcribed the new information Neera had given to me while it was still fresh in my memory. I know who the sith is, but still don't know his full purpose, not yet anyway. His mother, half human, maybe ties with Cori's family? That remains to be seen, just something else to ponder.

I spent the rest of the day futzing about in the apartment, listening to music and the news, the reward was the same. It was almost time to leave to have a little meet and greet with Songa. I stripped off the shirt and pants and took another splash bath, then looked at my reflection, screw the shadow on my face that had already started to grow since last night. I sure as hell wasn't trying to date the slug.

I placed my foot on the lid of the reclamation unit to get access to the bandage still covering my calf and gritted my teeth as the adhesive pulled at the hair when I stripped the bandage away. There was a jagged semi-circular scar, still pink where the skin was knitting together, but that would fade eventually.

It was time to try on the new clothes, should have had Tongo get the 32 longs, seems I have lost a pound or two, still, not bad with a belt. I donned a dark blue shirt and I could get my boots on too, now I just needed to wait another hour or so. I walked around the apartment to make sure my leg didn't freeze up on me, still sore, but other than that, I was golden.

Gathering up my normal accoutrements I left the safe house, safe being the operative word. Once the door was closed, and I walked out into the night, safe became the non sequitur of fools.


	32. Chapter 32

-Had to Happen Sometime-

There are few Hutts on Coruscant since most prefer to stay in Hutt space, but Songa ran his businesses from here; minor shipping, a couple of cantinas, bookies and hookers. He was not the most wealthy of the rotund species, but he got by and for some reason he liked me, probably because I had never tried to stab him in the back. My problem now was how to get to him without being seen.

Songa's compound was located on the same level of the Uscru district where I had ditched the speeder, four levels up from where I currently stood. Seems I would be hoofing it, which tested the endurance of my leg. I took several looks around and headed toward the nearest stairwell leading up.

Seemed like I would never get here, but when I stepped off the final step, I felt some relief that other than a slight tremble, the leg had held up quite well. Hat pulled low and in no rush I meandered through the crowd to my destination.

I stepped into an alley that hid the side entrance of the Ante Up Cantina and wrapped on the door. The sliding peephole opened and a set of eyes peered out at me. "What you want?" the gravely voice asked.

"Tell Songa that Dek is here to see him, he knows who I am."

The peephole closed and I waited, watching my surroundings for any sign of Palder's men. After a few minutes I could hear locks disengage and the door opened on groaning hinges. I walked through.

Hutts aren't real big on hygiene and Songa is no exception. Trash littered the hallways and smells I couldn't even begin to guess the origins of assailed my nostrils. The thought of a Hutt sized reclamation unit made me shudder and I put that image out of my mind pronto.

The main chamber opened up as we exited the corridor. Songa languished on his raised dais like some king, before him knelt five females of varying races and one of his chubby hands idly fondled the breast of a young Mirialan held firm against his girth. The Hutt fascination with bipedal females always baffled me, what the hell could they possibly do with them? On second thought, I'm not sure I want to know.

The air in here was not quite so noxious, I could actually sort of breathe again without wanting to lose my lunch. Songa's eyes narrowed as they settled on me and he motioned me forward with his free hand.

As I approached he whispered something to one of his guards who then walked behind the kneeling women and nudged each one to stand, then marched them all toward one of the exiting hallways. I could tell that the Mirialan he held in his crude grasp was frightened but she dared not move and I could not help her. I was not here on a rescue mission, and I could not save her no matter how much I may have wanted to. Fate is a motherless bitch sometimes.

Unlike most Hutts, Songa actually spoke primarily in basic rather than Huttese, which served him better than his native language considering where he conducted his business.

"Dek, good to see you. Sorry for delay but I had to inspect my new acquisitions, fine stock, make me much credits, I think. Perhaps you like to sample before you leave, yes?" He gave the pale green woman a squeeze that made her yelp, eliciting low laughter from his guards.

"Kind of you to offer, Songa, but that is not why I am here."

"Ah well, your loss, she would have put a big smile on that serious face."

He planted his hand at her back and gave her a shove off the dais where she landed on the floor on her hands and knees.

Songa turned to one of the guards. "Get her cleaned up, she has credits to make and quota to meet."

Damn! I hate Hutts. Slaving, heartless bastards. I watched the guard grab the Mirialan roughly by the arm and drag her toward an exit, she turned her head to look my way, pleading with her violet eyes, and all I could do was watch. If she had spirit, they would break her and if she didn't they would simply use her up, either way her final destination would be the mines. Songa would wring every last drop of profit from her flesh before it finally succumbed.

I turned my attention back to Songa who had reached for one of the pipes connected to the hookah that an attendant had brought out. I saw the smoke swirl around in the glass container as the Hutt sucked on the mouthpiece and inhaled deeply then exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke.

He turned his eyes back toward me, squinting slightly as they met mine. "Dek, my friend, you not here for female company and I have no need for freight captain at the moment, so why are you here?"

"A small question to ask, that is all."

"Huh-huh-huh, huh-huh-huh," Songa uttered that deeply irritating sound that passed for laughter. "I do not owe you answers, Dek, or information. Just why would you expect something for nothing in return?"

"Just let me ask the question, Songa, then you choose whether or not to answer, and who says I don't have anything to trade. You never know what you might need in the future that I might have access to."

"Perhaps you have something to trade now, Dek, my friend. That reward sounds very nice."

Fuck me running!

"Come on, you hate Palder as much as I do. You certainly have me at a disadvantage, Songa, but I don't see you caving in to him for any price. If I thought that, I wouldn't be here."

"Huh-huh-huh, you are right about that, Dek. Some hatreds go deeper than the balance of a spreadsheet. His men harass my girls, cost me business and Hutts don't pay protection like those other stoopa in this sector. Go ahead and ask your question, I can always change my mind later."

I was about as safe as a ronto in a slaughterhouse, but I had to ask.

"From what I understand, the Hutts have attempted, twice, to break into Del'Moor's weapons division, I need to know why."

"Everybody out but the droid," Songa yelled at his entourage.

He looked around when the guards hesitated, "NOW!"

As soon as the room was cleared, Songa motioned me to move closer and I walked up to the edge of the dais.

Songa answered in a low voice. "You have heard of Isotope-5?"

"Something that you guys were mining on Makeb, right?"

"Yes. Both the empire and republic think that idiot Toborro used most of it to make those accursed droids of his, the fact is, several shipments went off planet to Hutt space. One of those shipments disappeared and Del'Moor has it. The Hutts want it back."

"The Hutts planning to make war on the rest of the universe, Songa?"

"That would be telling, Dek, and that is two questions, you were only allowed one. But because I like you, the answer is, no, the Hutts want it for power generation, defense, exploration and ship enhancement. The Hutts do not have the stomach for war, it is too expensive."

His silence indicated that the audience was over. "That's all I needed, Songa, and I thank you."

Songa took another pull off the hookah and blew the spice tainted smoke in my face. "Go to the cantina, have a drink, gamble, hire a woman but do not come here again uninvited, Dek. I like you plenty and I would not like to see you harmed, do not push your luck. I will call you if I need you."

As if by magic a guard appeared to escort me back the way I had come and banged the door shut behind me as I left. I turned my head to look out into the street, it was clear, then I looked behind me.

The fist came out of the darkness like a jackhammer on a mission. I felt my face dent inward with the force of the impact and the taste of copper filled my mouth. My head snapped sideways and cracked into the wall, knocking my hat to the ground as I tried to see my assailant through my blurred vision. Before I could get my arms or fists up, I was hit in the solar plexus with such intensity the air was knocked out of my lungs and I went down to one knee, bent over and trying to breathe. Blood splattered to the pavement out of my gaping mouth.

Something hard bashed against my skull driving me the rest of the way to the ground and a booted foot kicked me hard in the ribs, I grunted as something broke. The last thing I saw was the rifle butt aimed at my head as the lights swirled in a dizzying pattern and then dispersed into nothing.


	33. Chapter 33

Scene XII

Dr. Lokin sat at his workstation tinkering with the holo matrix device that had been discovered on the body of the devaronian mercenary, Fentis. He was trying to pry open a cover without damaging the item, when he heard a tapping coming from behind. He turned around to see Vector tapping on the side of the kolto tank, his eyes intense above the breather that covered his nose and mouth.

Lokin walked over to activate the microphone that transmitted to speakers inside the tank lid. "Well, I see our patient is awake. You require at least 8 more hours." to which Vector shook his head, no.

"Five then." Vector again shook his head.

"Alright, three, and that is my last offer." Vector kicked at the transparisteel and then began to bang on the tank interior with the flat of his fist.

Lokin raised his hands in surrender and pushed the controls that would release the kolto back into the ship's storage tanks so that he could open the front hatch. As the liquid drained out, Vector was already attempting to remove the straps which had held him upright.

Lokin opened the front of the tank and angrily scolded Vector, "If you do not stop struggling, I will sedate you and force you to stay in there for the full eight hours you still need. Now hold still while I remove the breather and the straps. I doubt your legs will hold you yet, so hang onto me while I ease you out of there and onto the floor."

Once he had Vector out of the tank, Lokin went to the cupboard, fetched a towel and returned to wrap it around Vector's shoulders. Vector tried to speak but only a squeak emerged from his throat, so instead, he pointed to the crono on Lokin's wrist.

"You will be able to speak in a short while and you have been in the tank for almost 10 and a half hours, but, you needed at least 18 and preferably 24. Do not push yourself beyond your current limits or I swear I will prove good on my threat of sedation. Do I make myself clear?"

Vector grudgingly nodded in agreement as Lokin helped him to his feet and over to a medical bed. Lying on his back, he watched the med scanner make its pass over his body and listened to the clicks and whirs of the machinery as it fed information to the readout screen that hung on the wall above the bed.

"We assume we are going to live?" Vector asked in a rasping voice.

"It would appear so, but that lung is not yet fully healed and you may notice difficulty breathing for some time. Also, the scar tissue over the wound is still quite thin and could break open again, so I would advise you to take it easy. There are valid reasons why I wanted you in the tank for at least another eight hours. The leg wound is minor and the scratch on your face will leave nothing but a slight scar."

Vector felt the consciousness of the nest pressing him for assurances that he would survive. He answered them with a quick yes, then pushed them away again. He had more important matters to deal with.

"Where are we? Where is Rey'elle? We saw her in the cage and remember the knife and nothing else. Where is she?"

"Take is easy Vector, let your voice strengthen. We are still in the Hoth spaceport waiting for news. We know that Serevin has taken Rey'elle off world but we do not know where. Lie still and rest and I will tell you what I know."

Vector stared up at the ceiling and listened to Lokin recount the events of the past hours. The outcome of the bunker fight, the holo matrix device, faking his death, Phi-ton's miracle herb, Kaliyo basically stealing a shuttle and the holo recording of Rey'elle's ordeal.

"We need our clothes and a little blue pouch we have stored in a crate in the cargo bay. Can you ask Raina or someone to fetch those things for us?"

Dr. Lokin helped Vector sit up and then used the intercom to contact Kaliyo who finally appeared in the med bay door with Vector's requested items.

"Hey, bug boy, you look pretty good for a dead man. Doc fill you in?" Vector nodded and Kaliyo continued into the room to lay the clothes and pouch at the foot of the medical bed. "Raina is getting supplies for the ship, we were getting low on food and caf, and we are still waiting on word from Darth Asshole. He will contact us, you know, we all agree that the Voss is likely his next target. I hate waiting, it annoys me and makes me twitchy. Well, I'll leave you alone to get dressed, I have a rifle to clean; a girl's best friend, next to credits."

With assistance from Lokin, Vector was able to get his clothes on at last, except for his boots. He then reached for and opened the blue pouch removing a small orb. It was about two inches in diameter covered with a thin, white, opalescent membrane. Lokin watched as Vector peeled a portion of the skin back from the orb and commenced to sip the contents. Once the orb was drained, Vector took several deep breaths, wincing slightly as the scar tissue on his torso stretched and contracted.

"Membrosia, from the nest," Vector explained. "It will do much to heal and strengthen us. It is a gift from the givers of the hive and has sustained the nest for millennia. It will do as much or more for us than time in the kolto tank since, as a joiner, it is well suited to our physiology and our needs."

"You must allow me to do an analysis someday. Given my physical changes I am always interested in new methods of….", Lokin's sentence was cut short by the sound of the holocommunicator in the cockpit. "Stay here, Vector, no one can see that you still live. I will attend to this."

As Lokin left the med bay, Vector pushed himself from the medical bed he was leaning against and proceeded, hunched over and holding his side, down the hall of the ship. He stopped just outside the door of the cockpit, taking care to remain hidden behind the wall.

"Saganu to Kaliyo or Scorpio, I have a message I think you will be eager to hear."

"Eckard Lokin here, please continue. We have been awaiting any word at all."

"Yes, Dr. Lokin. Darth Serevin has left a message for the 'agent's crew' as he put it. He said to 'go back to where it began. He and the agent would be waiting'. He was sure you would know what it means. I am sorry that there is no more information, Saganu out."

"He means for us to return to Voss." Vector heard Phi-ton's voice and he felt a rage begin to burn in the pit of his stomach like fanned embers. He stood rigid, letting the wall support him and fought the emotion, rage blinded him and he could not afford the luxury. He let the anger rise and peak then felt it ebb back into a tiny bright spark waiting for ignition. He leaned his head back against the wall, gulped air into his lungs and willed the spark into ice. He needed cold anger, cold vengeance and cold purpose, the heat would only serve to burn them all.

"As soon as Raina is back, we make the jump to Voss. She should not be long now," Lokin said as he exited the cockpit. He looked at Vector, standing against the wall. "I thought I told you to stay in the med bay. Does nobody on this ship ever do what is asked of them? Here, let me help you back to the bed."

"Help us to the cargo bay please, we need quiet and time to heal. Please bring the membrosia to us when you can, we will require more before we get to that forsaken planet. We have debts to settle and the currency cannot be weak." Vector placed his arm over Lokin's shoulders and they both entered the hallway.

Vector was communing with the hive when he felt the ship jump. Thirty six hours; he knew too well the amount of travel time between Hoth and Voss. Lokin had brought in the bag of membrosia earlier and he had used another orb before he settled down on the blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke some time later and reached for his chrono, its face showed the time to be 05:12 hours. He sat up slowly and using the crates as support, he managed to get to his feet and start to the crew quarters and the refresher. He picked up a clean tunic and pants on his way out and, still barefoot, he made his way down the hall. He saw Phi-ton in the galley as he passed, but did not stop. In the refresher, he stripped down, entered the sonic and felt the tension in his muscles slowly relax. The timer went off signaling the end of the cycle and he exited to stand before the mirror. He hardly recognized the gaunt face peering back as he reached for the container of depil cream to remove the whiskers from his hollow cheeks. He rested his forehead against the mirror while the cream did its work.

He let his mind wander and recalled Rey'elle entering the sonic with him, lifting her nakedness onto his own and…..he forced the memory aside. He rinsed and dried his face, used a disposable toothbrush, got dressed and returned to the cargo bay where he picked up the chestpiece of his armor to inspect the damage.

From his kit he retrieved a needle and thread, spun from the hive's cocoon linings and sat down on one of the crates. He had just begun to repair the gash in his armor when he heard someone enter. He looked up to see Phi-ton standing in the doorway, with a steaming cup in his hands. Phi-ton took a step into the room and stopped.

Vector lowered his gaze back to his armor. "We have nothing to say to you at this time except, why? Why help to save our life?"

Phi-ton's voice was flat as he replied, "It was a necessary thing. You were a fallen comrade and we Voss are honor bound to help if we have the means. More importantly, however, is if you had died, Rey'elle would have returned to me broken of heart and spirit. I would prefer to have her whole. Perhaps, she would not have returned to me at all, in which case she would simply fade away. This means that I too would fade away from my need for her. Your death would have served no purpose. As you have said, I am a selfish bastard and it is better that you live, for her and for me."

Vector kept his eyes on his work, "You should leave now."


	34. Chapter 34

-The Loneliest Number-

I hate not being able to breathe through my nose but it was so swollen and clogged with gore, all I could do was catch air between my puffy lips resulting in a dry mouth and no spit and there was no water in sight. The CPD jail needs to rethink its idea of amenities.

I lay still waiting for the quasi-kolto to do whatever little good it was going to but I wasn't in any mood to hope for miracles and I doubted Palder was done with me yet. He could always claim an accident or an inmate fight.

I tried to sigh but it hurt too damned much, no one would or could come for me, Minxy was right in that assessment. I was alone. So be it.

My body wanted to heal itself and pushed me into a deep sleep, the kind where you don't dream and you don't move, a blessing in disguise. I didn't wake up until the guards arrived, the grind and clank of the metal bars sliding open woke me enough to pry my eyes as wide as they would go. Strong arms yanked me out of the cot before my mind had time to engage, I stumbled like a drunk for a few moments before my feet found balance and I was prodded along by batons poking into my back.

A short ride up a turbolift and a short walk down a hallway put me into a small room with an enclosed partition where a man in judicial robes sat behind protective glass. I was third in line to have charges read and bail set, if any, and who knew when the actual arraignment would be.

I was shoved forward each time one of the prisoners in front of me finished with the magistrate, the cuffs hung heavy around my wrists and were starting to chafe, a minor irritant compared to my head and ribs. I heard the door open and glanced over my shoulder to see Palder enter the room and walk up behind me. I rolled my eyes behind the still swollen eyelids but said nothing.

Finally it was my turn. Palder put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward, his touch made my skin crawl, but I didn't resist. The judge looked up at me with dispassionate eyes and began his legal spiel.

"The Galactic Republic versus Markus Deklinn. You are charged with murder, obstruction of justice, striking an officer of the law and resisting arrest. Captain Palder considers you a flight risk and considering the severity of the charge, your bail is set at one million credits, hard currency bond, arraignment is set for two weeks from today. Do you have any questions, Mr. Deklinn?"

"Yes, your honor, did anyone think to pick up my hat?"

The judge merely frowned and said, "you will remain in the custody of the CPD until your arraignment at which time your bail may be reduced or rescinded. I suggest an attitude adjustment, Mr. Deklinn, from the looks of you, it is well warranted."

The judge glanced up at Palder, "Captain Palder, I assume this man has a lawyer?"

"He will be assigned one tomorrow, your honor."

"Very well. Next?" the judge dismissed us as he called out for the next lucky fellow.

Palder tightened his grip and steered me back out the door, then followed the guards as they escorted me back to my cell. He punched me in the lower back directly over my right kidney as I entered the cell, then activated the stun cuffs which drove me to my knees. I heard him chuckle as he walked away.

"He'll be back later for another visit," smirked one of the guards as he removed the cuffs and exited the cell. It was going to be a very long two weeks.

Every afternoon and evening for the next two days, Palder exercised his visitation rights, beating me to a pulp and letting the half assed kolto do just enough healing so that he could start all over again. At least I had water now and some nasty grey gruel that I refused to eat, but I also refused to break. I wouldn't snivel or grovel and that only infuriated him more. I just took the beating and let the kolto heal me back up as best as it could in the short time between assaults.

The kick in the ass was that he was still blaming me for all his woes. It wasn't my fault he let some punk sneak up behind him and shoot him in the back, and it damned sure wasn't my fault he had been such a sonofabitch to his wife that she left him. The man was a coward and a bully, two irredeemable traits in any man as far as I was concerned.

On the third morning I was laying on the cot fiddling with a loose tooth with my tongue when two guards walked up and opened the cell. One of them motioned for me to get up, which I struggled to do. Palder had been pretty brutal the night before and I was still a mass of bruises and contusions not to mention the broken hand where one of the guards had stomped on it with his boot. It wasn't healed yet.

No cuffs this time, wonder if they were going to fake an escape and just shoot me after all.

We rode up the turbolift and out through the locked doors to the booking desk, there stood Nadel in a trim blue suit.

She walked over to me, I didn't understand what she was doing here. "Nadel?"

"Mistress Linny has posted your bond, Mr. Deklinn. You are released into her custody and she is on her way back to Coruscant as we speak. Please gather your things and follow me, Fenel is waiting outside and will take us back to her place, I believe you have been there before."

Palder came striding toward us, his face white, huh, I thought it would have been it's usual pre-stroke scarlet. He stopped and glared at me, "Seems you have friends in high places, Deklinn, not that it will do you any good. There will still be a trial and we have a witness, you might want to start welding that durasteel over your ass now. This isn't over."

"Better put some kolto on those knuckles, Palder, they are looking a little worse for wear. How's the back? Hope beating the shit out of me every day didn't strain it. Oh, and give Del'Moor my regards." I raised my middle finger and waved it at him.

My belongings were pushed through the barred opening and I held them with my good hand while I followed Nadel out of the precinct building. I let my eyes scan her backside as she walked, she still has a damned fine ass.


	35. Chapter 35

-An Unwanted Apology-

I slid into the back seat of the limo and suggested that Nadel sit up front with Fenel, I smelled pretty ripe. My cell had a reclamation unit but I hadn't had a shower in days, Nadel declined and slid into the back seat with me.

"You will require a kolto tank for a day or two, Mr. Deklinn." Nadel said.

"Naw, just a shower and some rest will do," I replied.

"A shower and then the tank, if you resist, Fenel will make sure you comply with Mistress Linny's instructions that you get proper care. Do not judge Fenel by his age or stature, he is ex-military and can have you disarmed in two seconds, on the ground in three, unconscious or dead in four. If you should get past him, you will have me to deal with. You will lose if you fight, I suggest you don't"

"Point taken."

I had almost forgotten how good a shower could feel as I stood under the stream of water and watched the dried blood, dirt and sweat break loose and flow down the drain. I was standing there with my eyes closed when the door opened, and looked up to see Nadel enter. She was clothed in just a bra and panties.

"I am here to assist with your bath, not for your pleasure, Mr. Deklinn. Please turn around so I can scrub your back and any other part you might have trouble reaching. Do not test me."

Well, this was better than a five star hotel, and they thought they had services. It was really difficult to concentrate on other things besides the lathered and smooth hands drifting across my skin but somehow I managed. Thank the stars she was quick because avoiding temptation is not exactly in my wheelhouse and I was running out of distractions.

Nadel helped dry my back and legs, then motioned to the undergarment on the bed and left the room. Dressed in only my underwear I opened the door and walked into the living room where I was met by Fenel. He guided me to the utility room which had a kolto tank installed in the corner, I wondered if it had always been there. Fenel helped me into the harness and breather and I felt the sting of the tranq then the feeling of weightlessness as I was lifted from the floor and lowered into the tank. Hearing the bubbles, feeling warm and peaceful I let the tranq take me away.

I woke up, naked, in Linny's bed, I guess the scans gave me a clean bill of health but nobody had bothered to wake me up. I looked around the room and hanging from a clothes hook on the outside of the closet door was a dark gray suit and linen shirt. Fresh underwear and socks were on the bed and new boots sat on the floor. Damn, Linny, you do think of everything.

Clean teeth, hair combed and new duds, could a guy feel more special? I walked into the living room and looked out the window, Nadel and one of the house droids came in a short time later and set up the portable table and a chair. After a while food was served and I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I sat down to eat. Some sort of baked fowl, bread and butter, baked potato and a salad. I would have preferred steak, but it might have been too much for my shrunken stomach, I dug in, just thankful for what I got.

"Where's the limo?" I asked Nadel who was standing by the fireplace.

"Fenel has gone to the spaceport to pick up Mistress Linny. They should be returning soon."

That was the best news I had heard in a long time or at least since two days ago when my bail was paid. Finished with the meal, I went to the bar and poured a brandy then went to again stand by the window.

"Where's my comm, Nadel? I need to contact a couple of people."

She disappeared for a few minutes and returned with my datapad and comm in hand along with my shoulder holster and blaster. The jacket had been sent out for cleaning along with my other clothes.

I walked back to the sofa, sat down and called Tandy. I didn't let her talk much, I just wanted to let her know that I was ok and to make sure she and Lom were the same. Then she hit me with the bombshell, yesterday a young Mirialan woman had shown up at the office, said she was there as a gift from Songa to apologize to me for Theth's betrayal and that I owned her now. Tandy says she refuses to leave until her master returns. Why the hell couldn't Songa have just sent credits or opened a big ass bar tab? I told Tandy I would take care of it tomorrow and just to make sure the woman was safe and fed. Why can't things ever be easy?

I heard the speeder pull up outside and stood to watch Linny exit without waiting for Fenel to open the door. She ran to the apartment door and flung it open and then straight into my waiting arms. The kiss was long and sweet and I realized how much I had missed her.

She stood back for a moment inspecting me. "The suit looks good on you."

"And I'd look good on you."

She laughed, "You never change, Markus."

"Would you want me to?"

Sometimes body language translates into the best hellos and thank yous.


	36. Chapter 36

-Strange Idea of Fun-

I awoke to someone's fingers tracing down the middle of my nose. I glanced over at Linny lying beside me, propped on one elbow and studying my profile.

"Fenel told me on the way from the spaceport, what shape you were in when they brought you home. Palder is a mad dog who needs to have his leash shortened. Although, that bump on the bridge of your nose does give you a rather aristocratic demeanor, I think I like it, just not the way you got it."

I rolled over to kiss the frown that furrowed her brows and pulled her closer. "We need to talk, Linny."

"Right now?", she whispered as her hand disappeared beneath the sheet.

I caught her wrist before she started something that I would have no choice but to finish. "Yes, now."

"Sounds ominous, you breaking up with me?" she teased as she rolled out of bed and reached for her robe.

"Hardly, I already told you I am in this with you until the end," my voice caught a bit in my throat as the finality of that statement came full circle. "There are things I need to know that only you can help me with."

"I see, the case, yes?"

"I think this is bigger than just the case, Linny, much bigger," I replied as I exited the bed and donned my robe as well.

Together we walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She tucked her legs under her robe and leaned against my shoulder. "Ask away, Markus, I will help as much as I am able."

I kissed the top of her head and began. "First, I want to thank you for getting me out of that hell hole. Palder was having way too much fun at my expense and my thanks to Fenel and Nadel also for their part in making sure I got healed up."

"I would have gotten you out sooner if I could have but some things take time. I hardly have a million credits, hard currency, just lying around. I regret every second you spent with that despicable man. Please continue."

"You know that you just painted a big target on yourself by helping me, don't you? What with Palder's pull and Conrad's money and influence, you might be better served by separating yourself from me."

"Nonsense, darling. Conrad is not the only one with influence and if I have my way, Palder will have internal affairs up his ass so far he won't be able to swallow without tasting shit."

I chuckled, "I do love your turn of a phrase, couldn't have said it better myself."

"I'm serious, Markus. My family is old in the republic. Military goes way back, and the freight lines were one of the first. I even have a couple of distant cousins who are Jedi. I have very old contacts in the senate, judicial system, finance ministry, military, hell even the SIS."

"Then why on earth would your father sell almost fifty percent of his company shares to Del'Moor? And why would you ever consent to be part of that cesspool of a family?"

Linny sighed and looped her arm through mine. "Even the biggest beast will succumb to the constant nipping of sharp teeth. Conrad had harassed and blocked my father at every turn, a circle of friends can diminish over time and only the oldest ones kept my father afloat when times got really bad.

"I agreed to the marriage because I loved my father and Conrad agreed simply to get inroads to my company and my contacts. They all hated him and still do. Plus I thought I could find some information on Del'Moor's less than savory business deals.

"The fact that I got dumped for the inability to have children, did not set well with many of our more established friends, the ones really high in the republic echelon. I leveraged that, plus what little dirt I did find on Conrad to cement my position. Idle party chatter can change many things. I am not just another pretty face, Markus, I also know how to play the game.

"Now, please, enough about my safety, let's get on with your questions."

I placed my free hand over hers where it rested on my arm and idly rubbed the pad of my thumb across her fingers. "When I asked you about Coreena, you neglected to tell me that she had been away at boarding school for four years. The twelve year old girl that left is not the same one who returned at sixteen."

She pushed herself upright and stared into my eyes. "It wasn't a boarding school, Markus, it was a private institution. Coreena had become uncontrollable and after her second attempt at suicide, Del'Moor suggested she be sent away for extensive treatment. The girl who returned was very much different than the one who left."

"That's not what I meant, Linny. The girl who returned was Coreena's twin sister, Coriandra."

Linny's eyes widened. "But who would know such a thing and who could have pulled such a swap under everyone's noses? Are you sure, Markus?"

I explained about the photo's and comparisons I had done. "Anything odd about that institution?"

"Other than Conrad suggesting it, yes actually. Just before Coreena's return, there was a fire. Quite huge, as I recall, several staff and patients lost their lives. The Deevis's considered it a miracle that they got their daughter back at all. Do you think Conrad was involved somehow using the fire as a coverup? And if so, why?"

"I think Conrad's suggestion was for some selfish reason, but the fire? It doesn't track. I have more to tell you."

I opened up to her about everything; the diary and amulet, the sith, Cori's mother and sister, the weapon and the sith's concern, even my suspicions about Conrad's twisted goals with Cori. I needed new perspective, someone with knowledge that might help me unravel it all and Linny was the confidant I required.

I raised my arm and put it around Linny's shoulder, pulling her closer. "You may be sorry you ever got involved with me."

She let her hand drift inside my robe as what she sought rose into her waiting fingers. "You're the most fun I've had in a long time, Markus Deklinn."


	37. Chapter 37

-Good Whisky and Guns-

Later in the day, I called Minx to see if she had the plans. They were ready to go, but we needed to meet at Dealer's Den at 8 pm. I couldn't tell from her voice if she wanted to kiss me or kill me, guess I'd find out later.

The cleaning service returned my old jacket and clothes, and a tailor stopped by to measure me for more new suits. I told Linny it was too much and I didn't need or want anything other than her company and feedback but she would not be denied. I felt like a fucking worthless gigolo, but it made her happy and I didn't have the heart to turn her down.

It still sort of stung my pride, I wasn't in this for the perks and my cheap suits were good enough. A barber was next, but I absolutely drew the line at the manicure, my nails were short and my hands clean, and I could do that all by myself. Besides, clear nail polish was just one step too far over the girly line.

After everyone had left, Linny took my hand and led me down to the end of the hallway, past the kitchen and utility room, opening a door on the left. It was an exercise room where Fenel and Nadel were sparring on the mats in the center. We halted in the doorway and watched for a while as the two of them threw each other around, ducking, twirling, rolling and flipping from one end to the other. The old man was thin and wiry but agile and strong, and Nadel's arms had muscle definition that any man would envy, not bulky, just cut. They both stopped as Linny and I entered the room.

"Impressive," I stated as we walked by the pair of combatants. Neither spoke, just followed us with their eyes. A little unnerving, truth be told.

Linny walked to the back wall where she pressed on a panel and the wall slid back to reveal an armory. Rifles, pistols, knives, swords, you name it and it was there, even grenades and detonite. The whole place would go up like a reactor if it ever got hit.

Linny reached over and pushed up on my chin to close my gaping mouth. "Holy shit, Linny, why all the hardware?"

"I like to be prepared, for anything, Markus, and I do mean anything. And you may notice that Fenel and Nadel are quite capable, so stop worrying about me, I assure you, I am quite safe."

"Got to give the two of them credit for moves. I'm just a plain old street brawler myself, fists, teeth, a kick to the balls or an eye gouge, everything's fair game. It's always done alright by me as long as I don't get sucker punched or I'm not tied up."

Linny closed the panel and I followed her out of the room, hearing the grunts and scuffling as Fenel and Nadel resumed their practice.

Over dinner Linny and I kept conversation light or non existent, but later over a snifter of Luranian brandy, I asked Linny for the first favor. I looked at my chrono, it was almost 7, I had to leave soon.

"Linny, I need to know if you can get a dna sample from Kenet's son and one from Del'Moor also."

"You suspect Kenet's not the father?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Hmm, let me see if Nadel can find anything in the Coruscant General medical files first. She has many talents and slicing is one of them. If that fails, like I said, if you want anything done, get with the household staff. I'll think of some reason to send Nadel over to their place, me being the ex-wife and all. Conrad might be a bit dodgy though, let me see what I can come up with."

I finished the last drops of brandy and set the glass on the caf table, then stood up to retrieve my jacket, blaster and comm. I bent down to give Linny a kiss but she grabbed my arm, "Oh no you don't. Fenel will take you wherever you need to go and make sure you come back to me in one piece."

"Hell, Linny, I'm a big boy now, I don't need a babysitter."

She looked amused, but didn't let go of my arm. "Let me be clear with you, Markus. You are free to go wherever you want or do whoever you want. I have no ties on you, but whatever time I have left I would prefer to keep you safe and in my bed and in my life. Call it a last wish. It pleases me, you please me, just let me do these things, it takes nothing away from you and gives everything to me."

Aw, shit, guilt trip much? I smiled and gave a little bow, "As you wish, my lady."

She laughed and stood up melding her mouth to mine, brandy and honey, not a bad combination. Nope, not bad at all. I walked away and looked out the window, there was Fenel standing by the limo with the door open. I swear the guy was psychic, or maybe he was just that good.

Damn, I miss my hat.


	38. Chapter 38

-Help from Unexpected Places-

Fenel dropped me off in front of the Dealer's Den and went to park the vehicle. I entered the cantina and went to the usual corner booth that Minx and Tongo used when we meet. I was a bit early and the joint was just beginning to fill up with patrons.

I ordered my usual Thuris Stout and shooed the barmaid away after paying for the drink and stuffing a tip between her ample breasts, a man could get lost in those mountains, I personally prefer hill country. I sat back to watch the customers file in and noticed Fenel standing just inside the door, I also noticed a guy in a suit sitting at the bar who glanced my way from time to time. Palder never gives up, asshole!

Finally Minx and Tongo came in and walked toward the booth, I stood to greet them, Tongo was smiling, Minx wasn't. She strode up to me and slapped me so hard my eyes watered, then hugged me so tight I thought she would break my ribs all over again. I spied Fenel take a step forward but I shook my head at him and he relaxed, taking his place once again by the entrance.

"Hell, Minx, I think I've had enough damage done to my face in the last few days," I said as I rubbed my cheek and she let me go to slide into the booth followed my Tongo.

"You had us worried sick, Dek. Four days and you couldn't get word to us that you were ok?"

"I'm sorry, Minx. Palder wouldn't let me make a call or even get a lawyer, he was too busy beating the piss out of me twice a day. By the time Linny posted my bond, I was in pretty sad shape and spent the next too days sleeping in a kolto tank, I called as soon as I could."

"Yeah, we checked the bond, shit, a million." She emitted a low whistle. "So glad you decided to screw someone in high places or you'd still be giving Palder his jollies."

She slid the jammer onto the table and pulled out her datapad. "I have what you need on Tritan's place, Dek, but it is locked up tighter than an Alderaanian noble's virgin daughter. It'll take more than a crowbar to pry those legs apart. He's even got security grids in the sewer and ventilation shafts. Good luck with this one."

I gave her my datapad to transfer the information. "I'll figure something out, Minx. You've done enough. You know if Sleeg and Daug are still on planet?"

"I can put the word out and see, not sure I'd trust them though, but if you need muscle and a skinny rat with one hell of a bite, they might be your best bet. You'd better have plenty of credits on the table and a solid plan or they'll turn on you in a sith heartbeat."

"Yeah, I'm aware, but I can't go in alone."

Tongo leaned forward. "I can go with you Dek. I know my way around construction, been laying pipe and conduit for a while now, it could help, plus I'm good in a fight."

Minx frowned but didn't say anything, she wasn't happy about the idea and neither was I.

"Thanks Tongo, but I'll handle this one. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if something happened to you, and I know damned well, Minx wouldn't"

"You're smarter than you look, Dek." Minx replied as she slipped her arm through Tongo's and squeezed tightly. "Oh, that stuff on Del'Moor? Not much really except about a year before his wife's death, he took an extended tour of his facilities. He was gone for almost six months, but other than that, I couldn't find much. Whatever shady dealings he has, he keeps well hidden or gets rid of any evidence.

"He does have a secret facility just outside of Hutt space in some asteroid field, I wouldn't have even found it except the Hutts have tried monitoring it for a long time. I'm guessing there is something big going on there, too much security for a simple mining or manufacturing operation. Hutts even sent a couple of infiltrations teams, no one returned."

"Thanks for looking, Minx. You think you can get me coordinates for that asteroid? Other than that, I don't want you or Tongo to get any more involved in this. I'm gonna finish this drink with my friends and then I gotta go, I have a heist to plan."

After I had said my goodbyes to Minx and Tongo, Fenel walked with me back to where he had parked the limo. He had also noticed the guy at the bar and wanted to take no chances that I would get hauled in again on some trumped up charge.

Linny and Nadel were sitting in the living room having a drink when we arrived. I guess Nadel is something more than just the maid and I have the feeling that Fenel is much more than just the chauffeur. Nadel got up to leave as I walked over to the couch to lean down and give Linny a kiss, then took my jacket off and threw it over the back. I circled to the front to sit down and Linny asked if I wanted a drink, but I declined as I brought up the schematics for Tritan's compound on my datapad.

Linny scooted over beside me and laid her chin on my shoulder to take a peek. "So, this is the place you need to break into to retrieve Coreena's diary?"

"Mhm," I murmured as my fingers worked over the screen controls to try and get the best view.

"For crying out loud, Markus, you will go blind working like that." She grabbed the datapad out of my hand and beckoned me to follow.

She knocked on one of the doors and Fenel opened it dressed in only a tee shirt and trousers.

"Mistress Linny, how can I assist?"

"Plug this into the big screen, Fenel, while I go get Nadel."

She handed the datapad to Fenel and he opened the door wide enough for me to enter. The room was devoid of anything personal, just a single bed against the wall, a reclining chair and reading lamp and a bank of monitors on the far wall hanging above a large desk and two metal chairs. Not a speck of dust, white glove ready denoting his military background. He hooked the datapad to a large monitor with a cable, pressed a button and there was the blueprint in all its glory, I could even read the fine print.

He motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs while he waited for Linny and Nadel, then offered the other chair to Nadel.

Linny stood behind me and Fenel behind Nadel when Fenel uttered his first words to me. "This will be a difficult operation, Mr. Deklinn, but not impossible if you have a good team."

"And I would say he has the start of one right in this room," Linny commented.

"Now, just hold on a minute, Linny, I can get my own team and I have no intention of putting your people at risk. If Fenel and Nadel can help me come up with a plan, I can do the rest."

"Oh, do shut up, Markus. Fenel is ex-special forces, demolition, infiltration and weapons specialist. Nadel had a rather novel upbringing, which I am not at liberty to go into. Let's just say she is good at chemistry, cutlery and slicing systems. Let's also say that she would shed no tears at Tritan's discomfort or demise, she has her reasons.

"And, I have no intention of letting you get caught on some half-assed breaking and entering charge, notwithstanding if there are any resultant deaths. I don't think I could get you out of jail again and Palder could kill you the next time. Take the gift, Markus."

Linny's tone rankled a bit, but I never let on, I was too much in her debt, but we would have to talk soon.

We all stayed up for another two hours and went over access and choke points, security grids, camera layout, vault location, probable guard pathing and none of us were sure just how accurate all of the information was. Tritan could have added or changed anything, but it was the best we had.

We all decided to get some sleep and address this again tomorrow, plus I had a young, green woman to deal with and Linny wanted to set up a meeting with a lawyer and a friend who is high up in the judicial system. And then there is the question of the witness. All the shit happening had merged together into one giant pile and I was trying to dig myself out with a spoon instead of a shovel.


	39. Chapter 39

-Green Girls and Lawyers-

The alarm woke Linny and I at 7 a.m., a quick shower and breakfast and we were ready to face the day. Fenel dropped Linny and Nadel off at the Galactic Justice Center and then took me to my office. The door was unlocked which meant Tandy was there already.

"About damned time you showed up," Tandy said as she looked up from the morning news. "Your business is going down the drain, Dek, you need to get back to work soon, I can't keep this place running on white lies and promises. Nice suit, by the way, looks expensive."

"Nice to see you too, Tandy."

Her face softened a bit as she got up to come around the desk and give me a hug. "I was so worried about you and so was Lom. You still have those two open cases, the missing girl and the errant husband, both parties want an update and I can't give them one. Everything is going to hell, Dek, and it's payday again tomorrow, please say you've got my pay."

I chuckled, "yes, Tandy, I have the credits and you can tell Mr. and Mrs. Altou that their daughter is one of Songa's new hookers. They might want to check the streets in Uscru sector, or the Ante Up. I saw her the night I was visiting Songa, they need to hurry though if they want to save her, she looked drugged. I was hired to find her, not collect. They are on their own with that."

"They won't be happy with the news."

"No one ever is. Where's the girl?"

Tandy inclined her head toward my closed office door, I walked over to the door and gently pushed it open to see the Mirialan girl's head peeking out from under a blanket, she was still sleeping. I went to the sofa and gently shook her shoulder and jumped back as she fumbled from under the blanket and dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Forgive me, master, I should have been awake."

I looked down at her bowed head and bent back and reached down to grasp her shoulders and raiser her to her feet. She flinched when my fingers touched her and I could feel her tremble as she resisted being lifted.

I finally let go and stepped back. "Please, just stand up."

She got to her feet but kept her head bowed, unable to look at my face. Shit like this just reinforces my hatred for Hutts.

"Look, kiddo, I don't own slaves. If Songa gave you to me, I set you free. I'll help you get back to your family, just let me know where you need to go. And for pity's sake, please look at me."

She tentatively raised her violet eyes to look into mine and they were filling with tears. Aw, jeez, I hate tears, they make me feel guilty even if I haven't done anything.

"Please, master, if you send me back to my family they will just sell me again, maybe to someone worse than Songa. I have nowhere to go, please keep me, I will do anything."

"Ok, for one, don't call me master, my name is Dek, or Markus, you pick. Second, what is your name?"

"My name is Yonlu Cabo, master Markus."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "It is just Markus. How old are you?"

"I think twenty, but I am not sure. I was sold to Songa at a young age, I helped with the cleaning and errands for a long time, until I was old enough to make money in a….different way." She blushed a bit beneath her light green skin.

"Yeah, I know how it works, Yonlu. Look, you can stay at my place for a while, until I can figure out what to do with you. And you need some different clothes, something a bit less revealing."

She lowered her head again. "I have displeased you, mas….Markus, but I have nothing else to wear."

She was such a tiny thing, the top of her head barely came up to my shoulders. I reached out to place my fingers under her chin and gently raise her head and she winced as my hand made contact. She had been ill used in her short life.

When I saw her at Songa's I thought she might have been one of his new ones but no, this one he had kept around for a while, perhaps a favorite or just not used up yet. I would make damned sure she never had to endure that kind of life again.

"I'm not angry, or displeased, I just can't have you running around half naked. I know someone who can help, Yonlu. Everything will be okay, I promise."

I looked around the room to see if there was anything I could put on the girl that would cover her up and keep her warm in the morning chill when I spied my hat sitting on top of my desk. I stepped over and placed it on my head, the brim was a little bent on the side, but other than that, it was like having an old friend back.

"One of Master Songa's men found the hat in the alley and he returned it to you when he sent me here," she explained.

"That gets him one point, but I still hate Hutts," I replied as I retrieved my spare trenchcoat off the coat rack and put it around Yonlu's shoulders.

I escorted her out of the office and stopped long enough to let Tandy know that I'd transfer her pay this afternoon and call her later. Then Yonlu and I left the building to get into the limo that Fenel had parked outside. I instructed him to go by one of those drive thru beverage places and picked up the sixer of ale I owed Dorna then had him take me to my apartment building.

It took a few minutes of knocking before a half asleep Nincee opened the door and let us in. I gave her the ale and asked if she or Dorna would look in on Yonlu every so often and gave her some credits to get the girl some clothes. They looked to be about the same size, except Nincee was a bit taller, she would know what to get. Then I took Yonlu down to my apartment and showed her around, not like there was much to see. I told her not to go out and not open the door for anyone who wasn't me, Nincee, Dorna or Tandy.

As I turned to leave, Yonlu grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, letting her lips linger a little too long and then tracing her tongue down the length of my fingers, enveloping my index finger with her mouth and gently sucking. Her violet eyes watched my face as she let my coat drop to the floor and moved closer and when I pulled my hand away and stepped back, her eyes changed from sultry to confused and hurt.

She dropped to her knees again. "I have displeased you again. Please forgive me."

"Yonlu, please stand up. I don't want that from you. If you want to repay me, clean up this place or figure out what you want to do with the rest of your life. I'm here to help you, not take advantage, I think you've had enough of that."

She rose and looked at me as if I had grown a third eye, kindness must be totally foreign to her. I bent down and kissed the top of her head then opened the door to leave. "You know how to contact me and I'll make sure food gets delivered. I gotta go, but remember what I said about the door. I'll see you as soon as I can."

Back in the limo a call came in from Linny, Fenel put it on speaker. "Markus, darling, I need you to come to the Galactic Justice Center as soon as you can. You need to meet with your new lawyer, he is intrigued by your case and he is my uncle, which doesn't hurt. Room 1222, I'll be waiting."

Fenel parked the limo in front of the Galactic Justice Center a huge cylindrical building reaching upward untold stories and taking up its own quadrant. A gleaming cold building where cold justice was served up daily and mighty men held sway over the fate of thousands. The transparisteel plating gave the illusion of transparency but the corridors of justice are not so easily transcribed into knowledge that the masses can understand.

Fenel and I made our way across the plaza and entered the massive structure. Flanking the doors, inside and out, were guards wearing blue uniforms and some sort of ridiculous headgear that looked like one of my grandmother's scarves had been knotted up and plopped onto their heads. The only thing deadly looking were the bladed staffs that each had planted firmly by their sides. They all had that vacant stare that denoted either discipline or boredom and the only discernable movement was the rise and fall of their chests and the occasional blink of their eyes.

We both signed in at the reception desk and proceeded down the wide marble corridor that bisected the building from front to back, foot traffic echoed around from the vaulted ceiling as we found our turbolift. Fenel pressed the button for floor twelve and we exited into another corridor with signs directing us to the appropriate office numbers with arrows pointing left and right.

We finally entered the office labeled 1222 and Nadel rose to meet us. "Mistress Linny is still with Mr. Felner, the receptionist will show you in."

The lawyer stood as I entered the conference room and extended his hand. "Mr. Deklinn, so nice to meet you. Linny has been telling me a bit about your sad plight. Please have a seat, would you like something to drink?"

I declined the drink and took a seat beside Linny, placing my hat in one of the other chairs.

"I see you got your hat back," said Linny.

"Yeah, packaged deal, came along with the girl," I said watching the lawyers face for any reaction, a slight quirk of the lips, he had a good sabacc face except for the lips.

"So down to business then, Mr. Deklinn. I had your file sent over just after Linny arrived, pretty serious charges, and I assume you are going to plead not guilty? No chance of a plea bargain?"

"I don't mind taking my lumps for something I did, Mr. Felner, but I won't go down without a fight against something I haven't done. So, yeah, not guilty."

"I see the arraignment is in another ten days, that is when you will be formally charged and can enter your plea. The judge can revoke your bail at that time also so I suggest you stay out of any troublesome entanglements. Ah, and there is the issue of the witness. I do not yet know his or her name, but I will get the information well before your court date and keep you apprised. I understand you have no alibi for the night in question?"

I told him about my activities of that day, the meet with Del'Moor, going by my office, Toonies and then home. I also mentioned Palder having me under surveillance but doubted anyone from that quarter would stand up to say I never left until the following morning.

The lawyer explained the difficulty of the case and that he would make it a top priority although the witness would make a not guilty verdict extremely unlikely, but not hopeless. We all left his office in a rather glum mood and I felt like I had been gut punched, but I would think of something and if I didn't, Linny would. Either way, running was out of the question, for now.


	40. Chapter 40

-Plans and Understanding-

On the ride back to Linny's place she told me that she had visited the Police Commissioner's office before she went to see her uncle and demanded an investigation into Palder and also that surveillance be stopped. She threatened to get the senate involved if these things were not done and I have the feeling that she would make good on that threat. Palder was going to go ballistic and, by proxy, she had basically declared open war on Del'Moor.

She had done this for me and she had to stop before she got herself killed. However, I have learned, much to my chagrin, that Linny does pretty much whatever she wants. I can't decide if she is a spoiled brat or totally fearless, probably a combination of both, a frown wrinkled my brow while a soft smile touched my lips.

Back at Linny's we had a light lunch and proceeded into Fenel's room where we again attacked the task of planning the invasion of Tritan's compound. Fenel moved the overlay of an older plan over the more recent one and found an abandoned maintenance tunnel running parallel to the newer construction, a possible way to avoid any security grids, cutting through about two hundred feet in should allow us to bypass any entrance or exit problems. The tunnel was only about four feet in diameter and who knows what kind of crud we would be crawling through, but now was not the time to be squeamish.

I followed them into the armory where Fenel opened several large drawers, one was full of mouse droids another had breathing masks and night vision goggles the third had vials of various colored liquids carefully stored so that they didn't bump against one another. The largest drawer had boxed electronic detonation caps with activation devices and an assortment of cutting, welding and other assorted tools.

I just stood and shook my head in disbelief. Fenel actually smiled, something I had never seen him do. "These are just a mish mash of items we have accumulated over time, Mr. Deklinn. Most have never been used, although I have used the tools for droid and vehicle repair as needed. Mistress Linny believes in being well stocked for any contingencies, something her father taught her before he passed. You should see her vacation place on Scarif, it's a damned fortress."

I cleared my throat. "So, tomorrow night then? We can shore up any weak spots in our plan tomorrow and I still have to see about getting two more to go with us. I have a couple in mind but haven't heard back from my contact yet."

"Do you trust them?" asked Nadel.

"My circle of trust is pretty damned small and they don't fit on the inside, but they would get the job done for enough credits."

"Hmm, I would prefer just the three of us rather than to bring an unknown element into the mix. If they screw something up it could mean all our lives," said Fenel.

"Tritan will not be caught with his pants totally down," interjected Nadel with a bit more vitriol than I expected when she said Tritan's name. "He is a cagey bastard."

"Then we get to him first, before the vault," said Fenel.

I nodded. "Agreed, I would venture to say his private quarters are not far from his treasures, probably that large room just down the hall. But you never know with Tritan, he could be sleeping in a broom closet just to throw intruders off."

"Tritan? I doubt that. The sonofabitch likes his comfort and entertainment too much and he needs room for his perversions." Nadel practically spat the words past her sneering lips.

"Must be a story there, but I won't ask," I said. "Tritan first then, we may need him anyway if there is optical or palm scan security on the vault."

Nadel took my hand and ran it over her head, behind her ear there were three tiny bumps hidden by her hair.

"Discreet implants, Markus. I also have ocular implants that allow night vision, distance meters, thermal and infrared scans and I can scan and copy Tritan's retinas and replay the scan. If that fails, I will pluck out his eyes or cut off his hands, makes no difference to me."

"Nadel, you are possibly the scariest person I have ever met," I admitted.

Nadel chuckled, "you haven't seen me pissed off yet, Mr. Deklinn, this is my calm face."

"Uh-huh. If you will excuse me for a few minutes, I need to make a call to a client," I said as I turned to leave the armory.

In the living room, I connected to Coreena's comm and waited for her to pick up. "Markus? My stars I heard you were arrested and feared the worst. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Coreena, I don't have much time and can't go into details I just wanted to let you know, tomorrow. You got that?"

"Yes, Markus, I understand."

"Good. I'll contact you later, gotta go."

I went into the bedroom on my way to the refresher and noticed a box on the bed with my name on it. Inside were a pair of black pants and a long sleeve black turtleneck, lying beside the box were a pair of boots with soft soles. Dammit, the woman just never stops.

When I exited the refresher, Linny was sitting on the edge of the bed and I walked past her without a word.

"I see." she said.

"Evidently not," I murmured as I closed the door behind me.

I stalked into the living room to pour a drink and look out on Coruscant's skyline. I was a bit overwhelmed by it all even though I know she has the best intentions. I was annoyed and frustrated, feeling more than a bit ungrateful, and so out of my element I don't know how to find my footing.

I didn't turn when the bedroom door opened, and watched her reflection glide across the floor and come to rest beside me.

"Alright, my darling, what is it? Something is wrong, tell me what it is, please."

I took a sip of whisky, hoping it would kindle into a bonfire of courage or at least make me feel less of an ass.

"Whatever I say is going to make me sound like the biggest, most ungrateful prick on the planet….."

Her reflection's eyes looked up into mine. "But…?"

I took another sip, still looking out into the night lights starting to twinkle in the twilight. "But...I am not used to someone dictating my life. I've had to rely on myself for as long as I can remember, making my own plans, my own decisions and suddenly I feel as if I have lost all control.

"I can never repay what you have done for me, Linny. The bail, lawyer, contacts, even Fenel and Nadel's help, but the other stuff has to stop. No more tailors or barbers or manicurists, no more telling me to be silent when you don't like what I have to say. My second rate suits and cheap shoes are who I am, they are what I bring to the table. You degrade our relationship by making me feel that I am not enough, that you have to dress me up like some sort of arm candy so that I am presentable. I am buck naked when I pleasure you, attire doesn't matter then, and I don't need or want all the extras, that's not why I stay."

"Then why do you stay, Markus?"

I watched a frown start to form between her brows."I stay because the door is open and I am free to leave. But all the finery seems like subtle bribes on top of everything else you have done. It is too much debt for this simple man to carry."

"I have hurt your pride, then, is that it? Hell, Markus, I am not trying to emasculate or bribe you, and if you can't see that then you are a fool. I am exactly what you need, someone who won't pander to your fragile ego and has your back at every turn. You are more to me than a stiff dick and a talented tongue, I can get those anywhere and with much less baggage.

"I have found an honesty in you and a sense of integrity that is so rare I simply refuse to let it get snuffed out by your stubbornness. Perhaps I assumed too much with the clothes, I could see where that might sting, but I won't apologize for anything else. I want you to live, my darling, I need for you to live."

"And the new duds? The new boots?"

Her laugh held a touch of sarcasm. "You really want to go into a covert operation in a white shirt and tan khakis, wearing boots that will announce every footstep you make? Think, Marcus."

I knocked back the rest of my drink and set the glass on the floor then wrapped her in my arms and let her warmth seep into me. "I am an idiot, and you make too much sense by far. But Linny, please understand, I never wanted to get lost in your world, I just wanted to get lost in you."

"Nice comeback," she whispered against my lips.


	41. Chapter 41

-Ascent into Chaos-

Fenel, Nadel and I spent most of the next day going over plans and finalizing preparations for the assault on Tritan's compound. I checked in on Yonlu and had to remind her again not to call me master, but she would come around eventually, she had so many years of subservience and abuse to overcome it would take time.

I let Tandy know her pay had been transferred and that we would have to talk about setting up an office account once all this was over. Hell, I should have done that a long time ago, she was good with numbers, frugal and I would trust her with my life.

My lawyer called in the afternoon with the name of the 'witness', it turned out to be Seter Crum, a low life that would whore his own mother out for another hit of ryll. They would likely dry him out long enough to testify and then disappear him and I would be on that prison planet making nice-nice with BoBo. I'd rather be dead.

Minx called at about 8 and said that she and Tongo were in for the raid on Tritan's. After my conversation with Linny last night, I should know better than to try and argue with any of the women in my life. Friend or lover, they were all strong and stubborn to a fault. I told her where and when to meet us and we would go over the plans then.

Fenel had transported Linny to the cargo hangar in the spaceport and put her on one of her freighters where they were to make a short jump and stay there until this was over. It was an argument she did not win, I would not leave her alone in the apartment and I didn't want the added worry about her safety. Any distractions at all could make this go horribly sideways.

At 10 pm I got dressed in the new clothes and boots. The cloth was smooth against my skin no tags or seams to scratch or itch, nothing to drag or snag on stray protuberances. The boots were supple and didn't rub or pinch and made no sound as I walked across the tile. I did a few squats and everything bent and flexed with my every movement. These were definitely no ordinary items one picked off the rack, military or SIS issue maybe, I guess Linny was truthful about her contacts.

I met Fenel and Nadel in the living room, the lights had been dimmed so low I bumped into the coffee table.

"You'll have to be quieter than that, Mr. Deklinn or you put us all at risk," chided Fenel.

"Yeah, sorry, just not familiar with the place yet."

"Nothing will be familiar where we are going, do keep that in mind," Fenel scolded me again, but he was right and I took no offense.

I was handed a blaster with a mesh holster and belt and a vibroknife to slip into the attached sheath. I strapped the belt around my waist and the leg straps around my thighs then tested the blaster for weight and balance. Heavier than my shoulder hold out, but probably had more knock down power and it balanced well. I slipped some extra cartridges into the loops in the belt and was ready to go.

Fenel threw my trenchcoat at me. "Put this on, we will attract much less attention than walking around like some sort of assassination squad or weird religious cultists. You might want to don the hat also."

"The coat is fine, but I refuse to make my hat a sacrifice to this little sorte. We've been together too long."

"As you wish." Fenel led us to the limo, threw two small duffels into the back seat and fired up the repulsors as soon as Nadel and I were inside. We headed toward Uscru sector and would find our way down from there.

We met Minx and Tongo at the turbolifts going down,Tritan's compound was located just inside where the Undercity started, about thirty levels from where we now stood. Fenel pressed the button for level 4802 and I made introductions as we descended. Everyone just nodded to each other but not a word was spoken.

The doors creaked open and everyone exited and walked toward our destination. We all ducked into an alley a few blocks away from Tritan's front door to finalize the plans.

I let Fenel take the lead on this one. "Minx and Tongo, you need to remain hidden just outside the compound, we will let you in once we are able. If I need to use any of my specialized equipment, it could fry every implant in Minx's head and likely affect Tongo's cybernetics."

"What about Nadel's implants?" I asked.

Nadel dropped her coat and pulled a fitted hood up over her head and a mesh veil over her face. "Special order, insulated, good stuff."

"I can take care of any guards patrolling the outside," said Tongo as he unslung the sniper rifle he had harnessed at his back.

"How you plan on getting in," asked Minx.

"Subflooring, maintenance shafts, but I'll probably have to blow through the floor. Take out the guards when you hear the big bang, Tongo, then wait for us."

Fenel took earbuds out of the smaller duffel and handed them out. We each inserted one in our ear. "Tuned to the same frequency, tap and talk, you all know the drill. Time to go."

After some searching, we finally found the grating that allowed access to the subflooring, Fenel had to use the cutting torch to break the welds while Nadel and I stood guard. Finally the grate was free and Fenel and I lifted it and set it to the side until all of us dropped inside and pulled the grate closed over our heads.

It was darker than a well digger's ass in here and Nadel pulled a glowrod from her duffel to light the way. There was little space to move around between the pipes and conduits but we found the older maintenance shaft and Fenel set about cutting his way in. There was no way over or under to get to the one we needed, the only way was through.

We donned the night vision goggles and went through the small opening, crawling forward in single file. I considering myself lucky that when I raised my eyes, it was Nadel's ass I saw and not Fenel's. If I had time to fantasize, I could think of a lot of things I could do from this angle, I kept my head down before my thoughts got me into trouble.

At last we stopped and Fenel cut through the opposite side of the shaft while Nadel and I pushed our goggles up and sat off to the side. Fenel used another glowrod to see the outside of the next shaft less than a foot away, he began cutting through that as well.

No alarms but that wouldn't last for long. Fenel went through first, Nadel handed him both duffels then she went and me last. Using the goggles again, we crawled forward another twenty feet or so, then Fenel used the drill to open a small hole in the top of the shaft. He changed bits and started drilling into the floor above us every time the air circulator kicked on to hide the noise. Nadel used the time to hand out breather masks which we all let hang from our necks.

Fenel placed a small camera through the hole and fed the output to a small screen he held in his hand. "Fuck, the kitchen, I was hoping for a closet."

"How many?" asked Nadel.

"Six that I can see, maybe more. The blast will take a couple of them, maybe stun a few, we can't search all night for the perfect spot. The blast will take the lights also, though they probably have emergency lighting. We are balls deep now, you in?"

"To get Tritan? Yeah, I'm in." answered Nadel.

"Yeah, let's do this." I said.

"There will be zero time for delay once the explosion opens the hole. Nadel I will boost you through first, Markus, you boost me, then I will help you through while Nadel keeps whoever is left busy. Both of you get about ten feet back now, this is going to rock your world."

Fenel held a device against the flooring, it looked like an array dish with a tail. The explosion would actually cone outward from the device making a hole at minimum four feet across. He waited for the air circulator to kick on again before driving the bolts into place with some sort of hydraulic pressure, then he dove out of the way and pressed the button.

The explosion was directed precisely toward the floor but still shook the maintenance shaft, Nadel rushed forward and placed her foot into Fenel's locked hands, he shoved her upward through the hole. I boosted him the same way and grabbed his extended arm as I leapt upward and pulled myself into chaos.


	42. Chapter 42

-Bloody Justice-

I took a second to get my bearings in the red orange glow of the emergency lighting and the din of the alarm was almost deafening. Nadel was fighting two guys in the corner and I pulled my blaster and took one of them off her. She had a knife in both hands and drove them into the remaining man's neck. A shot rang past my ear and I rolled to see a man with his leg pinned aiming at me again, I shot first.

I heard feet running and voices shouting just outside the kitchen door as Nadel ran toward the door, pulling a vial out of her vest. "Masks," she yelled as she covered her face, pulled the stopper and threw the vial out of the door. I watched a green gas start to fill the corridor as I pulled my own mask up, the sound of coughing followed by the dull thud of bodies hitting the floor reached my ears. After a few seconds Nadel opened the door and slipped through, followed by Fenel with me close on their heels.

My earbud beeped and I tapped it to hear Tongo's voice. "Outside guards are down, Dek, Minx and I are waiting outside the door."

"Minx, stay away from the door," said Fenel as he released one of the mouse droids and aimed it toward the entrance. He pressed the detonator device as soon as it bumped against the door and a large hole appeared, it also killed at least four of Tritan's men who were entering the corridor.

I watched as Tongo and Minx came striding in through the smoke and rubble. I dropped to my knee and started firing at the men who continued to come through the side doors, Tongo, Minx and I took advantage of the crossfire kill zone while it lasted.

I stood up and turned around right into a gut punch by one of the biggest men I had ever seen. It knocked the wind out of me but I fired into his foot as I doubled over. He yelped in pain and I think I just pissed him off with that foot shot. He still caught me with a huge fist to the side of my face which knocked me sideways into the grappling arms of one of his buddies. I saw the fist come at my face again and moved my head just enough that it was a glancing blow across my cheekbone. I raised both my feet and kicked the big guy in the chest, pushing him away and knocking grapple guy backward. The move loosened grapple guys grip just enough that I managed to grab my knife and shove it into his thigh and as he released me I raised my blaster and fired into the body of the behemoth who was pulling his arm back to punch me again.

"Not the face, fucker, not the face," I chanted as I pulled the trigger over and over again until his lumbering hulk crashed to the floor.

Then I turned on the guy trying to pull my knife out of his leg. "And I want my knife back," I mumbled as I fired my blaster into his chest.

Fenel's voice came over the earbud. "Minx, Tongo, hang by the door,"

I glanced in Fenel's direction and both he and Nadel were standing with their backs against the wall where the corridor opened into a T junction. Green bolts of blaster fire filled the open area, had to be turrets. I saw Fenel remove another mouse droid from his duffel and send it to his left before I turned around to go back and help Minx and Tongo.

I heard the familiar crackle and hiss of an ion burst as I continued down the hall. I had my retrieved knife out as I moved toward Tongo who was going hand to hand with two goons while another one circled, trying to get to Minx. I felt my knife slice into flesh and strike bone as I slid the blade into the one with his back to me. There is no honor in a fight like this, there is only survival.

As the one went down, Tongo crushed the neck of the other with his cybernetic hand and turned on the third. Minx had finally unjammed and reloaded her blaster which she fired, I watched half of the man's face melt away with the plasma burst and we all turned around to join Fenel and Nadel who had already disappeared from sight.

I tapped my earbud, "Fenel, Nadel, where the hell are you?"

"Headed toward the control room to the left, Nadel went right toward the armory and barracks. She will need help, I won't," Fenel answered.

Minx, Tongo and I broke into a run, avoiding or leaping over the bodies strewn in our path and turned right at the junction. Ahead, Nadel was being hard pressed although I had to give her credit, I have never seen anyone move like that. She seemed to defy gravity and her blades were a blur but sheer numbers would be her undoing, Tongo and I charged into the fray while Minx hung back and took shots as she was able.

Nadel was trying to use the door as a choke point but the numbers were against her. Tongo and I were able to take some of the pressure off while she went for another vial in her vest.

"Markus, mask, Tongo run," she yelled as she unstoppered the vial and threw it into the barracks. Tongo shoved one of the men back into the room before he sprinted away and I held the others off while she closed the door and stuck a knife through the control panel to short it out. No one would leave that room alive.

I felt the sting of the residual gas inside my nose before I was able to pull the mask up and fought the urge to gag as I felt a knife graze my side. Another grabbed my arm and swung me around but I was able to duck the blow and brought my knife up into the groin of the offender. Well that guy would never have kids even if he lived.

An explosion from the other end of the hallway rocked the floor under our feet but I didn't have time to take a look. I was knocked back against the wall and looked up into the muzzle of a blaster. Nadel came out of nowhere, I swear she ran up the guys back and hooked her legs around his neck pulling him backward, I dodged but felt the burn of plasma eat into my shoulder as I heard the gunman's neck snap between Nadel's thighs. There are worse ways to go.

We finished cleaning up the rest of the paid goons in the hallway and Nadel went to the armory to check for more. I looked the other way to see Fenel limping toward us and sprinted to help him. At least that damned alarm was finally silent.

"Shrapnel got my leg and hip, I'll be fine. Let's find Tritan," he said as I pulled his arm over my shoulders to help him along.

The other unopened door had to be Tritan's chambers and we had no idea what was behind it. Nadel went to work slicing the door while Minx took the time to give kolto injections to all of us, no one had come through this without injury.

Surprisingly, the door slid back and Nadel took a peek inside. "Shit, laser grids all over the place, likely run from a separate power source."

"Shield yourself, Nadel. Minx and Tongo, step back." Fenel said as he removed a grenade from his pack. Once Minx and Tongo were at a safe distance, Fenel lobbed the grenade into the room, the ion charge went off and then fizzled, the grid was still in place. He lobbed a frag grenade into the room and was answered by laughter.

"You fools! Did you think I have no other security, especially in my private chambers. You should leave now, the police are on their way."

"Over or under?" asked Nadel.

"Over," answered Fenel as he took another of those directional explosives from his pack. "Tongo, I need your help."

Fenel balanced himself on Tongo's shoulders so he could reach the ceiling, planted the bomb and everyone stepped back as he blew a hole into the ceiling. Tongo heaved Nadel through the opening followed by another directional bomb.

"You know the direction, Nadel?"

"Yeah, implants, remember?"

We waited for the final explosion which rained rubble and shards of durasteel down on Tritan's personal shielding. Again he laughed.

"Laugh at this, asshole." Nadel fired a single dart from her wrist sheath but instead of bouncing harmlessly off, it slowed and bored through the shielding hitting Tritan in the meat of his shoulder. His eyes went wide with surprise as his legs crumbled and he slid soundlessly to the floor.

Nadel dropped from the ceiling, sliding down the side of the shield and looking around the room. "There's a room at the back, probably the power relay, I'll have to make my way to it."

"Can you see all the grid, even the blue and green?" asked Minx.

"Only the red and blue, I don't see the green," answered Nadel.

"I do, I need to go." Minx said as she started to strip down to nothing but her underwear.

"Be careful, my love," Tongo said as she took her first step into the room.

It took Minx quite a while to thread her way through the maze, over, under, on tip toes and on her belly, she was grazed twice, once across her upper arm and once across her leg, I couldn't see the grid but I could see the thin red streaks appear and the blood start to trickle. Tongo held his breath each time.

Once she go to the room, she pulled a data spike from her bra and went to work opening the door. The grid went down soon after she entered and the shielding dissipated from around Tritan.

"I've finally got you, you sonofabitch." said Nadel as she knelt beside Tritan.

"We need to get to the vault, get what we came after and get the hell out of here," I interrupted.

"In a moment, Markus, I have waited years for this moment," Nadel growled as she took a handful of Tritan's hair so she could turn his head.

"You don't remember me, do you? The little girl with the tangled hair who used to scrub your floors, this floor, free of filth after one of your nights of entertainment."

She twisted his head around so far I thought she was going to break his neck, "That corner back there was were you kicked my little brother to death because he accidently spilled wine on your boots."

She slammed his head against the wooden frame of the huge chaise lounge at his back. "And this is where you did unspeakable things to my older sister just to hear her scream, then passed her around to your friends and then your men until she was so broken she took her own life. No, you don't remember me, but I remember you."

She removed a small dagger from her vest and dragged it slowly down both sides of his face.

"Anti coagulant on the blade. Whatever we are going to do, it needs to be fast, I'm not done cutting yet and he only has so much blood."

Tongo slung Tritan over his shoulder as we made our way to the vault entrance.

"Jeez, Nadel, I thought you'd killed him."

"Naw, paralytic, he can see, hear and feel everything, he just can't speak or move although I would have liked to hear him scream a bit, just for old times sake."

Tongo dumped Tritan on the floor beside the vault door and put his back against the wall. Minx had put her clothes back on and was in the process of slicing into the controls. We heard one click and one green light lit up.

"Optical or palm scan next, lift him up for me Tongo so I can get both scans done."

Tongo did as Minx asked and held Tritan up to the optical scanner, there was a beep and a red light. Huh, seems there was some sort of order, I would have tried the palm next, but Minx tried the optical again, and there was another click and green light. Minx did the palm next, another click and green light, then a small tray slid out with some sort of film stretched across the middle.

"I think it needs some blood."

"Happy to oblige," said Nadel as she sliced open Tritan's shirt and dug the knife into his chest then held the point over the film until a drop had fallen from the tip of the blade.

Minx pushed the tray back into the control panel and the final click sounded as the last green light lit up and the door lock released. Minx scanned for more traps but didn't find any and we walked into the vault except for Nadel, who stayed outside with Tritan. His eyes were wild, frantic, frightened, there was wisdom in his fear.

Tritan had some weird shit in his vault, old daggers, books, scrolls, jewelry, a couple of stacks of credits, which I told Minx and Tongo to take, a few paintings and at the end of the vault on the middle shelf was the diary. The only thing I was after. It was cold to the touch, more than metalic cold against my fingers, it seemed to sap the warmth from my flesh. I asked for one of the duffels and placed it carefully inside then exited the room.

Tritan was sitting in an ever expanding pool of his own blood and all over his torso, arms, hands and face were tiny cuts, so many I couldn't count. Nadel's face was completely devoid of emotion as she kept whittling away at his flesh.

"It's called death by a thousand cuts, Markus, very painful." Nadel said to me without looking up.

"I don't think you'll have time for all that, Nadel, we have to go."

A grin spread over Nadel's face, a grin I hoped to never see again.

"How about just one more then," she murmured as she slit Tritan's throat from ear to ear.

She stepped around his legs and the blood and entered the vault, holding only one thing in her hand as she exited.

"My sister's hair chain," she explained as she brought the chain up to her lips and gently kissed it.

"We need to go," said Fenel handing each of us a thermite bomb.

"Place these in each room, we need to make sure nothing is left and nobody lives."

"Anyone living above this place?" I asked.

"Just a warehouse, hope they have good insurance," answered Fenel.

Once all the charges were placed, we went into the kitchen and back down the entry hole Fenel had made earlier. We made our way back to the grate and once everyone was out, Fenel pressed the detonator. I could already hear the sirens as the explosion bucked the durasteel under our feet. The turbolift wasn't far away.

I stopped the lift at floor 4828 and got off.

"What the hell are you doing, Dek," inquired Minx.

"I need to pick up a pair of panties I left at the safe house."

"A pair of panties, are you insane?"

"Nope, just part of the job."


	43. Chapter 43

-Necessary Protocols-

Minx and Tongo went home to clean up and tend to their wounds which were mostly superficial. Fenel would need at least a day in the kolto tank, not just for the leg and hip wound but also the ones he didn't tell us about, namely the minute pieces of shrapnel that had lodged in his chest. He was damned lucky that it wasn't worse although his sternum had been cracked by a projectile that had hit him particularly hard.

Why is it that wounds never hurt that much until you get a chance to look at them? My shoulder was worse than I thought and the knife wound to my side went deeper than expected plus my face was swollen and bruised again. Various nicks and cuts surfaced as I undressed and everything burned like fire when I stepped into the shower.

Nadel would need some care also, although most of her injuries were caused by her unbelievable battle acrobatics, however, there were a few small cuts that needed tending as well as a sizeable bruise along her lower back that had turned a lovely shade of purple.

Nadel and I tended each other after both of us had cleaned up. We used a lot of kolto gel, spray, packs and bandages once Fenel was in the tank. Nadel called the spaceport to have Linny notified that she could come home and then retired to her room. Nadel is great as a teammate, but, hell, I never want to piss that woman off.

I made a quick call to Coreena to let her know I had her item and would deliver it later in the day, we agreed on 2 p.m. since it would give her time to get my fee and me some time to heal.

I was half asleep when Linny arrived. She came into the bedroom and shucked her clothes then crawled between the sheets, trying not to disturb me.

"Mmm, glad you're home. Come 'ere."

"Sorry to wake you, darling. I can see the bandages and it may be better if you rest tonight."

"I'll stay flat on my back and maybe you can do all the work for a change."

"You cheeky bastard," she laughed.

"Hush, woman, and show me what you can do."

"You know perfectly well what I can do."

"Remind me."

Linny let me sleep in until late morning. I struggled into my robe and underwear, the shoulder was a bit more stiff and sore than I thought it would be and the new flesh growing over the cut in my side caused me to wince as it stretched with my movements. I found her and Nadel in the kitchen drinking caf and watching the news channel on the viewscreen attached to the wall.

"Seems our little excursion has caused quite a stir," said Nadel as she placed a cup in front of me and poured the caf.

"No suspects named yet?" I asked, blowing into the cup then taking a sip.

"I don't think there was much left behind, they'll be sifting through rubble for days."

"Yeah, and the power vacuum we left is going to keep Palder busy for weeks. He isn't as well liked in the underworld as he thinks and he lost his buffer zone when Tritan died."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy, maybe he'll get shivved in a dark alley," said Linny.

"Ah, if only. One thing's for sure, Songa is gonna have a field day," I chuckled.

One of the house droids placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with a side of bacon on the table and I dug in with relish as my stomach growled it's delight. Food and dames, two of life's greatest pleasures although a great piece of ass still tops the list.

"How's Fenel?" I asked.

"Still in the tank, probably gonna keep him there until tomorrow, the extra time won't hurt."

"He did get banged up worse than we thought. I just want you to know, Nadel, I couldn't have pulled this off without you guys. Your poisons and his gadgets did more damage that a whole team with blasters could have done. I just want to say thank you."

"It was not without personal motivation, Mr. Deklinn. I did have a score to settle and this was the perfect chance to finish it. Opportunity knocked and I answered, we both got what we were after."

"Back to calling me, Mr. Deklinn again?"

"This is Mistress Linny's house and decorum must be followed. Fenel will be the same once he wakes up. I do need to dress your wounds again, when you are ready."

I pushed myself away from the table and stood up. "I'll meet you in the utility room."

After what I had witnessed last night, it still surprised me how gentle Nadel could be with her hands. I suppose it takes a certain amount of control to fight the way she does but her touch was efficient yet soft as her fingers glided across my bruised and broken skin.

Her eyes locked with mine for just an instant and I am not sure what passed between us in that moment, but I could smell the sensuality and violence rolling off her body in hot waves. Perhaps it was some residue of the excitement of the night before. It was suggestive and enticing and had to stop before it began.

My dad had a saying, 'you don't shit where you eat'. Wise words in this situation, plus, as much as I am drawn to the fairer sex, there are lines that have to be drawn. When I'm not under Linny's roof, all bets are off, and I always keep my options open.

Nadel became stiff and businesslike as I applied kolto to her lower back, hardly giving me time to finish before she lowered her shirt and walked out of the room. All the adrenaline from the night before was gone and we were back to being Mr. Deklinn and Linny's maid/companion/bodyguard. No meaningful glances or lingering touches, we both knew our place.

An hour before I was going to leave for Coreena's apartment, Nadel entered the living room with news.

"Mistress Linny, those dna samples you asked for have some interesting results. Kenet is not the father of his son, however, it is not conclusive that Del'Moor sired the boy either. There is something odd with the dna strands, they match but don't, it doesn't make sense. Perhaps the sample was corrupted somehow?"

"Then we need a new sample," said Linny. "I will go and visit Conrad and see if I can get something out of his office, failing that, I can visit his estate. Surely there is a comb or brush lying about unattended."

"Let me guess, the help?"

"Exactly, perhaps the estate should be first then."

"You and Nadel just be careful. And yes, Nadel is taking you, I have to go to Coreena's alone, no arguing."

A frown and a nod was all I got in response. "Don't pout," I said as I leaned over to give her a kiss before gathering the duffel and exiting the apartment.

It was a bit of a walk to the nearest taxi call station but once I was inside the vehicle, the ride was relatively short to Coreena's apartment building. I had to show my ID to the doorman again then took the turbolift to the top floor and strolled to Coreena's door. It was slightly ajar.

The hair stood up on my neck as I pulled my blaster from the shoulder holster, eased the door open and stepped over the threshold. The place was quiet with nothing but the faint sound of traffic trickling in from the outside.

I slid, with my back against the wall, down the short foyer to the living room. It was a mess with chairs turned over and the sofa pushed askew, the glass coffee table had been smashed and glass shards littered the floor. A trail of blood leading into one of the side hallways had started to dry.

The glass crunched under my boots as I carefully threaded my way through the scattered furniture and then I heard a low groan coming from the direction of the bloodied corridor. I glanced around the wall and saw the legs of Arrtis sticking out from one of the doorways. Still keeping my blaster at the ready, I approached the downed Cathar.

He was laying face down in a pool of blood and barely had the energy to raise his head and look over his shoulder. He lowered his head when he saw who it was and I asked if we were alone, with some effort he nodded.

I holstered my blaster, placed the duffel on the floor and carefully rolled Arrtis over to his back, he immediately started to choke so I rolled him again to his side. How the hell he was still conscious was beyond me.

"Do you have kolto here?" I asked.

"Draw…..draw," he stammered.

I stood up and immediately started rifling through drawers until I found an injector and a box of vials. I placed the injector on the Cathar's neck and pulled the trigger, he made a sound halfway between a cough and a sigh and I watched as his eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"Arrtis, don't you dare faint," I said while gently slapping his face. "I need to know what happened, where is Coreena?"

His eyes realigned and focused. "They took her," he wheezed.

"Who?, who took her?"

"Hunters, don't know how they got in."

He was starting to fade again, I injected more kolto because I didn't know what else to do.

"Arrtis, I need to contact the sith." His eyes went wide. "Yes, I know about him and her. I need to contact him, now!"

He struggled to pull a holocom out from under his body. "Frequency….programmed, hit... send," Arrtis said just before he passed out.

"Bloody, fucking hell!" I exclaimed as I checked for a pulse. It was there but thready and weak, then I checked the apartment for a kolto tank but there wasn't one.

I called Minx. "Minx, I need you and Tongo at this address as soon as you can make it, matter of life and death."

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into now, Dek?"

"Not me, a….friend, of sorts. Just hurry, come to the back entrance loading dock."

Next I called Linny and Nadel and left a message to get here fast, I was bringing company home and would need the limo. Other than the doorman I wasn't too sure about building security, so best to park in back by the loading dock.

Last I called the sith. "Lord Tantalus?"

"Who the hell are you and how did you get Cori's comm?"

"Not much time. I think Del'Moor has Cori, we need to meet."

"How do you know about me and Cori?"

"I'd be a pretty bad detective if I didn't know, it's what I do. We gonna meet or what?, your call."

He gave me an address, definitely slum town, definitely dangerous and I was definitely going.


	44. Chapter 44

-Strange Bedfellows-

It took some doing, the damned Cathar was a lot heavier than even I suspected, but Tongo and I finally managed to wrestle his body into the limo. Nadel, Minx and Linny sat in the front seat and Tongo and I stayed in the back with Arrtis. I had to keep his head elevated so he didn't choke to death on his own fluids. Blood was everywhere, including the nice gold carpet lining the penthouse hallway and the back seat of the limo.

In his few moments of lucidity he muttered about the sith, Cori and Del'Moor, his last words were 'save her' before he passed out again.

"He needs a hospital," said Minx.

"And we do what? Dump him at the emergency room door? I'm not in the mood for fifty questions and I don't have time to take him inside, I have a sith to meet, soon."

"We will talk about this when we are home," said Linny.

"There's nothing to talk about, you don't get to win all the time, Linny, and trust me, you won't win."

The rest of the ride continued in uncomfortable silence. At Linny's, Tongo and I helped Nadel get Fenel out of the tank, then got Arrtis ready. There was no time to load fresh fluid and we all held our breath until we saw the bubbles start to rise from the breathing mask. We would know by morning if the Cathar was going to make it. Tongo carried Fenel to his room and laid him in his bed to let the sedative wear off, he would be fine.

Nadel led Minx and Tongo to the kitchen for some caf and I threw my datapad to Minx asking her to download the coordinates of the asteroid field, I knew she had them and she didn't deny it. I then made my way to the bedroom to clean up and put clean clothes on, Linny followed close behind.

Linny put her hand on my arm and I whirled around, "Leave it be, Linny."

"You stubborn, ass!" she spat as her other hand came up to slap me.

I caught her arm mid air and pushed her back against the wall, holding her there with my body, my nose just inches from hers. "I told you to leave it be."

Her breath came hot across my face. "So you can meet this sith? So you can go to Del'Moor's private lab and get yourself killed? You have the amulet, Markus, give the damned thing to the sith and let him do whatever he must, why do you have to go along?"

My confession tore from my throat. "I go for you, Linny, for you! If there is a cure to this illness of yours it has to be in that lab. You're a smart woman, tell me you never suspected that Del'Moor had something to do with it. You had treatments for your infertility, yes? Experimental treatments? Ones administered by your loving husband at Del'Moor's behest?"

I watched a single tear trickle down her cheek and kissed it away, it was salty and sweet on my lips. I stepped back and released her, going to sit on the edge of the bed. My elbows rested on my knees as I gazed down at my fingers locked together while Linny sat beside me and laid her cheek against my shoulder.

"Don't do this, Markus, please. I have found peace with my inevitable death, I could never find peace with yours."

"I have to try and I won't be going alone, this time I will have a sith on my side, or should, if I can talk him into it. He loves, Cori, he will go after her."

"You are the most exasperating man I have ever met but I see there is no talking you out of this, so Nadel and I are going too, Fenel can stay here and look after the Cathar. I have the best pilots around and Captain Tarn will get us there and back if anyone can. Go meet your sith, Markus, I will be waiting."

I got cleaned up and changed clothes then left for the Old Galactic Market. I would take lifts down from there to level 3878, and follow the map on my datapad to find the street I needed. The sith said it was an old warehouse, likely way below his standards of living, but the things people do for love always amaze me. My mind stumbled on that thought but only for a second, it made me question why I was here but I didn't like the answer. I forced my mind to move on.

I had the feeling of being watched and followed as I exited the lift but looking around, I didn't see anyone. The sun does not reach this level and the lighting is poor at best. Trash littered the streets and I couldn't tell who or what made the occasional noise. About two blocks from my destination, I stopped and removed my blaster from my holster, I was sure I was being followed.

"Well, well, little mouse, come slumming have you?" a voice came out of the darkness.

"Look, little mouse has a little blaster, it won't be enough. I want the hat when we're done," said another voice from in back of me.

"He won't be needing it anymore," said a third from my left.

I heard the sound of metal smacking against fleshy palms, common thugs, but I was unsure of the exact number. I heard the sound of footsteps sprinting toward me from the back, dropped to one knee, crossed my arm over my chest, brought the blaster up under my armpit and fired. It was a blind shot, but I hit someone, they squealed and thudded to the ground. I got to my feet and began firing in all directions as I inched forward toward my destination.

I dodged one piece of thrown metal but got unlucky with the next one, it hit me in the side of my head hard enough to daze me, and knock my hat off. I stumbled and almost went down as several ragged figures advanced. Why can't it ever be a stand up fight?

I fired twice more but before they could reach me a red glow ignited from the shadows and came flying in my direction spinning as it closed the distance. I dropped but still smelled the odor of burned hair as the blade slid through the space the top of my head had previously occupied.

At least three of the raggedy men fell to the ground and the rest turned to run. I looked up to see a black leather glove extended down to me which I gripped as the hooded figure helped drag me to my feet.

"That was an expensive haircut, you're gonna owe me big time if you messed it up," I said as I dusted myself off.

"It was just a trim," the sith laughed.

"Good thing I didn't have my hat on, that would have really pissed me off," I retorted as I bent over to retrieve the fedora.

"Humph, the republic and their hats."

"Same could be said of the sith and their masks, potato, potahto."

"Fair enough, please follow me, Mr. Deklinn, I believe we have business to discuss."

"Lead on," I said as I followed him to the warehouse door and entered into the absolute blackness that lay beyond.

To my surprise, the sith possessed a glowrod that he used to light our way toward the back of the building and up two flights of metal stairs to the room he was currently occupying. A lantern sat by a bedroll and two metal chairs sat against a makeshift table constructed out of a thin sheet of metal laid across two sawhorses.

"Please excuse the amenities, I don't get much company," he said as he turned off the glowrod and pulled one of the chairs away from the table, motioning for me to take a seat.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Mr. Deklinn. Tell me what you know and be quick about it, I am not known for my patience."

"Look, Tantalus or Tyrus or whatever your name is, I'm not going to get into a dick measuring contest with you. My life has been hell since Cori hired me and I am in no mood for threats. We work together or not at all, capiche?"

"Cori is my only concern, Mr. Deklinn, so, all posturing aside, please tell me what you know."

"I was to meet with Cori today at 2 at her Sunrise Boulevard apartment to hand over her diary. When I got there the door was open, the place was smashed to hell and Arrtis, her bodyguard, was near death in the hallway."

The sith had been pacing this whole time but stopped and focused his yellow eyes on me. "Did Arrtis have his wits to say what happened?"

"Yeah, he said that hunters had come for her and taken her. We both know that Del'Moor has her and he has plans for her in whatever sick scheme is fomenting in his demented skull."

"She is powerless without the amulet, do you happen to know where he has taken her?"

"He has a lab in an asteroid belt just outside of Hutt space and it is heavily defended, or….he could just have her on one of his frigates jumping constantly from place to place."

"And you know the location of this secret lab?"

"I do. But I need to come along for personal reasons and you are in no position to bargain. It would take you too long to get the coordinates on your own and time is of the essence. You know what he is prepping her for, Tyrus, so what's it going to be?"

"It seems we have an accord, Mr. Deklinn. But if she is not on that asteroid, what then? Have you thought that far ahead?"

"You don't know me well enough to assume that I haven't. If, we can somehow get control of that lab, we can hold it hostage to get Cori back. I have the feeling that the weapon that has everyone so spooked is still there and that it is more important to Conrad than 10 of his bastard offspring."

"Perhaps, but one more thing you need to know, the Conrad Del'Moor you met is a doppleganger."

"Great, another twin."

"Hardly, he is something much more sinister, now tell me your plan to get to this asteroid."


	45. Chapter 45

-The Need for Speed-

The sith escorted me back to the lift and I told him I would contact him when all the plans had been gelled into some sort of coherence. When I arrived back at Linny's I called everyone into the living room to have a meeting. Time was our enemy now and we had to act quickly.

Linny was the first to speak. "Captain Tarn is already refueling and supplying the ship. We will need one of the larger freighters that can hold one or two shuttles in the cargo bay since smaller vessels may be needed to land on the asteroid. I assume your sith can get to the hangar unseen?"

"I would say so, he has probably walked into the Senate unseen, he does have a certain knack. We are going to need much the same equipment we took to Tritan's place and then some, this asteroid is going to make Tritan's compound look like a toy shop. Do we have anyone who can handle explosives?"

"Yes, me," said Fenel as he walked into the room. "The Cathar will be in the tank for at least another two days, maybe more. We can put the droids into security mode and we do have one that has medtech programming. We can also put the apartment on lockdown although now that Del'Moor has what he wants I doubt he will come after the cat, there would be no point."

"Fenel, as much as it is appreciated, I doubt you are in any shape to take on another mission at this time."

Fenel pulled himself up to his full height, wincing slightly. "Mr. Deklinn, how many battlefields have you been on? How many wounds have you sustained in combat and still had to soldier on through? No disrespect sir, but who are you to question my stamina or resolve?

"Mistress Linny is my charge, a promise I made to her father, neither you nor the fires of hell will keep me from my duty."

"Well I guess that's settled then. Question is, when do we leave? I would prefer sooner rather than later."

"Hey, what about us?" asked Minx.

"I didn't want to drag you into anything else, Minxy."

"There is something there the Hutts want pretty damned badly and I want to know what it is. Besides, think of the perks I would get if I could bring whatever it is back to them."

I had to chuckle. "Always the pragmatist. They have Isotope 5, Minx. I don't know how much, but if you go and we find it, it's yours. Hell, sell it back to the Hutts for all I care, get enough credits to retire, we will all probably deserve a nice long vacation after this is all over."

"I don't think we can leave until tomorrow night, Markus. Fenel and I need time to restock so tell your sith friend tomorrow at 9, it will be dark then and he should be able to sneak into the Felner company hangar unseen. I'm sorry, it's the best I can do. Some of the things we get are not exactly legal and contacts have to be made," offered Nadel.

"Tell the sith, second level, bay 294," said Linny.

I looked in her direction and noticed that she had become very pale. A drop of blood appeared below one of her nostrils and she reached up and wiped it away with her finger.

"Linny, what is it?" I asked.

"Just one of my headaches, I'll be fine, I just need to lie down for a little while."

I stood and scooped her up into my arms and carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her down and adding another pillow under her head. I raised her hand to my lips and held it there, "and now you see why I have to go."

"Yes, dear, I know. Now, please, just let me sleep and make sure all the lights are turned out, I need it dark in here."

I pulled a blanket out of the linen closet and laid in across her body, then turned out all the lights and left the room. Looks like I would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

I turned to Nadel. "How long has this been going on?"

"She told you about the headaches, Mr. Deklinn. They used to come every few months, now they are every few weeks and they are getting worse."

"Then we'd better get on with the prep, we have an asteroid to visit."

Minx and Tongo left to get whatever they needed, Fenel and Nadel did the same. I called to check in on Yonlu, who seemed more at peace now and actually just called me Markus, it was an improvement. Then I called Tyrus to let him know the departure time and place. He wasn't happy about the delay, but he really had no choice, sometimes it's good to hold all the cards.

A light supper and a couple of whiskeys later I stretched out on the couch to try and get some shut eye. I don't remember falling asleep but sometime during the night I was awakened by soft lips on mine and the taste of honey.

"I woke up and you weren't there," whispered Linny.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Not having you there disturbed me more. Come to bed, I could use a little spooning right now and who knows, it might be a novel experience to just lay together for a night without sex."

"I dunno, Linny, spooning leads to forking and who knows what else."

That exquisite laugh escaped her lips as she took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Let's just start with the spoon, shall we? You really are the most impossible man."

"Actually, I'm damned easy and I'm pretty proficient with my utensils."


	46. Chapter 46

-How the Other Half Lives-

We spent the afternoon hours filling mouse droids with all sorts of surprises and Nadel made some more of her vials, sharpened her daggers and filled her vest with throwing knives covered in various coatings. She also filled her wrist sheaths with whatever concoctions she deemed necessary, I was afraid to ask. We filled waist pouches with kolto and duffels with grenades and the usual detonite charges and when everything was done, it looked like we could stage a small war.

Another black turtleneck was delivered for me since my last one got ruined and replacements for Fenel and Nadel as well. Linny was back on top of her game and looked much better also, she had some color again.

At 8 p.m. we loaded everything into the limo, Fenel activated all the security settings for the apartment and we crowded into the vehicle for the trip to the spaceport. Once at hangar 294 we loaded all our stuff on the shuttle and waited for the sith to arrive.

I was standing at the top of the ramp when out of nowhere a figure popped into view in front of me. I backpedaled and damn near fell over as the sith's gloved hand caught the front of my jacket helping me right myself.

"You're late," I said.

"Traffic," he replied and strode into the shuttle to take a seat, folding his robes around him and crossing his arms, ignoring the occasional uneasy glance he received from everyone.

"Captain Tarn, take us out." I yelled up to the cockpit as I took my seat beside Linny.

A short time later we landed in the hangar bay of a YZ-900 freighter named the Outsider's Bid. Captain Tarn stopped short as he left the cockpit and spied the sith sitting in one of his passenger seats.

Linny stood up immediately. "Captain Tarn, you and your crew will treat our guest Lord…?"

"Just Tyrus is fine, I believe in expediency with everything including names, I don't see the need for formality here."

"Very well, I expect the utmost courtesy extended toward our guest for this trip, am I understood Captain?"

"You're the boss, Mrs. Del'Moor," replied the Captain as he walked over to open the exit door and extend the ramp.

Tyrus stood up so quickly it made everyone jump. "Del'Moor?"

"An unfortunate happenstance I assure you, I should have taken back my maiden name a long time ago and you could not possibly hate that family any more than I do, Lord Tyrus."

Tyrus nodded his head and helped unload the duffels then we followed one of the crew as they showed us to our quarters. Linny wanted Tyrus next to ours, the others chose their own. Captain Tarn went to the cockpit to prep the ship for hyperspace and I went with him to provide the coordinates to the navicomputer.

Tyrus was standing outside his door when I returned. "We need to talk as soon as the ship makes the jump, Mr. Deklinn and what I have to say is for your ears alone."

"They should have a conference room someplace, and please, call me Dek. Since we could very well die together, ceremony seems a bit misplaced, don't you think?"

"I think I prefer Markus."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to try and sleep with me are you?"

He gave me an amused look and replied, "You are not exactly my type and have more faith, Markus. You've never gone into battle with a sith before, you might be surprised what I can bring to the table."

"Perhaps, oh, and a word of caution, sith or not, don't piss off Nadel, trust me on this. See you in a bit."

Linny and I settled into our quarters that, at least, had a double bed and a shower. Twenty minutes later the freighter jumped and it was time to hear what Tyrus had to say.

"Be careful, Markus," said Linny as I prepared to exit the room.

"I think if he was going to harm me, I'd be dead already. He needs us and he knows it plus he doesn't strike me as a fool."

We shared a brief kiss and I entered the hallway where Tyrus was waiting. We found the conference room indicated by the crew member who showed us to our rooms, entered and sat across from each other at the small oval table.

"I have a story to tell you, Markus."

"As long as it doesn't start with 'Once upon a time', I'm all ears."

"Do you believe in the consequences of unrequited love?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? And, no, I don't believe in love at all, Tyrus. I hope this is leading somewhere."

"I doubt you hold to your own convictions, perhaps it is just commitment or monogamy that you avoid? And here I thought only sith were ruled by their passion, it sticks to you like cologne."

"I didn't come here for a psych eval, just get on with it."

Tyrus cocked his head and raised a brow ridge and I could almost feel his yellow eyes reading the pages of my life. I fought the urge to squirm and stared back with my best sabacc face.

He finally eased the personal scrutiny, sat back in his chair and began to speak. "The sith are steeped in lore and myth and not the least of these are the artifacts of bygone glory. Tomes, tablets, holocrons, talismans and amulets, all highly sought after, all dangerous. What the diary holds is the 'Amulet of Awakening', created over four hundred years ago by a sith sorceress named Aleema Keto. It was a way for her legacy to survive even after she had long turned to dust.

"She used alchemy and dark magics to shape the metal and imbue the central gem with her knowledge and her genetic code, only a child of her blood can use it and Reeny and Cori are her direct descendents through their father Tadeus Belials. The caveat is that although males carry the marker it is dormant, only females can use the amulet to unlock the power that lies hidden within them, dark side power, terrible power. They don't even register as force sensitive until the amulet does its work. The amulet faded into myth over three hundred years ago, how or why it disappeared is still not known."

"And then Tadeus Belials found it?" I asked.

"Actually, his daughter Coreena did. My father, Lord Sylor Pallus and Tadeus Belials became quite fast friends since both leaned more toward the scholarly realms and both shared a love of archeology, often going on digs together, sometimes taking their families along.

"I was five and the twins were three when we accompanied our parents to Korriz where a new dig had been established by the Reclamation Service. We had only been there for a couple of days when Reeny disappeared. Everyone searched for days when she finally stumbled back into camp, dazed, dirty, exhausted, her clothes in rags and around her neck a chain holding an amulet that had attached itself to her chest.

"It was shaped like a scarab and all six legs had imbedded into her skin, the gem's glow seemed to throb with every heartbeat and as young as I was, I still remember the purple lightning playing up and down her arms and in her tiny hands. They had to heavily sedate her to get her back to the Belial estate on Dromund Kaas."

A derisive snort escaped my mouth. "Lovely place, this empire of yours. Personally, all this sith crap gives me the creeps. Who the hell creates shit like that, who the hell would want to? Power at any cost? Bunch of nutjobs if you ask me. So what happened next?"

Tyrus ignored my jibe and continued. "The rest of the story came to me second hand, when I was older, but I had no cause to question its veracity. They tried everything to get the amulet off Coreena and finally, in desperation, they chemically induced her death. Once her body functions ceased, the amulet released its hold on the girl and it was placed into the diary that Tadeus and my father had artisans working day and night to construct. They almost failed to revive her, which might have been for the best since Coreena was never the same. The knowledge and power that had poured into the tiny child's unprepared mind was just too much and she never fully recovered."

"So, how did she get to Coruscant, and why?"

"They tried for nearly a year to stabilize her mind, sometimes she would be almost catatonic then go into fits of rage and always she spoke of the voice; the amulet called to her. Finally it was decided that the mother and Cori would take the amulet to my family's estate on Athis, Tadeus would stay on Dromund with Reeny. It was hoped that the distance would help, and it did to a degree, but it was evidently still too close.

"It was actually my mother who arranged for Reeny to be sent to the Deevis's. My mother and father met on Nar Shaddaa, she was republic, he was pureblood, but the heart does as it does, and that is another story."

"I thought your mother was half pureblood, not exactly welcome news to a republic family."

"I see you do your homework, Markus. My mother was the product of, shall we say, forbidden love, a blight on the family. She was raised on Nubia for a time then was taken in by a kindly aunt living on Nar Shaddaa. She was actually a first cousin to Edaline Deevis and had kept in contact over the years when the Deevis's went home to Nubia. She knew of Edaline's inability to have children and Reeny was the perfect solution.

"I don't know the whole story, but somehow my mother was able to get Reeny to Nubia to meet with the Deevis's. You have to understand, even as children, Cori and Reeny were quite beautiful, taking after their mother who is still breathtaking. Raven hair, alabaster skin, pale blue eyes that can look into your soul. Edaline and Malcoln Deevis were smitten with the girl from the first, as far as they knew, she was the orphan daughter of friends of my family. It worked out well, for a while.

"The amulet never gave up, the dark side never gives up and it finally found Reeny again, even across the expanse of space between Athis and Coruscant or Nubia, it would not be denied. Whatever power it had awakened in Reeny, went dormant once it was removed, and when the girl was about eight or nine, the voice started again. She tried twice to take her own life, the last time when she was twelve, that is when she was sent to the institution on Denon."

I rubbed my chin, remembering a conversation. "Linny told me about the fire at the institution, I doubt it was accidental since that was when Cori replaced her sister. You would have been eighteen at the time? I smell empire or sith all over this, maybe both."

"It all gets very convoluted from here, Markus and this is where that unrequited love I spoke of earlier, comes into play. I fear it is another long tale and I could use a break, perhaps something to eat and drink? We can reconvene in an hour or so and I'm sure your woman would also like to know that I have not beheaded you in a fit of sith rage."

"I could use a break, myself, and she is not my woman."

"So you say."


	47. Chapter 47

-Snake in the Woodpile-

I checked in with Linny and had a quick snack and something to drink in the galley, then checked in with Captain Tarn who reaffirmed that the trip would take nearly forty eight hours, and that was just to get to the asteroid field. We would need to search for the lab once there and it was unknown how long that would take. I asked him to start scanning for energy signatures as soon as we left hyperspace and to wake me immediately if we were in a sleep cycle when we arrived.

Tyrus, had evidently, ordered some food to be delivered to his room, likely preferring to stay away from prying eyes.

I checked my chrono, it was a little past 10:30, and I was far from sleepy. At 11:00 I headed back to the conference room, telling Linny not to wait up for me, but I knew she would.

A short time later Tyrus arrived, a crew member brought a carafe of caf and two mugs, likely ordered by Linny, and we would probably need it before we were through. I poured a cup and wrapped my hands around the mug to warm them. Space is always cold no matter how well the environmentals worked.

Tyrus settled himself into his chair, as did I, and merely nodded when he asked if he should continue his story.

"Very well. Let me start roughly fifty years ago with two prominent families living on neighboring estates on Dromund Kaas. One military the other more steeped in secrets. The only daughter of the military family was quite a beauty, the middle son of the other was tall, thin, ordinary, and had a mean streak. The boy's name was Arcturus Kriuss, the girl, Romalia Tielmon.

"As the boy watched the girl grow and mature, he fell deeply in love with her, obsessively in love and even when he was sent to the Agency for training, he continued to send her gifts. Flowers, gems, perfumes, rare silks, most she returned unopened because she had already fallen in love and become betrothed to someone with close ties to the Imperial Reclamation Service. A brilliant young scholar and archeologist, Tadeus Belials.

"Tadeus and Romalia wed and a little over a year later, she gave birth to twin girls, Coreena and Coriandra. Arcturus had graduated and had started as a fixer in Imperial Intelligence but he never forgot about the young, dark haired beauty and what he perceived as her betrayal of him. His obsession turned to hatred and then to vengeance; his hatred smoldered and he plotted and waited.

"It is said that many of the brothels in Kaas City tried to have him banned. From what I understand, he left quite a string of scars and bruises behind him wherever he went. There was quite the run on hair bleach for a while and a shortage of dark haired companions, he had built up quite the reputation and even the street hookers avoided him."

"All very enlightening, but where are you going with this?" I asked.

"You will see as the story unfolds, Markus. Much of the timelines are hazy, some information is archived and personal suppositions are based off of a letter Arcturus sent to Romalia soon after her marriage. He had written that if he could not have her, he would see any sons sold into slavery and any daughters she bore, held in sexual bondage and used to give him pleasure and birth his legacy. She thought it was an empty threat, perhaps written in a drunken stupor, seems she was wrong. I learned of the letter and their history right before I was sent to Coruscant, Romalia had all but forgotten it.

"After the letter, Arcturus faded into obscurity and the Belials thought themselves rid of him but he was simply biding his time. The empire has spies everywhere as does the republic, it is no secret that they are the most often used weapon of any cold war. Word had reached the empire of a weapon being developed by the Del'Moor weapons division and it was Kriuss who had decrypted several communiques being sent from various locations. It seems that Del'Moor was wise enough not to put all his treasures in one box. Kriuss garnered favor from his superiors for this discovery and gained the ear of the Minister of Intelligence, not an easy task. However, he never sought a promotion, I suspect it would have been too confining for his schemes.

"Kriuss also learned of the presence of Reeny within the Deevis family, and of course he already knew about her twin sister. My mother would have been well advised not to contact Edaline at all, but I suspect that she was prompted by Romalia for updates about her daughter. He learned of the betrothal of Del'Moors son to Reeny via news feeds, which can be the bane of the wealthy and influential, and he started to devise a plan.

"By the time Cori replaced her sister, I had already started my apprenticeship with Darth Vidar and his training regimen was….taxing, to say the least."

"I imagine it does not give much wiggle room for error," I said.

"A mistake is death, Markus, so no, error is not an option and forgiveness is not in the sith vocabulary."

" _You_ seem different though. Different than what I have heard and experienced in my travels."

"I never wanted to be a Darth and given a choice, I would have preferred to retire peacefully to some backwater planet with Cori, but the Empire is a harsh mistress, given to tantrums and fits of jealousy. She suffers no infidelity, so I donned the mantle of obedience and followed the path she had already paved for my life. I still serve and likely will until my inevitable demise."

"Demise is an intriguing word, it smacks of murder. It is rumored that you killed your master, any truth in that?" I asked while refilling my mug.

He narrowed his eyes at me for just an instant then inhaled deeply and continued with his tale. "That is a story that will never see the light of day, Markus. Rumor spreads doubt and doubt spreads fear, both are currency of the Empire. I still work for the Dark Council and have never taken an apprentice of my own; I work best from the shadows, I work alone. Still, I would have liked to have gone unnoticed but being force sensitive is tantamount to a life sentence. What I find ironic is that it is my very temperament that makes me so deadly. The Council still sees value in that, for now."

I met his eyes over the edge of the mug. "I see."

"No, Markus, you do not see, and pray that you never do. Now, back to the business at hand. Like I said, details are sketchy, but infiltration is often a better tool that outright invasion. It is known, by those with adequate clearance, that the real Conrad Del'Moor was replaced by Arcturus Kriuss sometime between the wife's death and the son's marriage. Genetic manipulation and surgery was used and from what I hear, it is an agonizing ordeal. As I recall, the empire had used the same technique to infiltrate Voss at one time, one of our cipher agents was somehow involved in that affair."

"Cipher, interesting moniker," I observed.

Tyrus emitted a low laugh. "The Empire is big on monikers; Darth, Lord, Cipher, Moff, the list goes on and on. Compartmentalize, label and isolate, excellent tools for control."

"Sounds like you don't care much for your Empire, Tyrus."

"It is my home and we all adapt, yes? So, as I was saying, I was already out of touch much of the time, but from what little I have learned from Cori, it was her love of her sister that prompted her to take Reeny's place. Reeny was too broken to go back to Coruscant and the Empire still needed inside influence in the Deevis house. I suspect Kriuss's hand in this since the initial adoption was kept so secret. His snooping as fixer paid off. The empire had a need and Cori answered the call. I even tried to talk her out of it, but she is strong willed which is one of the things I love about her.

"The institution fire is a mystery to me, perhaps it really was an accident, or perhaps it was set to disguise the exchange of the two girls, we may never know. Hell, I am not even sure how Reeny got back to Athis and her mother, by all accounts Reeny should be dead."

"So, if Cori was already involved, why send Arcturus?"

"Even though the marriage to Antois Del'Moor was an added bonus, Cori would have little or no true influence on the Del'Moors, it was best to replace the patriarch entirely, like I said, this is not the first time the empire has done this. Arcturus saw his chance to serve the empire and also realize the threat he had made to Romalia."

"So, why are you here now and what about this romance between you and Cori?"

His lips bent into a smile for the first time. "Cori and I were raised together, we shared our first kiss when she was seven and I was nine, it was hardly more than a peck of the lips. We even had a fake wedding in her father's garden. When I was sent to the sith academy, I found ways to sneak secret messages to her, some things do withstand the test of time. I have loved her for as long as I can remember and it was agony for me to know she would be wed to Antois Del'Moor, though it seems I had little to worry about on that front.

"As for why I was sent here, Arcturus was diligent in sending updates to the empire on a regular basis, updates on how the weapon was progressing, timetables and the like. He even leaked information on satellite, ship and hyperdrive upgrades. Then six months ago he went silent, I was sent to find out why."

"And did you?"

"Arcturus is devious and thorough. He stayed cloistered away in his tower, surrounded by a cadre of guards. He has stealth and noise detection everywhere, infrared scanners, all manner of smoke emitters, even I can be seen in fog or smoke. He even has a safe room, impenetrable with thick durasteel walls and cortosis plating. I was still trying to figure out a way to get to him when he took Cori and disappeared."

"And now he has what he wants, sick bastard," I said.

Tyrus closed his eyes and I could see the strain on his face of trying to regain his composure. Finally his breathing steadied and he opened his eyes.

"All of this was his doing, every bit of it. He manipulated everything from the time he had the means and access to do so. The empire is so accustomed to playing games with people's lives that they do not have the foresight to see when they are being played. His move being made at this time can only indicate that the weapon is either completed or very nearly done. If we fail in this endeavor, Markus, the whole galaxy will pay the price. The man is insane!"

"Then we won't fail. We will get Cori back and we will destroy the weapon."

There was real pain in his eyes when he said, "as much as I love Cori, the weapon must be destroyed at all cost. She is primary in my heart but secondary in consideration of the bigger picture. Is this understood?"

"I hear ya man, let's just be sure we do both."

We both rose to leave when Tyrus turned to me and asked, "you did bring the amulet didn't you?"

"Yes, it's in my room."

"Good, we may have need of it before this is finished."

"I thought only Cori could use it."

"Exactly."


	48. Chapter 48

-One Man's Fun-

As expected, Linny was awake when I got back to our room. I removed my jacket and sat down in the chair by the small desk attached to the wall to remove my boots. She moved behind me and began to massage the tension from my shoulders. She didn't speak a word just letting her hands perform their magic as I relaxed under her touch. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my head snapped up from lolling on my chest meaning I had started to doze off. She leaned against my back and let her hands drift down the front of my shirt, releasing each button as they found their way to my belt which she deftly unbuckled and slid her fingers under the waistband of my trousers.

"I can stop if you're too tired," she whispered into my ear.

"You started this, you vixen, don't stop now."

"Vixen? I like the sound of that although I can't reach much more from this angle."

I stood up and turned to face her. "Better?"

"Mhm," she murmured as she continued to remove my clothes.

I glanced balefully at the bed which was little more than an oversized bunk, the mattress looked lumpy and hard.

"I'm afraid that won't be very comfortable," I stated as I started to undress her.

"We'll make due, you want top or bottom?"

"How's about we take turns?"

I had forgotten about shipboard schedules when I was rudely awakened by the 06:00 rise and shine bell. I groaned as I rolled away from Linny's warmth and stood up to go answer nature's call. My body felt like it had been stored in a meat locker as I fumbled into my clothes, screw the shower for now and looking at Linny's chest as she sat up in bed, it was definitely cold in here. I do love nature's thermometers.

"They have got to do something about the thermostat in here," Linny grumbled as she emerged from the refresher and shivered into her clothes.

We met Tyrus in the hallway as we exited our cabin and he accompanied us to the galley for breakfast, I guess the sith felt safer with an escort. The thought tickled me somehow.

I spotted Nadel and Fenel sitting alone at one of the long tables and we joined them as soon as we had picked up our food and beverage from the cafeteria style serving station. The few crew members kept their eyes mostly glued to their plates to avoid looking or staring at Tyrus, and then left as soon as they had finished their meal. Captain Tarn ran a tight ship, which I was grateful for, messing with a sith in a floating tin can was ill advised, to say the least.

I noticed that Tyrus sniffed at his food before putting each forkful into his mouth.

"Afraid someone will poison you?" I asked.

"I am behind enemy lines, one can never be too careful," he retorted.

"Well it all came from the same pot, so dig in, if they poisoned you then they poisoned us all," I said as I shoveled more fried potato into my face and washed it down with a gulp of caf.

Minx and Tongo walked in, grabbed their food and sat down with us. No one said anything until everyone had finished, I noticed that Linny mostly picked at her food, but said nothing. We all agreed to meet in the conference room to discuss our plans and as Linny went with Tyrus and the others, I went up to the cockpit to request someone from the maintenance crew take a look at the thermostat in our cabin. I was done with freezing my balls off.

Everyone was seated when I walked into the conference room, there was an empty chair between Linny and Tyrus which I eased myself into. Minx, Nadel and Fenel all had their datapads out ready to make lists or notes as needed. We only had about a day before we dove headfirst into the unknown.

"Alright, let's start with what we don't have," I said.

"Plans, layout and defenses," offered Fenel.

"I know that they have turrets, gas, laser grids and guards," offered Linny.

"The entry and corridors will likely be the gauntlet," said Tyrus.

"Agreed, the main problem will be to get into a landing bay to begin with. I assume they have force shields of some sort?" asked Fenel.

"I have some old access codes I pilfered during my days playing at wife with Kenet. They might still work if they haven't been changed."

I reached for her hand under the table, "I could kiss you, Linny."

She gave my hand a squeeze. "Later, darling."

Tyrus cocked an eyebrow at me, gloating bastard.

I pointed out some of the positives. "What we do have is two skilled slicers with optical implants, a demolitions expert, a man with enough cybernetic strength to punch through just about anything, an ex-smuggler and a sith lord. What else do we need?"

"You will need entry to the labs, Markus. There are access codes, possible key cards, biometric readers and who knows what else. These labs are basically clean rooms kept sealed off by two doors, one leads to the decontamination chamber, the other into the lab. You have two layers of security to get through," said Linny.

I glanced over to Nadel. "We have someone with us who is not adverse to separating needed parts from bodies if needed. I don't think that will be a problem."

"If I can get to a terminal, I can likely slice in to get some sort of layout. There may be barracks, an armory and worker lodging. The sooner we get insight, the better off we will be."

"Good call, Minx. We also have enough ordnance to blow up a small moon." I turned to Tyrus, "and what does a sith lord bring to the table?"

"I have ways to get codes that may be memorized, unlocking the mind is one of my specialties. It is painful but I doubt that matters. I have several force techniques such as stealth, energy waves, suggestion and control and lightning although I am better with a lightsaber. I am sure I will be useful in some capacity. Would you like a demonstration?"

"I take you at your word, Tyrus. Ok, anything else? I need everyone to go over the list and bring anything new they can think of because basically we are going into this blind."

Finally Tongo chimed in. "Huh, no plan, likelihood of bodily injury or death, reminds me of that raid we did on the slave pens of Kashyyk before we left Captain Lorgaine. Should be fun."

"You have an odd idea of fun," said Tyrus.

"I didn't think sith had fun at all."

"Quite the contrary. We eat small children and fashion tiny flutes from their bones."


	49. Chapter 49

-Things Not Said-

We all held our breath as Tongo started to laugh and reached across the table to punch Tyrus playfully on the shoulder. Tyrus merely stared at the giant man with a look that would burn the fizz out of a bottle of Fizzyglug. Tongo audibly gulped and sat back down.

I watched a smile start to play at the corners of Tyrus' mouth as he said in that bland way of his, "something to relate to your children, Mr. Tongo. The time you struck a mighty Darth of the sith and lived to tell the tale. Embellish the story well, they will be impressed."

We exhaled in unison and sat back in our seats. Fenel broke the silence, "perhaps we should adjourn until later if no one has anything else to add."

Multiple chairs scraped across the floor as everyone pushed back from the table and prepared to leave. The room cleared, as if by magic, leaving only Tyrus, Linny and me.

"I shall retire to my room," said Tyrus with a slight bow in Linny's direction.

"Yeah, good idea, we can meet again later this evening," I replied as I grasped Linny's elbow and escorted her into the hallway.

Back in our cabin we noticed that the temperature was much warmer, leaving only the lingering chill of deep space. We both showered and settled in for the rest of the day. We sat on the bed and I related all that Tyrus had told me.

Linny's head lay on my shoulder and she shifted it to look up into my face. "That explains the dna test results that Nadel brought to us. Arcturus and Conrad's strands bonded together, not corrupted, just shadowed. He has begun and now he has Cori."

"Yes, and we already know what he is doing to her. All he has to do is negate the contraceptive device and induce ovulation, she likely already carries his child. I am sure he wasted no time and if he gets this weapon in his hands he could subjugate the galaxy, he will have Reeny and Romalia also. Stars alone knows what he will inflict upon both of them, Romalia especially."

She snuggled closer and tightened her grip where her arm lay across my stomach. "You are a good and brave man, Markus Deklinn and I lo…."

I placed my fingers over her lips. "Don't say the words, Linny. Let's just enjoy what we have as long as it lasts, okay?"

She exhaled a sigh, her breath penetrating the cloth of my shirt to leave a small spot of warmth on my skin before it quickly dissipated. I shifted enough to reach the edge of the blanket and pull it up over her shoulders then let her doze off in the circle of my arms. She grew weary much quicker now and had lost weight due to her inability to eat much. She didn't think I noticed, but I did and it was pointless to mention the obvious. It would be like taking light to the sun and expecting it to make a difference.

My mind kept circling the drain of this endeavor that could go so terribly wrong when I was suddenly filled with such a feeling of dread that the impact was almost a physical thing. I wished that Minx and Tongo had not come, the same was true of Nadel and Fenel. Only Tyrus and I had a pod in this race, we are the only ones who should be here. Why is it that realization always comes when it's too late?

I allowed myself to doze for a while when the 17:30 bell sounded and both Linny and I roused ourselves to meet the others in the galley for dinner and then for a final planning session.

As we left the dining area, Tyrus grabbed my arm. "I felt it too, the feeling of dread and although I fear for our comrades, we cannot do this alone."

"I know, Tyrus, but they are my friends, people I care about, they are only acquaintances to you, a means to an end. I will carry the guilt, you will not."

"Guilt is a heavy burden, Markus, do not shoulder the load before you have to."

I removed my elbow from his grip, entered the hallway and continued on to the conference room. Everyone had taken their seat at the table and faces were glum. We went over supplies, mostly the same equipment we had taken to Tritan's, except more of it.

Fenel asked the first question. "If I should fall, who here can set explosives?"

"I can," Tongo spoke up. "You just show me the stuff and I can do the rest."

"I will show Minx some of my poisons, she can take over if anything happens to me."

Minx let out a nervous giggle. "All my tools are in my implants and I'm not sharing those with anyone."

Nadel reached into a satchel she had brought to the meeting. "These are personal shields. They have a limited life so don't use them unless you have to. They are good against blaster bolts but won't do shit against knives or fists, and never activate one in the middle of a laser grid unless you want to go boom."

She distributed one to each of us, except for Tyrus, who declined, and sat back down. The ensuing silence was stifling.

"No more questions then?" asked Fenel.

"Nothing left to ask, Fenel. We all know the role we play and that's about it. Let's just make sure everyone makes it back in one piece," I answered.

I walked up to the cockpit after everyone left the conference room. I needed to be away from them all, to think, to breathe, and to her credit, Linny did not follow. I looked at my chrono and gave myself exactly five minutes of self doubt and pity. More than three is an indulgence, more than five is just greedy.

The chrono alarm went off, my five minutes were up so I let my mind go blank and just stared into the vortex of hyperspace for a while. The crew said nothing and neither did Captain Tarn, being men, they understood and left me alone. A woman likes to pick at things until it unravels and they can figure it out, a man stands back, leaves it the fuck alone and waits for the answer to come to him. Sometimes the answer comes too late, sometimes not at all.

I walked back to our room and found Linny sitting at the desk working on her datapad. She didn't look up or say anything when I entered. I see how it is, more often than not, they just like to be coaxed before the picking starts. The universe has some damned strange gender mechanics.

"Alright, Linny, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her from the chair and into my lap as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You could die tomorrow," she replied.

"Yes, that possibility hasn't changed in the last twenty four hours. And…?"

"And you won't even let me tell you."

"The love thing again? Linny, if you tell me then you will expect me to say it back to you and I can't."

She tried to get up but I held her tight. "Can't or won't, Markus?"

"Look, I don't know what I feel for you. We are good together, we fit, for now. Do I care for you? Yes, I do. Is it love? I don't know and I won't say something that might turn out to be a lie. Whatever this thing is, why do we have to label it? Feelings shouldn't need a label, they should just be."

"But a woman likes to hear it."

"And a different man might say it, but not me, Linny, not me."


	50. Chapter 50

-Something Else-

We made love that night, tender and giving, because grudges can't be held when death hangs in the balance and anger never settled a battle of the heart.

At 0300 a light tap on the door woke us. I slipped into my trousers and found Captain Tarn standing in the hallway light.

"We are here, Mr. Deklinn. You may want to get dressed and meet me in the cockpit, I will have my men rouse the others."

I put on my black spy outfit, as I liked to call it and waited for Linny to finish getting dressed.

"I never realized how yummy those pants make your ass look, darling," Linny said as she gently patted my backside.

I was grinning like a dumbass when I stepped through the door and saw Tyrus leaning against the wall patiently waiting for us.

"What?" I exclaimed as I noted the smirk on his face.

He chuckled lightly as he followed us to the cockpit. The crew had almost become used to him but the tension definitely thickened when we entered.

"Back to your duties," Captain Tarn said before turning to us. "We came out of hyperspace very close to the asteroid belt, but there is another ship here some distance away. Likely some sort of transport but larger than our freighter."

"Have they seen us yet?" asked Tyrus.

"I don't believe so, at least there have been no hails. The problem is that we can stay hidden behind one of the larger asteroids but won't be able to scan for that energy signal."

"As soon as we are loaded into the shuttle, I want you to scan for that signature and when you detect something, relay the information, wait for us to fly out and then jump at least five or six parsecs away and wait for us to contact you. If you don't hear from us in forty eight hours, head back to Coruscant, there will be nothing you can do for us. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Mr. Deklinn."

I headed back to the room and buckled on the holster, slid the blaster and knife into their appropriate slots and retrieved the bag that contained the diary then headed toward the hangar bays with Linny and Tyrus in tow.

Linny handed her datapad to Fenel who copied the security codes and handed it back to her, she suddenly looked small and scared. I escorted her off to the side. while the rest loaded the duffels, and pulled her close.

"I have to go, Linny, we have no time."

"We have time for this," she said as she pulled my lips to hers and the taste of honey filled my mouth.

I finally pushed myself away and walked up the boarding ramp.

"I love you," she yelled as the door started to close and the ramp started to lift.

I turned but said nothing as the door closed in front of my face, leaving me staring at grey metal.

"Fenel, tell Captain Tarn to start scanning for that signature, everybody else strap in, then we wait."

"On it now, Markus."

Nadel and Tyrus were calm, Minx squirmed in her seat and Tongo stroked her hand reassuringly, Fenel was all business and I was numb. We should have called in a strike team of professionals, soldiers, hell even sith. What the hell was I thinking? I was no punk ass kid trying to be a hero. Shit, I just went over my five minute limit, I was just being greedy now. I forced my mind to shut the hell up and just get on with it.

"Coordinates received, heading out," yelled Fenel from the cockpit.

I felt the repulsorlifts engage as the bay door opened and the shuttle began to move.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride," stated Fenel. "Some of the bigger asteroids actually have a small gravity well and there are a lot of little ones to avoid. I'm going to have to use thrusters mostly to navigate through. ETA, twenty minutes, give or take."

The ping and thud of smaller chunks of rocks hitting the hull could be heard as Fenel wended his way through the asteroid field. The shuttle swayed from side to side and went up and down in quick ascents and descents designed to nauseate anyone with a weak stomach. Thankfully none of our crew seemed affected, at least nobody was turning green, and with Tyrus, who could tell?

The ship finally stopped lurching about and came to a stop.

"Going to try the codes now, everybody suit up," Fenel said.

Everyone hung their breathing masks around their necks and donned the goggles, even Tyrus. Seems sith aren't immune to everything after all.

"The third code worked, forcefield is down, we will have maybe a minute at most before all hell breaks loose after we land. Going in now."

Fenel guided the shuttle into the bay, turning it around so the front faced the exit. He waited for the forcefield to reengage then turned off the engines and headed our way from the cockpit. He lowered the ramp, opened the airlock and we moved out in single file.

There was a small terminal by the door that Minx headed for immediately. "I'm going to lock all the hangar bays down, nobody gets out of here without my help," she said as she slid a data spike into the controls and attached it with a cable into one of her implants.

As soon as the spike engaged, alarms went off and we could hear the sound of boots running in our direction. The door lock engaged and the sound of panels sliding back greeted our ears.

"Turrets," Tyrus called out as he took position behind Minx and ignited his lightsaber. "I will protect her while she tries to access security and turn them off."

"Masks on," yelled Nadel. "I am going to poison the hell out of anyone who comes through that door."

"Take cover by the shuttle," said Fenel. "Tongo, stay away from the walls."

The turrets began to fire and I watched Tyrus swat the green bolts out of the way as if they were flies. Fenel took a sticky grenade and threw one at the closest turret before we ducked behind the landing struts. The resulting ion burst disabled that one while Fenel moved to the other side of the ship to disable another. There were only six in here, two on each wall, none by the forcefield.

Fenel threw a grenade my way and I had to leave cover to throw it, but it stuck, three down. Two were trained on Tyrus but he was holding his own, I moved to the other side of the ship to get the last one on that wall but the grenade fell short, dammit! I barely dodged out of the way when I heard the sound of hydraulics and the turret barrels ceased firing.

No sooner had we obtained relief from the turrets than the door opened. Tyrus stood his ground protecting Minx, Tongo, Fenel and I opened fire and Nadel waited. The guards, not wanting to get further caught in the choke point backed out of the door.

A canister rolled through the door and white smoke began to pour out but it did nothing to us since we already had our masks on.

"Two can play that game," said Nadel as she pulled a vial from her vest. "Ty, move away from that door and take Minx with you, this is gonna hurt."

She unstoppered the vial and immediately threw it into the hallway. Within seconds screams could be heard and the thud of bodies falling and retreating feet echoed back to us.

"What the hell, Nadel?"

"That shit'll eat the meat off your bones, anything unprotected is gonna melt like butter. I've only got two though, tricky to transport. We need to wait until it dissipates, should only take a couple of minutes."

"I was able to disable the hangars from here but I need a control room and have no idea where the hell it is," grumbled Minx.

"Anyone left alive in that pile?" asked Tyrus.

"Give it another minute and we can check," answered Nadel.

Tyrus closed his eyes, his brow ridges knitting together as he concentrated. "Two alive here, one barely and….I sense something else. Cori is here, Markus, but I can't quite make out the other."

The gas had mostly cleared and Tyrus walked over to the pile of bodies lying by the door. He reached down and pulled one free by his leg then kneeled down on one knee and closed his eyes again. The downed man tried to struggle but Tyrus held him in a mental vice, reaching out as if trying to grab a thought out of mid air. His hand snapped shut into a fist.

"Got it," he said as he stood up, ignited his lightsaber and drove it through the man's chest.

"This place has a strange layout, branches like a tree with a large area at the apex. Cori is there. The control room is to the left at the first juncture of corridors. We need to move fast. Not as many guards as I thought, maybe fifty or so."

"And what about this 'something else'?" I asked.

"We will find out soon enough," Tyrus answered as he stepped out into the hallway.


	51. Chapter 51

-Something Dark-

Nadel dispatched the second wounded man with one of her blades then also stepped out into the hallway.

"Minx, come here and scan this hallway for me. I see only red trip lasers about two feet off the floor, no blue and I wouldn't see the green," said Nadel.

Minx stepped through the door and pressed one of her implants. "Nope, just the red. Where the hell is everybody?"

"Likely waiting in ambush," answered Fenel as he took a shot at one of the security cameras.

"Can you get me through that grid, Nadel?" asked Tyrus.

"Not with that cloak of yours."

Tyrus dropped his cloak and motioned for Nadel to proceed. Minx, Fenel, Tongo and I continued to take out the security cameras one by one as Tyrus and Nadel worked their way through the trip wires. Once they were on the other side and standing guard, Minx led the rest of us through, gingerly stepping over each beam that only Minx could see. Tongo carried the bulk of the duffels on his cybernetic arm, weight was no disadvantage to his enhanced strength.

On the other side we peeked around the corners, no grids, no guards. Minx, Tongo and Tyrus started down the left corridor toward the control room and the rest of us went right. Most of the doors we checked were locked, but seemed to be administrative offices of some sort. The maintenance closets posed no threat unless we were going to get attacked by cleaning droids with killer brooms. At the end of our corridor was a closed door with a sign telling us that it was the lab for starship research and development.

We turned back to join the others just as they reached the door for the control room. Suddenly Minx was thrust backward against the wall by Tyrus' force wave, she hit hard and slumped to the floor. Tyrus grabbed and ignited his second lightsaber as the tip of a blue lightsaber slashed downward from the doorway, Tyrus' crossed blades blocked the attack.

Tyrus backed up to give himself room to fight when a second robed figure emerged, lightsaber glowing. He looked at Tyrus and then to Minx sitting propped against the wall, he went for the easy kill, or so he thought.

Tongo roared and moved forward, grabbing the man's wrist in his cybernetic hand, crushing bones until the man yelped and his blade fell to the floor. I watched the lightening play along his free hand as he brought it up to the side of Tongo's face and released the charge.

Tongo screamed as smoke rose from his head, his cybernetic legs began to tremble, but he did not let go of the man's arm which he gave a violent twist nearly tearing it from his shoulder. Again the lightning charged from the man's hand into the side of Tongo's head, we could smell the burning flesh and hair from where we had stopped.

Tyrus and the other were still engaged with lightsabers crashing against each other, sizzling and sparking when they collided. Tyrus was clearly the master but his victory would take time.

I heard Tongo scream again and watched him go to his knees. Nadel took off at a run and when she reached where Tyrus and the other were fighting she dropped to her knees, leaned back and slid almost underneath the man torturing Tongo. Her wrist came up and I watched the dart enter the soft skin under his chin. He had no time to react before he crumbled to the floor and lay still.

Nadel got to her feet and tried to assist Tongo to his feet. All she could do was inject some kolto and hope for the best. The side of Tongo's face was blistered and raw, the hair was gone and he would likely lose that eye.

Fenel had been standing with his back to mine as I watched the fight play out between Tyrus and his opponent. I could not get a shot because Tyrus was in the way, Nadel, however was not so hindered. She removed one of her tiny throwing knives from her vest and threw it at the leg of blue saber man.

Whatever poison she had applied went to work, his movements slowed and he gave the opening Tyrus was waiting for. The man's head tumbled from his shoulders and his body fell, unceremoniously to the floor.

"We are gonna have company," yelled Fenel from behind me.

Nadel and Tyrus moved up to stand with us while Tongo helped Minx to her feet. I know Minx wanted to give comfort and aid to her husband, I know he was in terrible pain, but she walked through the open door into the control room to do her job. She knew the stakes and she did what she needed to do. Tongo stumbled after her and all I could do was hope that the kolto gave him some relief.

The alarm blessedly turned off and we could hear approaching footsteps coming from the main corridor to our left. Tyrus stepped out into the junction and sent a force blast down the hallway, Nadel tossed one of her poison vials also and the floor rocked as the concussion grenade that Fenel threw went off. They all ducked back to where I stood waiting.

"Kriffing hell," said Tyrus. "Two more of those lightsaber bastards are on their way. I can handle two, but more will be a challenge I might not win."

"What the hell are Jedi doing here?" I inquired.

"They are not Jedi nor are they Sith. Darkness recognizes darkness but these are something beyond the dark. A new order perhaps, fringe dwellers, fallen Jedi or Sith? I don't know, they are hard to read and they are well trained."

We all heard Minx's voice come over our earbuds. "If this Cori of yours is in that big room at the end, you need to get there soon. There is a shuttle bay and I have it locked down for now, but I don't know for how long, my implants are barely keeping ahead of the asshole at that remote terminal."

"What about the cameras and trip wires?" I asked.

"All taken care of, you just need to move and be quick about it," came Minx's response. "Oh, and I was able to trap about ten of those guards in the barracks, I disabled the lock. Don't know how long it will hold them though."

"Time for me to go," said Tyrus as he lit both lightsabers and stepped back out into the corridor. I watched him deflect blaster bolts, activated my personal shield and stepped out with him, Fenel and Nadel followed suite.

We advanced without much thought until the shields began to fail, bodies of guards littered the hallway and still, more came. Fifty my ass, I grumbled under my breath. As the shields failed completely, Fenel and I both took wounds, my upper arm, ribs and thigh, Fenel's face, shoulder and lower leg. We kept moving.

Tyrus leaped into the middle of the remaining guards and many were knocked back or down by his force wave as he sprinted to engage the two lightsaber users bringing up the rear. Nadel had blood dripping from her hand but she continued with her darts and throwing knives not caring where they struck. In the eye, face, neck or hand, as long as she could hit flesh, the poison did it's work.

Fenel and I had almost caught up to Tyrus and Nadel, when Fenel sprinted forward, knocking Nadel to the side. I watched in horror as the end of a blue lightsaber blossomed through his back and he slid off the blade to his knees and then fell over to his side. Nadel's face blanched as she turned around to see what had happened.

"You are next, little girl," I heard the man say to Nadel.

"Then let's dance, fuck-fuck," growled Nadel.

I fired my blaster as I made my way to Fenel's prone form, but he was already beyond my help. I checked for a pulse then stood up and continued firing until I was hit by forks of lightning, knocking me backward onto my ass and stunning me.

My eyes tried to focus as I watched the flashes of red and blue in the distance and, closer, Nadel was doing her anti-gravity moves, seeming to be everywhere at once. The lightsaber slashed all around and I heard her gasp twice as it grazed her, then she was hanging in the air, clawing at her throat and gasping for breath.

I raised my blaster and fired, bleary eyed or not, I had to hit something. I saw the man jerk slightly and caught the glint of metal at the tip of Nadel's boot. She rammed her foot into his midsection and the weight of his falling body pulled her down with him. She stood up and spat on the dead man then made her way to Fenel's body.

I forced myself to my feet and stumbled forward, grabbing Nadel's arm as I passed her. "We have to go, Nadel, Tyrus still needs our help."

Through her grief she knew what was still to be done and buried her feelings enough to continue on. She took out three guards and I shot two more as we walked through the bodies to give Tyrus what aid we could.

Tyrus was being battered from two directions and he bent slightly to his right which indicated an injury. I opened fire as I approached and Nadel waded in with no fear. Tyrus pressed this new advantage catching forks of lightning on the edge of his blade as he strode forward, pushing the man backward. Swatting the blade aside as if it were an annoyance he continued his assault until the man's back was against a wall. Deflecting a blade swipe, with one hand, he drove his other blade into the man's ribcage and ripped upward almost cutting him in two.

He turned back to the last man, Nadel moved aside as Tyrus made a leap with both sabers high over his head and descended like some avenging spirit. The man brought his blade up to deflect but Nadel was quicker and plunged one of her daggers between his ribs, he knocked her back against the wall, but too late to avoid the two blades descending like scythes. Tyrus' blades tore through the man's shoulders, severing skin and bone, he hardly had time to sigh before he also fell.

"Where is the diary?" asked Tyrus as he stopped long enough to catch his breath.

"Back in the hallway, but what good is it now?"

"You will see," he replied as he sped down the corridor to retrieve the duffel.


	52. Chapter 52

-Revenge Squared-

Nadel and I injected ourselves with kolto and Tyrus stopped long enough to be treated as well before we all moved on to the large complex at the end. A huge transparisteel window spanned the wall from one end to the only doorway leading in. The window was opaque and we could not see what was inside, but both Tyrus and I knew who was there.

"When we get there, keep him talking," said Tyrus removing his breathing mask from around his neck, Nadel and I followed suit, all of us had lost our goggles somewhere along the way.

I tapped on the window with the butt of my blaster when we got close enough and Tyrus had moved out of sight by the door. There appeared to be a two way speaker close by and I heard the voice of Conrad Del'Moor slither through.

"Mr. Deklinn, how nice of you and your friends to drop by. I hope the trip has not been too difficult on your little band of miscreants."

The window began to clear like steam from a refresher mirror after a hot shower. The interior was a lush apartment with thick rugs, a kitchen area to the left, office area and bar to the right and a setting of sofas and chairs around a coffee table.

A short, balding man stood by a terminal at the rear of the room, his fingers flying across the keys. A large durasteel crate sat close by, with two smaller ones stacked near. I could see a shuttle sitting in the bay and a forcefield shimmered beyond that.

In the middle of the room was a chaise on which Cori lay, nude except for a gauzy nightgown that clung to her and hid nothing. Her eyes were half closed and she did not move, she had been heavily drugged. Bruises covered her thighs and upper arms and I could swear there were teeth marks on her breasts and shoulders. Two of the dark jedi or sith stood like sentinels, one at the foot and the other behind the chaise lounge.

Del'Moor stood near Cori at the center of the chaise. He was bare chested and only had trousers on, even his feet were bare. Slippers were on the floor and a shirt hung over the curved end of the chaise.

"Where is your sith friend? No doubt considering cutting his way in with his lightsaber? He might be able to accomplish this, but it will take time, too much time and by then, Coreena and I will be gone."

"So what do you want, Conrad?" I asked.

He sat down and began to run the tips of his fingers up and down Cori's thigh. "What most men want. The object of my affection, power, love, children, a beautiful woman to warm my bed, revenge."

"How about galactic domination? That in your plans too?"

Conrad laughed. "All in good time. Wonderful things do come to those who wait and I have waited a very long time." He patted Cori's hip for emphasis.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase, Arcturus. This all started because you couldn't stick it in a woman who found a better man."

Conrad frowned and moved his hand further up Cori's body. I took the time to glance over to Tyrus while Conrad considered his next statement.

Tyrus had removed the diary and was entering a code on the row of buttons along the spine. I heard a faint click and a tiny needle popped up from the middle of the cover. Tyrus removed his glove and stuck his thumb onto the needle, I heard another click and a tiny biometric screen lit up. Tyrus then placed each of his digits onto the screen one at a time and when he lifted his pinky finger the cover popped open.

"Whatever is your sith friend up to? Perhaps he would like to know how titillating I find battle to be. I took her while he was fighting for his life, it was quite erotic. She really is very passionate when given the right incentive. She begs me for it like a common whore, I swear she gives me no rest at all."

"The right incentive like drugs? Is that the only way you can get a woman at your age? Do you have to take those little pills yet?" I taunted.

His face paled and then turned red as he stood up and began to pace. I grinned wide enough for him to see.

I glanced toward Tyrus again. He had replaced his glove and opened the cover lifting the amulet into his left hand. He gritted his teeth against the pressure and cold as the chain wrapped around his arm and tightened, six tiny legs with sharp pinpoints appeared and began to move as if they were alive, the thing gave me the creeps.

Minx's voice cut through. "Whatever you're going to do, make it fast. This guy is working on my last encryption and it won't take him long."

Tyrus finally moved into view. Conrad stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowed and he moved a few steps forward.

"So, the mystery lover shows himself at last. Did she sigh for you like she does for me? Do you know everything she likes a man to do to her?"

"Enough with the foreplay, Arcturus." Tyrus rumbled low in his chest.

"Fool! You are powerless to save her, just what do you intend to do?"

"This!" Tyrus yelled.

He ignited his lightsaber and shoved it into the door, using the blade like an auger, he started forming a small hole that grew.

The amulet chain released his arm and strained toward the ever widening aperture. When the hole was large enough Tyrus released the amulet which moved with a purpose all its own. It leaped from Tyrus' hand and when it stuck half way through the hole, the tiny legs began to spin like a saw until it freed itself. Conrad and his men stood transfixed as it flew across the room, hovered above Cori's chest for a second then plummeted downward, the legs burying themselves into her flesh.

Cori's eyes snapped open and her mouth stretched into a silent scream as a swirling cloud of crimson, purple and black engulfed her. Her back arched upward as if an invisible rope tied about her waist was being pulled, her hair hung down like an obsidian waterfall and her arms and legs dangled like the limbs of a broken doll.

She hung suspended for what seemed like hours although only a few minutes had passed. No one moved or spoke, it was like being held in a trance that offered no freedom. At last, Cori's body lowered itself back to the chaise and with that liquid grace, that is her's alone, she sat upright and then rose to her feet. The cloud continued to swirl around her and when she looked in our direction, the irises of her eyes had gone from ice blue to purest white. The amulet gem glowed and throbbed as if in time with her heartbeats.

She caught the movement of the dark force users and gracefully raised then lowered her hand, palm down as if she were pressing on the very air itself. The two men were driven to their knees, unable to rise or even lift their heads.

Her eyes finally focused on Conrad, holding him in her gaze, her voice reverberated around the chamber and sounded as if she were speaking through a modulator.

Her words were loud and soft at the same time. "You, at the terminal, step away. Now!"

The tiny, balding man moved, like a game piece on a board and stood quivering against the wall. Her eyes never left Conrad's face as she stepped forward two steps then stopped. He tried to move backward but his legs would not cooperate and Cori held him fast where he stood.

"You put your hands on me, and your mouth. You bit into my flesh and you violated me over and over again. You spewed your seed into my belly, the damage you did in such a short time is unforgivable and the worst thing of all, you took my free will."

Conrad opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Cori moved another step closer to him. "You will be silent, you have no words worth hearing."

She cocked her head as if searching or listening and took another step. "I feel your children quickening inside my womb, twin boys. Twins run in my family. Such tiny things, a small gathering of cells, dividing and growing."

She raised her hand and slowly drew her index finger and thumb together as if snuffing out a candle.

"They will never utter their first mewling cry. What of your legacy now, Conrad? What do I do with you now?"

Another step. "You made my skin crawl in those few moments of lucidity between doses. Do you feel it, Conrad? There, right under the skin, squirming, biting, burning, do you feel it? Do you see it?"

Conrad began to claw at his arms and chest, shredding his own skin, digging so deep in some places that he created fissures and runnels of blood soaked into his trousers and dripped onto the rug.

"Stop!", Cori ordered as she walked slowly to the kitchen area and retrieved something from one of the drawers.

Conrad's eyes were full of pain and terror, made worse by not knowing what would come next and yet knowing that he would be helpless to stop it.

Cori returned to Conrad and held out something metal. He took it from her hand, a simple eating tool.

Her eyes bored into his again. "There in the core of your body, do you feel it growing? Moving? Do you see it trying to break through, chew it's way out? Writhing, clawing, monstrous."

My mind went to that dark comic place that it retreats to when seeing something so absurdly horrific that the reality of it just won't register. It was like a bad joke, something you would tell in a local cantina. Death by fork, he forked himself to death. I barely suppressed a chuckle, like when someone slips and falls. You know they are hurt but you can't help yourself. If not for the sheer gruesome spectacle, I would have doubled over in gales of laughter.

I watched because I could not look away as Conrad began to dig at his soft belly, sticking the tines in and ripping away flesh, and muscle until the pink of his intestines could be seen through the gaping hole. His panicked squeaks and cries were pitiful, he was possessed with such terror at what wasn't there that he couldn't see what he was really doing. He had blood up to his elbows and still he persisted.

Conrad swayed on his feet, going to his knees and finally falling to his back, and still he dug at his belly. Gore spread like syrup over flatcakes, flowing over his body and soaking into the rug beneath.

"You have to stop this," I said to Tyrus.

"No, Markus. It is already too late and she deserves her revenge. Is she not magnificent?"

Conrad could barely raise his quivering hand and blood had started to flow from his mouth, he gagged and gurgled as he began to suffocate. His body flailed and twitched and was finally still.

Cori turned her attention to the two robed men, still frozen in their kneeling position. She walked between them lifting each face with a finger beneath the chin. The terror was there and she ate it like candy.

"What do you fear? What monsters haunt your nightmares? You stood by as I lived my nightmare hour by hour. Did you think I would not see your lust as you stood by and watched what that monster did to me? Look at each other, see your nightmare and end it."

She moved away and dispassionately observed as the two men cut each other to ribbons. When only one was left, she snapped his neck with a quick flick of her wrist and then turned to the small, balding man. She was not going to stop.

I grabbed Tyrus' arm and turned him to face me. "You will lose her forever if you don't stop her. Killing that man will send her over the edge, he did nothing to her. She will never come back from that, Tyrus, the brutality will cage her in a place you may never breach. If you love her, bring her back to you."

Tyrus cleared his throat and got as close to the speaker as he could. "Cori, love, it is Ty. It is over, you can stop now, please, let it go and come back to me."

Cori halted her advance on the man and whirled around, her hair sent eddies through the cloud that still surrounded her. She squinted her eyes like she was trying to see something through a thick fog.

"Tyrus? Where are you?" she pleaded. "I can't see you. I can't touch you."

"Walk straight ahead, Cori. I am here, waiting."

Her lips curled into a snarl and she turned back toward the man who could find no place to hide.

"Cori, no! You must stop, if you love me, come to me. Open the door and let me in."

The cloud began to change, becoming less dense as she turned toward us again. She took a few steps in our direction, seeming to float rather than walk. The man, being released from her thrall, took the chance and eased his way toward the terminal, frantically keying in codes, the lock clicked and the door hissed open.

Tyrus rushed through the door to wrap Cori in his arms. The cloud thickened and tightened around them and Tyrus began to howl in agony. I ran through the door and stopped just out of reach of the swirling mass.

"Cori, you are killing him!" I yelled. "You have to regain control, please, you are killing Ty!"

Her eyes looked at Tyrus who was held fast to her, caught in some magnetic tide that kept him snared. Recognition struck her like thunder, the throbbing of the gem became less frantic, the cloud began to dissipate into mere wisps and was finally gone.

Tyrus teetered on his feet but regained his balance as Cori collapsed against him, her shoulders shuddering with sobs that scar a man's soul. This was no place for me to be at the moment, they needed to be alone. I motioned the man over to me and escorted him out of the door, shutting it behind me.

I found Nadel kneeling beside Fenel in the corridor. She had closed his eyes and his face had that ashen hue that only the dead can wear. Her eyes were haunted as she looked up at me.

"I hope this was worth it, Markus." she accused.

"I hope so too, Nadel."

I tapped my earbud. "Minx, how's Tongo?"

"Better, but not great. He's still in a lot of pain."

"I need the location of that bio lab and I hope they have a PA system in that control room because I have an announcement to make."


	53. Chapter 53

-None Left Behind-

I helped Nadel to her feet and she and bald man followed me to the control room, where Minx was applying more kolto gel to Tongo's ruined face.

I walked over to where he sat. "Tongo, old friend, I am so sorry I got you into this mess."

He tried to smile, but only managed a grimace. I noticed that his cybernetic arm was lying almost useless across his thigh. He took a deep breath and croaked, "bastard fried a few of the connections but I can make due, and the legs are still working."

Minx looked up at me with such sadness I dropped my gaze. "This is all my fault, Dek. I wanted that Isotope shit so badly I never considered the consequences and now look at him. My beautiful man...my…" Her voice failed and she couldn't continue. All I could do was place my hand on her shoulder because anything I would have tried to say would have just sounded stupid at this point.

"Markus, we need to get this over with. I need to be out of this place," said Nadel.

I nodded and asked Minx where the intercom was. She indicated the panel and told me to press the yellow button and then the green when I was ready to talk, then turned her attention back to Tongo. Bald man stood by the wall, evidently a place he was getting accustomed to.

I pressed the buttons in order and prepared to make my appeal. I hate speeches but there was no one else.

"Attention to anyone left on this rock. Conrad Del'Moor is dead, all of the guards are dead and in two hours this place will be blown to hell. You have two choices, either come out of hiding, board what shuttles you can and leave, or stay and become space debris.

"We have no desire to kill civilians but we will not hesitate to leave you behind. Any guards that are left, put down your weapons and you can depart. Start any shit and we will rain seven kinds of hell down on you. You have one hour to decide. Those in the bio lab stay where you are, the rest, congregate in your closest corridors and wait for further instructions."

I cut the communications and turned to Minx, "call Captain Tarn and have him come back and park the ship in the same spot. We won't have much time once the explosives are set."

I asked her where the bio weapons lab was, she gave the location and I left with Nadel trailing close behind. Main corridor and two down then to the right, we were soon there and I opened the outer door into the decontamination room. I banged on the second door but got no reply.

"You need to let me in, now! No one will be hurt but I need information, don't make me wait."

I heard the seal hiss and the door opened, Nadel and I walked through. There were maybe ten or twelve people in the room, most in white lab coats, all looked frightened. Good.

"I am looking for Kenet Del'Moor. Everyone can leave except him," I said.

They all shuffled a bit and glanced nervously at a tall greying man standing by a long counter full of equipment. Amazing how eyes can snitch just as well as pointed fingers. He and I had business.

"I am Kenet Del'Moor," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped to within striking range. "I have only one question for you, is there a cure for Linny's condition? Be very careful what you say. If you tell me no, I will kill you, if you tell me yes and do anything to destroy it, I will kill you. Speak quickly."

"Please, I have a wife and a son."

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face to within inches of mine. "You have a wife but the boy is not yours. You might want to run a dna test, and that is not what I asked you. Now, answer the question before you really piss me off."

"Yes," he said. "Yes, we have a cure. We have had it for years."

My grip on his shirt tightened, I pulled my blaster and placed it under his chin, forcing his head back. "You sonofabitch! She suffers and you did nothing. I should kill you where you stand."

I could see his adam's apple bob as he tried to swallow. "Conrad would not allow it. He said she didn't deserve to live, he forbade me to do anything. He knew her final days would be horrific and he wanted to witness it."

I pulled my lips back over clenched teeth. "Then you should have grown a pair and done it anyway. Your whole damned family should be wiped from the gene pool. Get the cure, put it in a container that I can transport it in and tell me how to administer it."

I released my hold on his shirt, stepped back and shadowed him as he walked to a storage unit where he removed a ring stand holding three vials, one yellow, one red and one blue. He placed these in a secure case, latched it and handed it to me.

"So how do I use this?" I demanded.

"It is a three week process. Give the yellow one first, then the blue, then the red. They must be given precisely a week apart. She will suffer a great deal, but she will be cured. It will leave her very weak for a time so be prepared for that."

I turned to leave the room, then stopped, rotated and fired my blaster. I watched the plasma burn a tiny hole between his eyes. I didn't even take the time to watch him drop.

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill any civilians," noted Nadel as she followed me out of the room.

"He was not a civilian, he was complicit."

The people in the corridor parted like water as Nadel and I made our way back to the control room. We had one more thing to do and I needed Tongo and Minx to help.

It hurt me to look at Tongo's wounds and even more to see Minx's face but we had to finish the job.

"Tongo," I said, "I need for you to set the explosives in the weapons lab. Minx may need to help you because of your arm."

He looked at me with his good eye. "Where's Fenel?"

"He didn't make it. We will mourn his loss later but right now we all need to do what we came to do. Can you make it, old friend?"

He struggled to his feet, wobbling a bit on his legs but righting himself with Minx's help. "I'd feel a whole lot better if you'd stop calling me old. I don't exactly need diapers yet or a drool bib. Lead on."

I turned to bald man. "Do you know where the weapons lab is?"

"Yes, it is under his private chambers, there is a stairs under the bar. I suppose you want the code?"

"Give the man a prize."

He told me where the hidden control panel was and told me the codes then nervously shuffled from foot to foot as if he didn't know what to do next.

"Can you contact that ship waiting just beyond the asteroid field? The one Del'Moor used to get here?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good. How many shuttles do you have?"

"Four, five if you count the one in Mr. Del'Moor's private bay."

"This is what I want you to do, listen carefully and don't fuck up. In fifteen minutes I want you to contact that ship, tell them to prepare for passengers. Then get your people loaded into those shuttles and get the hell out of here. That ship needs to be several hundred parsecs away before we set off the detonite."

"What if all our people won't fit?"

"Draw straws. Not my problem. Your fifteen minutes start now."

Nadel and I picked up the duffels containing the detonite and started down the hallway. Minx and Tongo stopped for a second to look down at Fenel's body then continued after us. I opened the door to Conrad's private chambers and saw Tyrus and Cori sitting together on one of the sofas. She had stopped weeping but he still held her and they appeared to be quietly talking.

Minx gasped when she saw the carnage, but uttered no other sound while I walked over to the bar, pulled out the hidden shelf and keyed in the code. There was a sound of machinery and a slight tremor ran through the floor as the bar slid away from the wall revealing a stairway leading down.

Tyrus stood up as if to follow, but I motioned him to stay where he was. We could handle this and Cori needed him way more than we did.

Minx and I helped Tongo down the stairs and they went to work unloading the detonite and putting blasting caps with timers in place. Minx helped him with the small work that he could no longer do because of his damaged arm.

Nadel and I went back up to investigate the locked crates. Nadel began work on the locks while I returned to the lab to check on Tongo and Minx. When they were done, I helped Tongo back up into the main room and we all walked over to see what Nadel had uncovered.

The large crate held four cylindrical objects, each one held secure in its own protective foam packaging, two on top, two on the bottom separated by a thick foam slab. A display screen and keypad were on a panel on each and what looked like space for another, smaller cylinder to be inserted into the top. Nothing was blinking or ticking and they all appeared inert.

The smaller crate held eight small round tubes made of glass with some sort of metal cap on the top and bottom. The liquid had a faint yellowish green glow, the isotope-5. We lifted the tray that held them and underneath were several datapads, likely holding some data or information about the weapons. I picked one up but could not make heads nor tails of the equations or schematics.

"May I see that?" asked Tyrus.

I walked over to where he still sat on the sofa and handed it to him. "Just to be sure, Tyrus, we are going to destroy everything, right?"

"Yes, but I need to see what this is nonetheless," he answered as he took the datapad and started to read.

Minx and Nadel had already set the top crate to the side and opened the bottom one. It appeared to hold personal clothing, some men's, some women's. Minx removed one of the long cloaks and threw it over to Tyrus. He caught the garment and gently placed it around Cori's shoulders, fastened the clasp at her throat and pulled her close with one arm while he continued to read the datapad held in his other hand.

The middle tray held several vials of liquid and injection devices, likely what he had used on Cori. Underneath it all was a diary and a printed book with the title 'The Arcturus Manifesto'.

"Ha, Tyrus, you won't believe this. The bastard was more egocentric than I gave him credit for. Minx, put that stuff you came after, the diary and the book in one of the duffels, then set a couple of charges on that big crate and let's get the hell out of here."

"Don't forget this," Tyrus called as he threw the datapad in my direction.

"You get what you wanted from that thing?" I asked as I caught and dropped it into the crate.

"I saw enough," Tyrus responded as he stood and lifted Cori into his arms.

"Charges and timers set, Markus. Can we go now?" inquired Tongo.

As we were starting to leave, the short balding man entered the room with an entourage of about fifteen people. A few of them were unarmed guards who tried to avert their eyes from the brutality of the scene before them. A couple of the technicians gagged and ran over to the side to relieve their stomachs of all contents then continued to dry heave as they were herded into the shuttle bay.

As soon as everyone was out of the apartment, Nadel went to the control terminal and closed the airlock that would protect the base from depressurizing when the forcefield dropped. We continued out into the hallway as Tongo and Minx set random charges along the corridor on our way to the shuttle bay and our escape.

"I will not leave him here," said Nadel as we came upon Fenel's body.

"I cannot carry him," Tongo admitted.

"But I can," stated Tyrus as he placed Cori into my arms, knelt down and carefully lifted Fenel. "Can you pick up my cloak on the way, Nadel?"

Nadel nodded in agreement as we continued to the bay that contained our shuttle. Minx keyed in the code on the door panel and we all boarded, Tyrus laid Fenel gently on the floor and continued on into the cockpit while the rest of us took our seats. The engines started, the repulsorlifts raised us off the floor and we left this place behind.

As soon as we docked in the Outsider's Bid and the bay door shut, Captain Tarn made the jump. We wanted to be as many parsecs away from the detonation as possible since none, not even Tyrus knew the extent of the weapon's reach.

Linny was waiting at the bottom of the ramp as we departed the shuttle, I still carried Cori and Tyrus brought up the rear with his sad baggage. Linny's eyes welled up with tears that overflowed the barriers of her lids and slid down her cheeks as she walked forward and placed a gentle kiss on Fenel's cheek. Tyrus laid Fenel's body on the deck and covered him with his cloak, then retrieved Cori from me and left us to go to his quarters. Nadel silently followed, then Minx and Tongo also, Tongo would need a kolto tank soon and they headed to the med bay.

Linny and I stood for a few moments just staring at each other like strangers and it was me, this time, who walked forward and held her close for comfort, as much mine as hers. I breathed a sigh of relief as her arms wrapped around my waist, for I had brought victory and sorrow back with me and needed someone to share the elation and the grief.


	54. Chapter 54

-Misconceptions of Nobility-

I moved my hands to either side of Linny's face and raised it so I could look into her eyes. "I found the cure, Linny. In three weeks you will be well and will live a long and normal life."

I swiped the tears from her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs and waited for a response.

Her eyes shifted uneasily to Fenel's body and back to my face. "But at what price, Markus? He was like family to me taking up the mantle of father when mine died. I will be lost without him, his wisdom and kindness are forever gone."

"You still have Nadel and me."

She removed herself from my grasp and started toward our cabin. "But for how long?" I heard her say before she disappeared into the corridor.

I sighed and went back into the shuttle to retrieve the small metal case that contained the three precious vials I had come for. I also dug into one of the duffels and found the diary and book, the last remaining vestiges of Arcturus Kriuss, then headed toward our cabin as well.

Captain Tarn and a couple of his men were emerging with a cargo sled. "We will take care of your man, Mr. Deklinn. He will be treated with respect I assure you."

I simply nodded in his direction and continued on my way. Tyrus was standing outside his slightly ajar door as I approached my cabin.

"Markus, I would like a word with you when you have the time."

"Sure, and you might want to take a look at these while you're waiting. They might be of interest," I said as I handed the diary and book to him.

I entered the cabin and Linny was lying down on the bed, her back turned toward the door. I slipped out of my boots and pants, wincing as they chafed across the blaster burn on my thigh, then tried to remove my shirt but the blood from the arm and side wounds had adhered the cloth to my skin. This was gonna hurt.

"Sonofabitch!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth as I peeled the shirt up over my head in one quick motion. It felt like I had just pulled a pound of skin with it. Linny turned on the bed and started to get up, but I walked into the refresher and closed the door before she could reach me. Something has changed between us but I just could not get a handle on it yet, whatever it was, it was likely my fault.

When I left the shower, she was sitting on the side of the bed with a tube of kolto gel in her hand.

"Sit," she ordered, and I did.

She smoothed the gel over the burns and I waited for a while to let the kolto be absorbed, then started to get dressed.

"I still love you, Markus, and you will never again stop me from saying it."

"I know, Linny. I have to go talk to Tyrus for a while, I'll be back soon."

I exited the room and leaned back against the wall for a second. Yeah, definitely my fault.

Tyrus opened the door before I even had the chance to knock. Cori lay asleep on the thin bunk and a chair sat close to the bedside, the book lay open on the nightstand. He motioned me inside and shut the door.

"I cannot bear to leave her so we will speak here," he said in a hushed tone.

"Fair enough," I replied as he sat down in the chair and I leaned against the small desk.

"I must put this into the hands of the empire," he said as he reached for the book. "Only they will have the resolve to do what must be done. It seems that Arcturus has been gathering forces to him for quite some time. People, force users disillusioned with both the empire and the republic, he was building an army and it must be crushed. Only the sith are ruthless enough to see this through and I hope you see the wisdom in this."

I nodded. "Any hint about where to start?"

"The diary has some vague clues, sometimes one can find clarity even in the ravings of a madman. It will be enough for a beginning."

"What of the weapon?" I inquired.

"From the little bit I read and what little I know of physics, astronomy and engineering, it would have been catastrophic. Nebulas are essentially massive clouds of molecular hydrogen. Being gravitationally unstable, matter coalesces inside these clouds, rotates and eventually collapses, at the center is a protostar, but particles are thrown out from this process in what is called accretion disks, they can extend for hundreds of parsecs, technically forming a planetary system.

"However, with the introduction of the isotope-5, the collapse is negated by the magnetic properties of the isotope. The accretion ring would, technically be weaponized hydrogen sent out thousands of parsecs, perhaps enough to cover entire sectors."

"Hydrogen is just a gas, I don't see how this is a danger." I said.

He put the book back on the nightstand and continued. "Have you heard of hydrogen embrittlement? It was discovered over a century ago, quite by accident I might add. If enough hydrogen is infused into metal, with enough force and enough quantity, that metal becomes brittle enough to fracture and break apart. It would basically disintegrate this ship we are riding in now. It could decimate entire fleets. Can you imagine what it could do to a planet that is formed primarily from different metals?"

I exhaled a low whistle. "It would be…"

"Exactly, Markus. Tektonic plates would shift, mountains would crumble, the planet's crust would disintegrate, even the molten core would not escape, the planet would implode upon itself. The loss of life would be immeasurable. And that is just one planet, imagine multiple worlds affected at the same time. Arcturus could have held the entire galaxy hostage. No person, no faction, no government should hold that much power. That is why it had to be destroyed along with the research."

I inclined my head toward Cori. "And what of her, what of her power?"

"The ability to invoke fear, control mental and physical states as well as create illusion at the same time is a terrible power and a terrible responsibility. When the amulet attached to her it sent ripples through the force. They will hunt us and if the sith find her they will use her until she has no humanity left. If she has female children, the sith will hold them hostage and as a reserve. I know the barbarity of the sith first hand.

"The amulet will burn her out eventually and if she survives that, they will kill her when she becomes too dangerous. The amulet will never let her go until she is dead, but with the amulet and a female child, they can start over and over again. I can never, will never allow that cycle to begin, so we run and we hide."

"For how long?" I whispered.

"Until the end of time, if need be. My father has been syphoning credits into off world accounts for decades, he, Reeny, Romalia, all of us must hide."

"One more question, how did you open the diary to get the amulet? I thought it was keyed to Cori only."

"Her father and mine were not stupid men and they believed in contingencies so they keyed it to me also as a safeguard, if not for their foresight, this day might have been lost."

I pushed myself away from the desk. "I should leave you to rest, we could both probably use some. It's been one hell of a day."

He rose from the chair to put a hand on my shoulder. "One more thing, Markus, for what it's worth. I came here for the weapon surely but I also came for her. I would walk through fire and shadow for her, I would lay down my life for her. Skin color aside, I do not think we are all that different and you may want to consider why you are here before it is too late."

I gave a wry chuckle. "I do not think I am that noble, Tyrus, but thanks anyway."

"Do not underestimate yourself, or Linny. Goodnight, Markus."


	55. Chapter 55

-Establishing Boundaries-

The rest of the two day trip was quiet, subdued, solemn. Tongo spent the whole time in the kolto tank and Minx never left him. Tyrus and Cori stayed in his quarters and the only evidence that anyone was even there were the empty food trays left outside the door. Linny and I saw Nadel in the galley when we went to get our meals but few words, past greetings, were spoken.

Linny and I still shared the bed but not our bodies and even though we slept practically entwined nothing but warmth passed between us. This trip would leave us all forever changed.

When we finally docked in the Felner company hangar at the spaceport, Linny took some of her clothes and knocked on Tyrus' door.

"I don't know if these will fit or not, but they will be better than her walking around in a nightdress and cloak. I'm sorry I don't have any other boots with me, but the socks should keep her feet warm."

"You are most kind, Linny. Thank you." Tyrus said before he closed the door again.

Linny asked Nadel to have the Bankly Brothers Funeral home pick up Fenel's body and prepare it for cremation. She would like to have the urn delivered to her apartment and there were to be no services, it is what Fenel would have wanted, being such a private man and all. She would pay them extra for their discretion, meaning no authority involvement.

We checked with the house droid to find out how Artiss was fairing and, sadly, he had not made it either. Cori would be heartbroken and I didn't envy Tyrus the task of breaking the news to her. I knocked on his door and asked him to step into the hallway, she needed to be told and we needed to know what to do with his body.

"Guess I won't get that hat after all," he mumbled as he reentered his room and prepared himself to let Cori know. I wasn't about to ask about the hat remark and walked away from their door when I heard Cori start to cry.

Linny and I packed our things trying not to touch as we moved around the tiny space. Dammit, my fault or not, this had to stop.

I grabbed her upper arm and turned her toward me. "What the hell, Linny. We can't keep orbiting around each other like this."

"You made the rules, Markus, live with them. Why don't you just leave and get this over with?"

"Because you will need me to see you through this. Dammit, woman, Nadel can't do it all, let's just get you well first and see how it goes."

"I already know how it will go. I told you there were no strings attached from the beginning, Markus. You are still as free as when you walked into my life, so go spread yourself just as thin as you like. I actually thought you felt something for me when you went after the cure, but you don't feel anything. Your honor is appeased as well as your misplaced sense of duty. Send me the bill, I will make sure you are well compensated for your efforts, now please, just leave me alone."

"So, I cared enough to risk my life seeking this cure for you, and now that I have it, I can just go away? Who used who, Linny?"

"You thick skulled idiot! I never asked you to do that, I didn't even want you to go. I was perfectly fine living the short remainder of my life with you, I would have died, easy for both of us. But now I will live and I just want to get the heartbreak over with because I know you won't stay."

I had no comeback because she was right. "Mind if I stay long enough to say goodbye to Tyrus, or would that be too much for you to bear?"

"Do as you like, Markus. You always do," she snapped as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Fuck! I wanted to punch something and only the wall was there, with the way my day was going, I'd likely break my hand. I finished throwing the rest of my stuff into the bag, put on my jacket and left the room.

Tyrus stood near the top of the exit ramp, but out of sight, preferring not to be seen by any prying eyes, Cori was with him, her arm hooked through his. Even with second hand clothes that didn't quite fit and no shoes, she was still beautiful. I walked closer, taking care not to get too close to Linny.

"So, I guess this is it then?" I said to Tyrus as he turned to greet me.

"I guess it is, Markus. I doubt we will meet again but remember what I said and give it some serious thought, you may regret it if you don't and there may still be time. I can also say that it has been a singular pleasure to meet and work with you. I never thought anyone in the republic capable of such integrity with one of my kind and I am eternally grateful."

He turned to Linny next. "Dear lady, I hate to intrude upon your generosity one more time, but do you suppose you could have your good Captain Tarn return Cori and I to my ship? It is only a few parsecs out from Coruscant and will not take much of his time."

"Of course, Tyrus, whatever you need, just give him the coordinates."

He took her hand in his and gently kissed the top. "Your kindness will not be forgotten."

Linny left to give the new instructions to Captain Tarn and almost ran into Minx who came running down the corridor. Minx stopped to speak with Linny for a few seconds then took off again back toward the medical bay. Minx wasn't hysterical, so likely Tongo was ok, I would check in on them later.

Cori took a step closer to me and put her arms around my neck, I glanced at Tyrus and he had that shit eating smirky-smile on his face. I put my arms around her to return the hug as she leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek and whisper in my ear, "Thank you, Markus. You went far and above the job I hired you for. Check your accounts later, you may be pleasantly surprised."

She stepped back and placed her arm back through Tyrus's.

"I'm sorry about Artiss, Cori, I know he meant a lot to you."

"Thank you, he was my constant protector for a long time. Linny has agreed to send his body back to Cathar and since I don't know their burial customs, it is the least I owe him."

"You know, Tyrus, I was thinking we probably should have blown up all those technicians with that lab. What if they try to resurrect that weapon?" I asked.

"Perhaps you are right, but without the research, they will be set back years, perhaps even decades, plus I have the feeling that no one except Arcturus ever had access to everything. We did the best we could, it will just have to be enough."

"You take care of yourself and her," I said as I extended my hand to Tyrus.

"You do the same, Markus," he said as he returned the handshake and then turned and escorted Cori back down the corridor to their room.

I picked up my bag and walked down the ramp. I hate goodbyes, they always seem so awkward and usually don't end well for me. This time though, I felt like I was losing a friend as well as the girl.

"You are a fool, Markus Deklin," I said to myself as I started to walk out of the hangar, but I didn't stop and I didn't turn back.

I took a taxi to my place and walked up the three flights of stairs to my apartment, keyed in my code and stepped through the door. I was greeted by a broom handle aimed straight for my head and would have been knocked out if I hadn't ducked. At the business end stood Yonlu with a shocked look on her face.

She dropped the broom and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, nestling her face next to mine.

"I am so sorry, Markus. Please forgive me," her breath came hot against my ear and I pushed her gently away.

"Are you back for good? Are you staying? Do you want some tea or caf?" she chattered.

"Slow down, Yonlu, let me put my stuff away and yes, I would love some caf." I answered as I walked into the bedroom to drop my bag on the floor. I took off my jacket and laid it across the bed which was made. Everything was clean and neat as I looked around the room.

I walked back into the living room and everything was clean and shiny in there also. Not a dirty dish or glass anywhere and not a speck of dust. I watched Yonlu hustle around the kitchen area as I went and sat on the sofa. She was dressed in a simple shift, comfortable but not form fitting, thank the stars. Her black hair had grown some and was pulled back away from her face and fastened with a metal clip. Her tiny face was lovely as she glanced my way from time to time, smiling with perfect white teeth.

"I see you've been busy, the place never looked so good," I stated.

She beamed with pride as she poured caf into two mugs and handed me one as she sat beside me on the sofa and curled her legs up under her. She was too close and I had no place to move to.

"Mmm, it's good, thanks," I said as I took a sip.

"I hope everything I do pleases you. I have missed you and it gets awfully boring and lonely sometimes. I found a channel on the holonet that teaches cooking and another that teaches reading and writing. It feels so good to learn and it fills my time, mostly.

"Dorna and Nincee have stopped by a couple of times, and Nincee took me shopping for a few things, real clothes, not hooker clothes. I feel like a real, live person now, and all thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything special, Yonlu. Speaking of special, have you given any thought about your future? I mean what you want to do or where you want to go?" I asked.

Her face looked a little crestfallen as she stared down into her mug. "I don't want to go anywhere, Markus. I want to stay here with you, forever. I can make you happy and I won't get in your way. I know many ways to please a man and if you would just give me the chance I could show you and you would never send me away."

Shit, this was not going the way I planned at all. I watched her put the mug on the table and scoot closer, putting her hand on my thigh, I could feel the heat through the cloth as she moved her hand higher up my leg.

'Oh, hell no,' I thought to myself as I stood up so abruptly I slopped half of the liquid out of the mug onto the front of my khakis. Reacting so quickly I almost didn't see her move, Yonlu rushed to the kitchen and fetched a towel then began daubing at the front of my pants, letting her hands linger over the hardness that had started to develop of its own accord.

'Down boy,' I thought as I bent over, grasped her by her arms and lifted her to her feet, holding her at arm's length.

"Dammit, Yonlu, stop! This is not what I want, I thought I already made that clear."

Tears started in those beautiful amethyst eyes as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Listen to me, girl. You are so much more than all of this. You say you want to learn and I want to send you to school so you can learn to read and write, learn a trade or even a profession so that you can live life on your own terms.

"There is a school that teaches basic stuff to refugees and older kids who never had a chance to go to school. They have their own dorms and yes, you would have to leave, for a while.

"You have choices, you can decide what you want to do. No one owns you now but yourself and I will always be in your life, I give you my word. I will always be there for you, but not like this, not in this way. If you want to make me happy, do this for me, but more importantly, for yourself."

She looked up and a tiny smile curled at the corners of her mouth. "You promise? You promise you will never abandon me?"

"I said so, didn't I? Now come here and give me a hug, and no more sexy stuff, you are a lady now and I expect you to act like one. In fact, I am going to have Tandy, my secretary come by in the next day or two to take you shopping for some proper traveling clothes."

She rushed forward and put her arms around my waist, just a hug, no sexy stuff, I stood still for a moment or two before I put my arms around her shoulders and hugged her back. For once, in a very long while, I felt like I had done something right, something good. I had no idea how I was going to pay for all this, but I would figure it out.


	56. Chapter 56

-Loving Care is Not Love-

I changed my khakis and grabbed my jacket off the bed. "I have to go to the office, Yonlu. I'll speak to Tandy and get everything set for your trip, but I doubt you will see me for a couple of days. I will be there at the spaceport to see you off though."

Her lower lip pouted and started to quiver. "Now don't start any of that, imagine the adventure you will have, that should brighten your day," I said as I leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

I would stay at the office until the girl left, because I didn't trust her and I didn't trust myself. If she started something, it might go past the point where I could stop myself and I could never let that happen. I have too many regrets and didn't want to add that to the tally.

By force of habit I looked around as I exited my building, but there was no one lurking in a darkened doorway or slinking around just outside the glow of the streetlights. Seems Palder had given up, for whatever reason, and I wasn't going to look that gift ronto in the mouth.

Once I got to the office, I went to my desk to retrieve my spare datapad. I had left my other one at Linny's and had no desire to go get it. I wouldn't miss it, but I would miss my hat, I figured she would ship my stuff to me sooner or later, if she didn't burn it all first.

I activated the datapad and flipped to my accounts, falling back into the chair as the numbers flashed across the screen. I had never seen so many digits in my life, close to four million credits. Cori must have transferred the entirety of her account into mine before she left Coruscant.

My mind was spinning from all the things I could do with that kind of wealth, the things I could do for all those people in my life who had been with me through thick and thin. I could give Yonlu the best education and a better life than she had ever dreamed of.

I was pulled out of my wool gathering when my holo started to chime. I looked at the ID and it was Nadel. I almost didn't pick up, but it could be important.

"Hey, Nadel, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," I said to the blue image floating above the disk.

"Yeah, hi Markus. I won't keep you long, I just want to go over those vials to be sure I administer them correctly."

"Yellow, then blue then red. Exactly one week apart. Kenet said it would be painful for her, so be prepared for anything. How is she?"

Nadel glanced behind her then cut the transmission short. "Gotta go, Markus. Take care."

I was suddenly exhausted, feeling like some hole had opened in the soles of my feet and every ounce of energy had drained out onto the floor. I grabbed a blanket and pillow from the supply cabinet and laid down on the sofa.

I must have slept all night because I was awakened by someone poking my shoulder.

"Wake up Markus," Tandy's voice cut into the peace I had found at the edge of a dream that I was already forgetting.

I sat up, wiped the sleep from my eyes then stood and stretched.

"You look like death warmed over, and you need to brush your teeth. So, you back for good this time or what?" asked Tandy.

"Good morning, doll. Yeah, back for good unless something else comes up, you know how my life goes."

"All too well," she replied.

I went to the refresher for my morning sabbatical and shut the door, still hearing her voice grumble on.

"A big ass explosion somewhere on the rim of Hutt space a day or so ago, you wouldn't know anything about that would you? It's been all over the news channels. Hutts are in an uproar, blaming the empire and the republic for trying to encroach into their space. Hope our lame ass diplomats can reach some sort of agreement before the Hutts start some shit."

I finished brushing my teeth and ran a comb through my hair, then exited. "Yeah, a couple of friends and I blew some asteroid to hell, it was for a good cause, and I have something to show you."

I showed her my datapad and eased her back onto the couch when her legs almost went out from under her. For once in her life, Tandy was speechless.

I sat down on the sofa. "I have a big favor to ask of you, Tandy and I have the funds now to compensate you well, hell you've been long overdue for a bonus anyway."

I then went into detail about Yonlu and that I needed Tandy and even Lom, if he wanted to go, to book a nice cabin on a starliner to Corellia. They were to escort Yonlu to the new school annexed by the University and get her settled in, they could say she was their adopted daughter, hell, whatever it took, and I would foot the bill. I explained why I couldn't take her myself, and Tandy more than understood, she had been with me long enough to get my drift.

I transferred a hundred thousand into Tandy's account for the tickets, traveling clothes for Yonlu and any incidentals, then put on my jacket to go get something to eat, since my stomach had started to growl.

I stopped just inside the door. "Oh, Tandy, you and Lom watch the girl close. She has a lot of knowledge about things she shouldn't and is naive as hell about others. There are a lot of slick operators stalking the starliners and it wouldn't take much for her to be hornswoggled by someone with a smooth line and bad intentions."

"Trust me with your cub, Dek. You know what a bitch I can be," she replied.

"That's exactly why I asked you."

The next two days I spent taking care of odds and ends around the office, confirming Tandy's plans for the trip with Yonlu, and checking in on Minx and Tongo.

They had stayed on board the shuttle while it made the rendezvous with Tyrus' ship since Tongo had just come out of the tank and was still sleeping off the effects of the sedatives. They had an appointment to get Tongo's arm repaired and a cybernetic eye to replace the one he had lost. I told her to call if they needed anything, and she said that she'd be in touch, but I expected them to keep their distance for a while. Not that I blamed them, but it still stung a bit.

Late in the evening on the second day since I had taken up residence in my office, Nadel called. I ignored it the first time, then finally picked up when the chiming started all over again.

"Markus, please come, Linny needs you," she said without even bothering with a greeting.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"She is screaming for you, please, you have to come right away."

"Alright, be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Markus." And then the comm went dead.

When I reached the apartment, Nadel was pacing back and forth in front of the doors and glass panels, chewing on her thumb nail. I rushed through the doors and she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Linny's bedroom where she lay murmuring my name over and over again. Her voice stretched into a shriek as she rolled and tried to get up, screaming my name in a heart wrenching cry.

I moved to her bed, pushing her back down onto the pillows, brushing my lips across her knuckles and smoothing her hair back from her face. "I am here, Linny. Rest now, I am here."

Her eyes opened and she frantically looked around until they finally focused on my face, she reached out with a shaking hand and laid it on my cheek. "I am so sorry, Markus, so sorry for what I said."

I kissed the palm of her hand, it was so cold. "All forgotten, Linny. Save your strength, hush now and sleep."

As Linny relaxed, I looked around the room and finally noticed the other person standing by the nightstand.

"This is Marna, a nurse I called in. We were afraid to give her anything to settle her down since we had no idea what effect drugs would have on her system or how they would react to the stuff she just drank. Hell, Markus, she has over two more weeks to go. I don't know if her body can stand the stress."

"She will make it, Nadel, she has to." I turned to Marna, "I suppose she will need fluids before this is all over? And some sort of nourishment?"

"Yes, and now that you are here and she has calmed down, I may be able to get an IV in her."

"Do whatever you have to, I'm not going anywhere," I replied.

For the remainder of Linny's treatments I stayed by her side, leaving only twice, once to see Yonlu, Tandy and Lom off on their trip and to go to my arraignment. They really should have revoked my bail, but they didn't, likely due to Linny's uncle and his influence, plus some senator I had never heard of had spoken on my behalf. Go figure.

Each dose of the cure brought on more symptoms and she went through hell. I had held Linny close when her temperature fell, molding my body against her back and sharing my heat as she shivered and her teeth chattered so hard I thought they would shatter. I held her upright in the shower under freezing cold water when her fever raged and there was nothing the nurse could give her to bring it down.

I kept her hair out of the way while she vomited and held the pan when she couldn't make it to the refresher, held her in my arms while they changed the bed linens and forced her onto her side so she wouldn't choke and restrained her from moving when she was wracked by convulsions.

And finally it was over. Linny lay calm and sleeping, her breathing deep and regular and still I sat watch just to make sure. I felt her hand gently squeeze mine and she opened her eyes, turning her head so that she could see me.

"Markus, how long has it been? How long have you been here?" she whispered.

"Nearly three weeks, Linny. I came as soon as Nadel called. Don't speak, it will take some time for you to get your strength back."

"Will you stay?"

"I am here, Linny," I answered. It was the best I could do.

For another two weeks I remained, helping Linny walk, bathe, eat and get dressed. I brushed her hair until she could hold the brush on her own and she grew stronger every day. The dark circles around her eyes had started to disappear, she was gaining weight and was able to be up for longer and longer periods of time. The nosebleeds and headaches no longer plagued her and it was time for me to leave.

I was sorting my things and putting most of what was there in an old duffel that I had asked Nadel for. I was leaving with only that stuff I had arrived with, the new suits, shirts and such I left hanging in the closet or in the dresser drawers. Linny was sitting on the bed watching me pack, her face looked resolute if not a little sad.

"So, you're really going then?" she asked.

"I think it's for the best. You are on the mend and I am finished with what I came here to do."

"I still love you, Markus. Are you leaving because I can't have children?"

My laugh was a bit brittle and came out as more of a snort. "I never wanted kids. Can't exactly envision myself as the fatherly type."

"Then why? The truth, Markus. Is it because I am almost six years older than you?"

"No, Linny. If anything it's because you deserve someone better. You are going to live for at least another forty years, maybe fifty or more. You need someone stable that you can count on. I have been a vagabond soul, a womanizer, a philanderer and a selfish bastard for as long as I can remember. You can say it doesn't matter now, but it would eventually.

"To be honest, I don't want to fight about or justify the kind of man I am and believe me we would fight eventually and the result would be the same."

She looked down at her hands which were clasped together in her lap. "You don't know any of that for sure, you can't be certain and I am not an ordinary woman."

"I know, Linny, you are extraordinary in every way, but I have walked that path too many times to see any other end. Look, do we have to discuss this any longer? I won't change my mind."

"No, Markus, I am done, you know where the door is."

"Indeed I do." I said as I shouldered the duffel, put on my hat and walked into the living room.

"Markus, wait just a second," she said as she walked across the living room floor.

I stopped and set the duffel down. "Was there something else, Linny?"

"Yes, my darling, lie to me just once and call me baby, please."

"I thought you hated that."

"I do, but I want to hear you say it just one time."

I pulled her into my arms and buried my face in her hair, she smelled like fresh linens and pears.

I breathed her in and softly said, "I love you, baby."

It was twilight on Coruscant and a slight breeze blew against my face as I walked toward the taxi terminal. I just wanted to go home to my little apartment on the seedier side of town, a place where I could kick up my feet, have a beer, and work my way back to my normal life.

Whatever that was, I would find it again, though it might take some time.


	57. Chapter 57 - Epilogue

Epilogue

-A Late Delivery From the Heart-

Six years pass so quickly and the older I get the faster the days fly, it seems unfair. I turned forty a couple of months ago and there is something about that number that gives pause and promotes reflection on the years already gone.

I don't even have that midlife crisis fiasco to look forward to, where I go buy a fancy new vehicle and spend too much money on strange women and one night stands, I have already done all of that.

From the time I found out about the pleasures of the flesh, I had let nothing get in the way of expanding the long line of females who had warmed a bed with me. Somehow that means less to me now than it used to.

Forty, the magic age of reason, of growing up, facing your demons and coming to grips with the regrets of your life.

It was a good day for reflection. It was just before dawn and the storm was already passing, just the occasional rumble in the distance to remind people that it had ever existed. I sat at the table drinking my morning caf and allowed my mind to jump from highlight to highlight of my life since the day I had walked out of that spaceport hangar.

Only one woman had ever mattered to me and I had let her slip through my fingers a long while ago. No, in truth, I had run away like a coward. No one had ever come close to her, and stars knows, I've had enough women for a valid comparison. All water under the bridge, but I still remember how she laughed, smelled and tasted, those will dwell in my memory until the day I die.

My trial for murder had ended almost as quickly as it had begun. The witness never appeared and without him, the case against me could not be proven beyond the benefit of a doubt. The judge dismissed the case and my freedom was assured with the final bang of a gavel. Palder never even looked my way, seems something had taken the wind out of his sails. Nadel was there but Linny was not and I still wonder to this day if Nadel had something to do with the disappearance of one Seter Crum.

Yonlu had graduated from the primary school on Corellia and went on to attend nursing school, she wanted to help people she said. Two years ago she had enlisted in the Republic Fleet as a ship's medic, not what I would have chosen for her, but it was her life after all. She comes to visit when she is on leave and finally told me that she has become very fond of a young Mirialan ensign she had met during basic training. I expect wedding bells one of these days, but in any case, I am very proud of the fine young woman she has become. She is the closest thing to a daughter I will ever have.

I had also found out that Cori had left that penthouse apartment of hers to me. It held way too many memories, so I hired a cleanup crew and a decorator and sold it. I still have my old apartment on Coruscant that I just can't seem to let go of. I guess it fits me like my old fedora, familiar and comfortable.

I bought a rundown homestead on Dantooine with a few hundred acres of land where I run rontos for market and dabble at playing rancher. It is a good life and the only place I feel truly at peace. The main house needed some work before I could move in, which put me in good stead with a few craftsmen from the nearby village who I hired to do the work. We still share a round or two at the small cantina whenever I have cause to go into town.

Generators keep the electric running, the water is pumped from an underground spring and the holonet is spotty at best. It is warm in the winter and cool in the summer and I find myself spending more and more time here.

My office has been closed for about four years. Somehow the private detective business had lost its intrigue and glamor. I think I had seen enough heartache and violence to last a lifetime. The only thing I truly miss is eating lunch at Toonies every day.

Tandy and Lom opened a small cantina, something I couldn't talk them out of, damned if I didn't try though. I gave them enough to start their endeavor and so far they are having fun with the challenge, although Tandy still keeps tight reins on the finances and allows no asshattery in her place. They have actually established a decent clientele and many regulars and I always stop by when I am back on Coruscant.

Tongo and Minx stayed out of touch for a while but we have been friends for too long for them to stay away indefinitely. Minx had sold her isotope-5 to the Hutts for a tidy sum and she and Tongo had bought their own freighter. They come by and stay for a few days whenever they get a job that brings them to Dantooine. We drink, play sabacc, talk about the good old days and have a good laugh. The stories are more than time worn, but we never get tired of revisiting them.

I do think of Tyrus and Cori from time to time and hope they are doing well. I will never know their fate, of course, but prefer to think of them as alive and happy on some remote planet where the empire will never reach them.

I drained the cup, made breakfast and tidied up the kitchen, made my bed and threw some wet clothes into the drying unit then grabbed another cup of caf and went out to sit on the porch.

The ranch is a great place for reminiscing with only birdsong and the wind to intrude on my thoughts and the green rolling hills providing the perfect backdrop for a sky that touches the horizon and goes on forever. Time has no meaning here and a man can get lost which is not such a bad thing.

I took my legs down from the porch railing, stood up and went inside to get a bottle of Thuris Stout. Sometimes I start early and today was a good day for it. I get a case and a bottle of Zandarian brandy every two weeks when my supplies are delivered.

Going back outside I noticed a bright reflection in the distance. Shielding my eyes, I tried to get a better look, but whatever it was, was still too far away. Likely a vehicle but the early morning rainstorm had settled all the dust so there was no telltale plume. I wasn't expecting any company so I would just have to wait and see. Perhaps they would travel on by.

I settled back onto the chair, put my feet back up on the railing and let the last of the morning rays of sun beat against my legs before the entire porch was consumed by shadow as the sun made its journey higher in the sky.

I was still wool gathering when an enclosed speeder pulled up in my front yard and turned off the engine. When it finally settled to the ground, one of the wing doors opened upward and a figure stepped out, a woman but I couldn't make out the face from here.

"You are a hard man to find, Markus Deklinn," she said.

Holy hell, I would recognize that voice anywhere. I bounded out of my chair dropping the bottle of ale on the porch deck and ran down the steps, stopping close enough that I could finally see her face.

"Linny? But why? How?" I stammered as she smiled up at me.

I stared at her as if she were a priceless piece of art. Her hair was shorter, framing her face in loose curls and was light brown with gray strands sparkling here and there in the sunlight. The lines at the corners of her eyes and around the edges of her mouth were a bit deeper but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Is that anyway to greet an old lover?" she asked as she threw herself into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck and fisting a handful of my hair to pull my lips down to hers. Her mouth opened and my tongue probed inside and there it was, that taste of honey.

My heart almost stopped when I realized what this could mean. I grudgingly raised my lips from hers and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Linny, are you alright? Are you still sick? You still taste sweet, like before. Please tell me…"

She put her fingers to my lips. "I am fine, Markus. It is only a rather pleasant side effect that never went away, or so I have been told. The only good thing to come out of that entire ordeal. So, are you going to invite me in or leave me standing here all day?"

I walked up on the porch and opened the mesh screen door and with a small flourish of the arm, motioned her to enter. Some old habits never die and I scanned her backside as she entered, she still had that damned fine ass.

"I never figured you for the rustic type," she observed as her eyes explored the interior of my home then shifted back to me and dropped to my bare feet.

"It fits the man I am now. The noise and crowds of the city tend to eat away at a person's life, this place renews me, it is peaceful here and gives more than it takes."

She walked to the kitchen table and sat down. "It's so remote. Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes. Can I get you a drink? I have ale, brandy and water, that's about it I'm afraid."

"Water would be fine. So what have you been up to for all these years?" Her eyes followed me as I grabbed a glass and filled it from the faucet then set it on the table in front of her. "Anyone special in your life?"

I sat down in the chair beside hers. "I haven't exactly been celibate these past six years, if that's what you are asking, and what about you?"

She raised the glass and took a sip, leaving a pale ring of lipstick on the side. "That's not what I asked, Markus, and I've had my flings but nothing serious."

She leaned forward and ran her fingers along the side of my face and through my hair. "A little gray starting there at the temples, I see. Looks good on you, distinguished even."

I grasped her hand and held it. "No more coloring for you either, I noticed. I like the natural look and the cut. You are as lovely as I remember, maybe more."

That uncomfortable silence fell between us, the one where you want to say everything on your mind but don't know how so you say nothing at all for fear that the words will be all wrong.

I cleared my throat bringing us back into the moment. "So why are you really here, Linny? I have small talk if that's what you want or is it something more?"

Terrible sadness flooded her features. "I waited for you to come back, but you never did. I waited for word that never came and then I tried to move on and I couldn't. I gave you time thinking that something would change, but it hasn't, I see that now."

Her fingers played along the rim of the glass and I could see that fight or flight look swim to the surface. She got to her feet and turned toward the door, 'I should never have come, I'm sorry, Markus."

I bolted out of my chair to grab her arm. "Please don't go, Linny."

Her eyes held expectation as they looked into mine. "Why?"

"Because I have missed you."

"And?"

"Because I need you."

"And?"

"Dammit, Linny….."

She raised a brow as she moved closer. "Then don't say it, show me instead."

I moved slowly to make it last, to savor every movement, every nuance. Each button was only a tiny barrier that I slid through the eye that kept it in place, one by one until my hands swept her shirt from her shoulders exposing them to my kisses that lingered ever so softly before moving up to her long neck. I sucked gently on the skin and pinched it between my teeth before moving on to her mouth, open and eager and oh so sweet.

I peeled her shirt from her arms letting it catch in the waistband and lay around her hips while I pulled her closer with one arm while seeking the mound of her breast with my other hand, gently kneading the soft flesh and moving my thumb back and forth across her hardened nipple. She moaned and pushed herself against my hardness, but still I moved with deliberate slowness.

I teased her shirt from the top of her pants a little at a time and let it fall to the floor then moved my hand from her breast and pushed my fingers down inside her pants to that spot. Hot and swollen, begging for release I barely touched the tiny button and heard her gasp then pulled my hand slowly from the top of her pants and unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down a fraction of an inch at a time.

She had let her head fall against my chest as she struggled to unbutton my shirt with trembling hands, her panting breath hot against my skin.

"Markus, please." she groaned.

"Please what?"

"Please hurry."

"No."

The fasteners free at last, I gripped the top of her pants and very slowly pulled them over her hips, catching her panties with my thumbs so that they peeled away with the rest. I went to one knee as I continued to push her clothing downward, blowing gently on the bushy mound before my face, wanting to do more, knowing she was so close that one flick of my tongue would send her over the edge. But I would not give her that, not yet.

I pulled her boots off, then her socks and at last her body was free when I pulled her pants over her feet, leaving them on the floor.

She stripped my shirt off then my pants, I was so hard it hurt. I scooped her up in my arms, pushed open the bedroom door with my foot and laid her gently on the bed then hovered above her on my hands and knees. She hooked her legs across my hips and pulled me into her wet warmth.

Slow at first, deliberate thrusts to go as deep as I could as her hips rose to meet each one urging me to go faster and faster. My blood thrummed in my ears, my heart hammered in my chest and my breathing matched the tempo as we pushed each other toward that little death where nothing matters but the overwhelming need for release.

Her first, then me as I felt her muscles spasm around my thickness. Her body arched upward, her nails raked across my shoulders as I fell forward on top of her and moved my hands back to grasp her ass and hold her still as I drove myself deep. I moaned low in my chest as I felt myself constrict and release over and over until there was nothing more for me to give or take.

We lay still for a while, catching our breath, the sweat slick between us. I moved at last to take my weight from her and pushed myself up with my arms.

Her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed as I looked down into her face, then kissed her chin, nose and lips before I rolled over to my back. I hooked my arm around her, pulling her close so that her head rested on my shoulder and idly stroked her arm with the tips of my fingers.

I turned my head to look at her. "Stay with me, Linny."

"Did I just hear you right or am I dreaming?" she asked.

"I mean it, stay with me. The past six years have made me realize I am better with you than without you and I can't keep running away. I never even gave us a chance, I just shut down and walked."

"But? There's always a but with you, Markus."

"But, you have to know up front what you're letting yourself in for. I can't promise I will always be faithful, but I can promise that I will always come home to you."

"And this revelation has changed how? I knew what you were six years ago when I told you I loved you and wanted you to stay with me. Plus, I have never made love with a Cathar, something I have always wanted to do, it's the fur thing. And there are still plenty of adorable young spacers to be had. Maybe you would have to wait for me to come home. Ever think of that?"

"Fine, as long as you don't bring home fleas or space crabs."

"There is no such thing as space crabs."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

I started to laugh. "What a pair we are, Linny. Maybe I will buy you a Cathar for Life Day, then set him free after he has performed to your satisfaction."

"I could go for that, and, since we're at it, have you ever made love in zero G, my darling? It's something I would really like to try."

"Yes I have. Screwing is damn near impossible, but the foreplay is amazing."

Who would have thought that after all this time Linny and I would come to an agreement of the heart. I might even tell her that I love her one of these days, or maybe not, I'm still figuring that bit out. Besides, showing her is a lot more enjoyable.

Who knew that the leap of faith of one stubborn woman would bring us to this point where we could find a life together? A flawed, imperfect life to be sure, and not for everyone, but it works for us.

I mean, what are the odds?

-The End-


End file.
